One
by Hesaluti
Summary: A spell that will end all magic can only be stopped by the birth of a special child, The One. The parents of this child need to be a perfect match. Hermione and Draco are paired so can overcome their hatred to have a child who can save the magical world?
1. The News

**Here we go...story number 7...read and review...xx**

Hermione shuffled nervously in her chair. She stared around the large room that contained a huge, old, dark wood desk and numerous equally large chairs and cabinets. The Ministry wizard, Mr Sattybill, sat down opposite her and smiled.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I'm sure you're keen to get this over with," he said, shuffling some papers on his desk.

"Yes, I am."

"Very well, Miss Granger. I am sure you are aware of the Marriage Law that is to come into force imminently. Myself and my colleagues have been given the task of explaining everything to everyone involved," he paused and Hermione nodded. She just wanted to get this over with because however you looked at it she knew this couldn't end well. In fact she had a distinct feeling that it was going to end horribly but perhaps that was her apprehension and anxiety making her fear the worst. Mr Sattybill continued. "So, the Pureblood Marriage Law has been written and will be enforced for a very particular reason. We are not in the habit of forcing wizards to marry strangers and once I explain all this to you, I hope you will understand why you are being placed in this situation."

"I don't care why I'm being placed in it; I just want to know how I get out of it!" Hermione let her frustration spill over into her words and Mr Sattybill frowned.

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Miss Granger. We have to enforce this law, we have no choice." Hermione shook her head sadly at him but said nothing further so he continued. "Voldemort before he died put into place a spell. His death was the trigger for it but we have only just found out about it and unfortunately this has greatly reduced our time to find a way to counteract it. It is an ancient spell and a very powerful one, more powerful than any spell has been before. We don't know how he knew of this spell or more importantly how he learnt to do it. However, we have had the most advanced and skilled wizards working on removing it and they are unable to. We have therefore being forced to act upon the spell and what it requires us to do."

"The spell specifically says that certain people have to marry a stranger? Why?" Hermione asked, sulkily.

"More accurately the spell requires a child to born. The child will be born of parents who are specially matched. The match is based on their magical ability, their intelligence, their personality and their values and integrity. That is why you have been completing so many tests – our investigation had to be thorough and we have selected several couples who we believe could be the ones to produce this special child. Each couple will be required to marry and have a child. Hopefully this will increase our chances. Voldemort as he cast the spell made one of the conditions that one partner should be a Pureblood wizard or witch and the other partner a Muggleborn wizard or witch. He obviously wanted to make this as painful as possible." Mr Sattybill watched as the beautiful, young woman in front of him leant forward, a horrified look on her face.

"A baby? A child? Are you kidding me?" she demanded. "I have to marry a complete stranger and then have a child with him! I have to have sex with him?" Hermione's outraged emotions made her add the last part of her sentence which was something totally out of character for her but she didn't care. Mr Sattybill remained unmoved by her outburst and shook his head slowly.

"Yes, Miss Granger. The bare truth is that we have to search for the special couple to become married and they must have a child. If we find the correct couple then their offspring will be The One. The One will be the child who saves magic for us all." Mr Sattybill finished dramatically and he now had Hermione's full attention.

"Saves magic? What do you mean?" she asked.

"If we fail in finding the partners who can produce the child who will be The One, then magic will no longer exist," Mr Sattybill spoke quietly. "We have less than a year to do this and therefore time is of the essence. Otherwise, Miss Granger, the magical world as we know it will cease to exist."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was in her attic, which she had converted into her study. Since leaving Hogwarts, she had made a career as a writer. Her books were fiction, which still surprised her because she had a love of facts and figures; it was how her brain worked. Yet somehow, she had found it easy to write fiction, especially the way she wrote it, which was full of real magical facts and history. It incorporated her vast knowledge of magic and it's past along with a fictional story. Her books were hugely popular and Hermione was sure the first book sold so many copies because it had her name as the author. People were still interested and inspired by the girl who helped Harry Potter defeat the most evil wizard of all time. However, it would seem that many people who bought her first book had liked it and had willingly purchased her second and third and fourth. There was now a furore every time she released a new book. Unfortunately, the fame she had when she defeated Voldemort had not diminished and it had taken her a while to get used to the idea that she would probably always be well known.

Being a famous author had its advantages, of course. She was very wealthy and it had allowed her to buy a beautiful and large old house that she had restored lovingly and by hand. It allowed her to help the people she cared about and it meant she would never have to worry about money again. Money would never be Hermione's main priority but it didn't mean she lacked appreciation for what it could do for her. Money however, brought with it a whole new problem. It practically destroyed any chance of having a proper relationship because Hermione could never tell if any man she met was interested in her or interested in her fame and money. Unfortunately, it would seem that the latter were by far in the majority and Hermione had been stung so many times that she now largely avoided getting close to anymore other than as a friend. That was until she had received the letter from the Ministry. The letter that had destroyed the happy life she had made for herself. Soon she would be a married woman and she would then be expected to be trying to conceive the miracle child that they needed. The One.

She put her quill down and sighed. She wasn't concentrating and she was lacking inspiration which wasn't surprising considering the news she was still trying to digest. Once Mr Sattybill had explained about the spell and the child who would be The One, Hermione had known that whatever her feelings were about this forced arrangement, she had no choice but to go along with it. It was either that or she and everyone else would lose magic forever and that was unthinkable. The fact that she was doing the right thing did nothing to diminish the pain she felt about what she had to do. It was bad enough to know she had to endure marriage to someone she didn't love made worse by the fact they would have to have a child together but the worst part of the situation by far was who she was matched with. She almost laughed out loud when Mr Sattybill had used those words. The wizard she was matched with! Huh! What a joke! How could anyone possibly think that she and her chosen partner could be matched in anyway?

She leant back in her chair, gazing out of the large window that she had designed herself. The view two stories below was a busy market square, just off Diagon Alley. It was perfect and it usually made her feel calm and inspired. Two emotions she couldn't imagine feeling anytime soon because within a month she would be married to her enemy and one of the people she hated most in the world – Draco Malfoy.

**So this is a Marriage Law fic but with a twist (of course!) and hopefully with a half believable reason for them to get married! Hope you like it, as always this chapter serves as a bit of a introduction so bear with it and there will be lots of Draco/Hermione soon. You all know this already, I'm sure...7 stories so you should all be used to me by now. x**


	2. The Meeting

When Hermione told Ginny, Harry and Ron they were all outraged on her behalf. Thankfully none of them had been selected – Harry because he was neither a Pureblood or Muggle born and Ginny and Ron because they hadn't been able to find a precise enough match.

"I can't believe they've paired you with Malfoy!" Ginny said for the hundredth time. "Harry said they never see him at the Ministry because he was transferred to the foreign department. I suppose he'll have to return now." The girls were sitting in a little cafe that they frequently went to and thankfully Hermione wasn't being harassed by any fans.

"I have asked them to check the test results again and explained my situation but to be honest, Ginny they're only interested in how well we matched in all the tests," Hermione sighed. "All I can hope is that he's matured since school and that we can mutually agree to continue living separate lives."

"Not so easy when a child is involved," Ginny pointed out.

"I can't even think about that!" Hermione muttered. "This is so awful!"

"Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed and Hermione looked at her friend, slightly puzzled by her reaction. She followed her gaze to the small square outside the cafe window.

"What? What are you looking at?" Hermione asked.

"Him! He's coming this way! I'd recognize that hair anywhere!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pointed to the far side of the square. That was when Hermione saw him, his pale blonde hair and height making him easy to spot. Malfoy! The subject of their conversation was right outside and walking towards their side of the square.

"Bloody hell, Ginny!" Hermione said. The girls watched as Draco moved through the busy square. He walked purposefully and some people moved out of his way without him asking them to. His walk was confident with a swagger and he seemed perfectly unperturbed by people staring at him.

"Wow!" Hermione heard Ginny mutter beside her and she turned to look at her friend outraged.

"What do you mean? Wow?" she asked. Ginny waved her hand towards Draco.

"I mean wow! Have you seen him, Hermione?" Ginny hadn't taken her eyes from the window. "What the hell happened to the scrawny, little slime ball we went to school with?"

Hermione turned back to the window to find Draco standing just a few feet away now. He was looking in a shop window, his concentration focused entirely on this so Hermione had a chance to examine his appearance. He held himself with the obvious grace and ease that he had already gained by the time they left school. Confidence and authority oozed from him, even at this distance. He was dressed impeccably but Hermione had expected nothing less from him. His outfit probably cost more than he earned in a month! He obviously didn't need the money from his Auror's job at the Ministry and it had always puzzled her why he had worked there since he left school. He must enjoy it, she supposed. As she watched he ran his hand through his hair and Hermione totally surprised herself because she felt her stomach do a little flip. She was loathed to admit it but Ginny was right! Wow was a very good word to describe him. His hair was still ridiculously blonde but it was shorter than at school and it fell across his face slightly. His face, now in profile, was easily recognizable from school but a hundred times more handsome. His skin appeared smooth and no-where near as pale as it had been and his cheeks were well defined, his jaw line chiselled, his eyes large and perfectly set.

There was no denying that he was handsome. In fact handsome wasn't a good enough word! His face was the kind of face that would make most girls go totally weak at the knees but it wasn't just that and despite herself she felt that she couldn't drag her eyes away from him. It was his whole demeanour, the way his dark, winter coat fell to almost his knees but he wore it stylishly. She couldn't tell what his body was like under the layers of winter clothing he had on but his shoulders were broad and she couldn't imagine that he would have let himself go! He'd already grown some Quidditch muscles by the time he'd left school and she was sure he'd been working on them ever since.

She suddenly realized that Ginny was staring at her and she turned to face her friend.

"Not so upset that you have to marry him now, are you?" Ginny said with a grin. She reached out and pushed Hermione's jaw upwards, closing her mouth. "You need to shut your mouth because you're drooling."

"I am not drooling!" Hermione leapt to her own defence.

"Well why not? You bloody well should be!" Ginny answered, looking outside again. "I mean look at him! He's incredible..." Ginny's voice trailed off.

"You marry him then!" Hermione snapped at her friend.

"Yes please," Ginny's answer was so typical of her that Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

"Stop it! He might see us,"

"How did that happen? I mean it's not that long since we left school so how did he manage to become so utterly gorgeous? How did I not see this when we were at school together?" Ginny asked.

"Because he was a total git?" Hermione suggested. "And unfortunately, under that amazing exterior he probably is still a total git. A total git that I've got to marry!"

"Wear ear plugs then and just take in the view," Ginny said.

"Thanks for the moral support, Ginny," Hermione answered, shaking her head.

"You're welcome."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione wasn't sure that having already seen Draco the day before was making their official meeting even more nerve racking for her. At least she was prepared and wouldn't make a fool of herself, gaping at him. The door opened and Mr Sattybill entered followed by Draco. Hermione wasn't sure if she should stand up and greet them but then decided against it. He wasn't royalty or anything! Mr Sattybill took his seat behind the desk and indicated that Draco sit in the chair next to Hermione.

Hermione had expected him to avoid her eyes but he didn't. He met her gaze full on, his face unreadable and she felt her usual social confidence disappear in an instant.

"Right," Mr Sattybill said. "I understand that you already know each other, which should help."

"You think so?" Draco asked his voice deep and smooth but laced with disdain.

Mr Sattybill nodded. "This is a difficult situation, Mr Malfoy. I believe anything you know about each other will help you deal with it."

Hermione snorted in disgust and then immediately wished she hadn't because both men turned to stare at her.

"Can we just get on with this?" Draco asked.

"Of course. As I told you both when I saw you separately, you are free to do this as you wish as long as you stick to the timetable. You will need to be married within a month; arrangements for this occasion can be as elaborate or subdued as you want. If you need one of the Ministers to conduct the ceremony we can do that for you. After you are married we would like you to start trying to conceive immediately, for obvious reasons."

"Merlin!" Draco muttered and Hermione had to agree with him. This was excruciatingly embarrassing and she could have easily put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"Please remember that we are here to support you through all of this, if you need us at anytime please contact me. I will leave you to get re-acquainted."

He left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Hermione wanted to ground to open up and swallow her and she seriously wondered how she was going to get through this. That was until Draco spoke, his words and their tone totally astonishing her.

"Well Granger, we could just let magic disappear instead of enduring this ridiculous situation," he shrugged. "I never really wanted to be a Wizard anyway."

Hermione stared at him open mouthed, realizing he was making a joke. This was going to be interesting.

**There you go...let me know what you think. x**


	3. The Discussion

Hermione stared at the young man in front of her not quite sure how to respond to his attempt at humour. It sounded foreign to her to hear Draco Malfoy trying to joke.

"Well at least we agree on it being ridiculous," she said, eventually.

Draco looked her up and down not bothering to disguise his assessment of her. "Well, at least this is better than I expected."

"This? Are you referring to me?" Hermione felt her hackles rise immediately.

"Yes, I mean you. You've actually grown up rather nicely haven't you?" Draco sneered at her and Hermione wanted to slap his pretty face. "You're pictures when you promote your books don't do you justice."

Hermione realized he was actually being complimentary but somehow it still sounded condescending and patronizing. "How about I give you an assessment of your appearance? Would you like a mark out of 10?" She tried to look him up and down as he had done to her but somehow it didn't come across quite the same.

"Mmmm...yes please," Draco smirked at her and she tried not to look at him too closely. He really was ridiculously attractive and she was finding it annoying. What did she care what he looked like? Why couldn't she just ignore it? It was then she realized that she was no longer dealing with Draco Malfoy, the school bully because when he had been annoying it had definitely detracted from any physical attractiveness he may have had. This was different as she was now dealing with a grown man and despite the fact she was beginning to think she'd like to strangle him it didn't seem to make one iota of difference to her finding him incredibly attractive. She squared her shoulders, not willing to give into him.

"Well, maybe if you keep this shut," she indicated his mouth, "you might scrape a 4. The sneering, sarcastic comments make it a 2 though, sorry."

"You're lying," Draco seemed completely unconvinced by her lie. "And I really hope you are or the rest of our lives are going to be pretty miserable." He flashed her grin and she stared at him open mouthed as the reality of their situation really hit her. She was going to marry this man and have a baby with him! They needed to try and work together or it was going to be hell on earth.

"You're right, we need to try and get along or we will both be miserable," she said. "I'll do my best to not snap at everything you say."

"So what is my real mark out of 10 then?" Draco asked her and she sighed.

"You need to take this seriously and try and speak to me in a civil manner," she folded her arms in front of her chest but Draco's eyes narrowed, his face set in a line.

"I'm not Potter. No-one tells me how to behave and certainly not you."

"I'm trying to offer some sort of compromise!" Hermione protested.

"I'm perfectly aware how serious this situation is," Draco leant towards her and she had no trouble believing him. "But I do as I please. I always have and I don't expect this situation to alter my life in any way."

"What? Of course it will alter your life! You're about to get married and have a child!"

"Yes but just to make things clear before we start, I may be married to you legally but I won't be playing the dutiful husband...if you understand my meaning," Draco nodded his head.

"Oh my god! Is that all you're concerned about? Your sex life!" Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Obviously you don't have one to worry about so I wouldn't expect you to understand," Draco said and Hermione felt her temper snap.

"Listen to me, Malfoy! I will not tolerate constant derogatory insults and implications. You have already told me that I've grown up nice so don't make out like you think I haven't got a love life. You want to have sex with every female in a five mile radius then be my guest but don't think you can insult me!" she poked her finger in his chest but it hurt her more than him so she stopped.

Draco held his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey! Whoa! I was joking, Granger! Merlin! Get a sense of humour!" Hermione bit her lip, not entirely believing that he had been joking but feeling slightly ashamed at her outburst. She needed to try and keep her temper in check. Draco smirked wickedly at her. "Anyway, whatever sex you may have had up until this point will mean nothing after I've finished with you."

"Ewww!" Hermione put her head in her hands and groaned. Even the thought of it made her feel sick. Not because Draco was unpleasant, the opposite was true, at least appearance wise but for Hermione having sex and more importantly making babies should be about love and trust. She felt Draco tap her on the shoulder and she looked up.

"Again, I was kidding," he said, this time his voice was gentle. "I do get it, Granger. It's different for girls, especially one's like you."

"Like me? What do you mean?" Hermione jumped on the defensive again and Draco sighed.

"Bloody hell, you're hard work! That was a compliment. I meant I'm sure you're not the sort of girl that jumps into bed with just anyone," he shrugged. "We're both adults and we just have to get through this."

Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He was being reasonable, in his own sort of way so she could at least try and stop jumping down his throat.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione bit her lip nervously and wondered if this horrible, nerve stretching feeling would ever leave her now? She was waiting for Draco in her usual cafe. After their initial meeting yesterday they had agreed to meet here to discuss their wedding plans. She felt about as enthusiastic as a doormat but she knew it had to be done. She'd also made a promise to herself not to lose her temper or snap at Draco no matter how irritating he might be.

She saw him walk past the window and then noticed that he was with a girl. She looked about their age and she was smiling up at Draco, her hand resting on his arm. Hermione felt her resolve to not let him irritate her dissolve because if he thought she was going to allow him to bring his latest tart along to their meeting then he could think again. She was about to march outside and tell him exactly this when she realized he was removing the girls hand from his arm and entering the cafe alone. She tried to pin a smile on her face but his first words told her she had failed.

"What's the matter? You look like you're about to murder someone?" Draco asked, looking around.

"What? No! I'm fine."

Draco took the chair opposite her and looked at her closely. "No, you're lying again. You're definitely mad about something."

Hermione felt her anger melt as she looked at him, staring intently at her. He looked even better today, his hair was messed up and he wore a small, light jacket but still a scarf and gloves. He looked tall, slim and gorgeously handsome. There were plenty of downsides to having to marry Malfoy, too numerous to mention actually but nevertheless she'd be lying if she said his looks weren't a bonus. If only he could have a personality transplant...Hermione stopped her train of thought and re-focused. Far more importantly he hadn't brought the clingy girl in with him and he had obviously had no intention to. Before she could stop herself she confessed the truth.

"I thought you were bringing that girl to our meeting," she said.

Draco's face showed his surprise and then he smirked. "Oh! It was me you wanted to murder?"

"No. I was just mad when I thought you were bringing her with you," Hermione mumbled a bit, wishing she hadn't confessed.

"Well, I don't blame for being mad if you thought that was what I was going to do," he paused. "But I do blame you for thinking I would do it! You really do have a low opinion of me, don't you?"

"Let's not argue, I promised myself I wouldn't do that today," Hermione tried to convey an apology but she couldn't actually bring herself to say one. "Let's discuss the wedding."

Draco sat back in his chair, surveying her intently. She thought for a moment he was going to continue their disagreement but after a minute he sat forward again and spoke.

"Right. So do you want Malfoy style or Granger style?" he asked.

"Let me guess – Malfoy style is the whole thing, lavish, expensive, hundreds of guests, a huge marquee? Granger style, well that would be the opposite, inexpensive, a handful of guests and no party. Am I right?"

"Spot on." Draco smirked at her again.

"You do realize that I probably have more money than you do now?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

Draco grinned. "Oh yes! Hermione Granger, friend of the boy who lived, defeater of the Dark Lord, general heroine and now a famous and rich author! Wow! I feel honoured to be in your presence!"

Hermione put her mug down with a bang and opened her mouth to protest when she realized he was still grinning at her. "You're joking, aren't you?" she asked and he nodded.

"Of course I am! Having said that I'm still richer than you."

"Let's compare bank balances after we're married," Hermione said, sarcastically.

"So which is it then?" Draco asked. "Malfoy or Granger?"

"Definitely Granger," Hermione said. "No guests, just you and me."

Draco looked surprised. "Really? Are you sure? What about Potter and the ginger clan?"

"No. No-one just us." Hermione repeated and suddenly Draco stood up and moved seats so that he was right next to her. She caught a waft of his cologne and tried not to sniff because he smelt lovely, all fresh and clean. His leg was touching hers and she felt uncomfortable but she didn't dare move. She was holding herself rigid and she had to remind herself to breathe.

"Granger," Draco said and she tried to seem casual and natural. "I know this isn't how you imagined your wedding day would be but maybe you'd feel better if you had friends there. You might even enjoy it."

"I don't think so!" Hermione said then realized that she sounded really rude. "Sorry, but I just can't imagine anything making me enjoy the day."

"What about your parents?"

Hermione blinked rapidly a few times. "I haven't told them."

Draco's lips formed a line and he frowned. "I see."

"What are you saying it like that for?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you haven't told them because of the situation we have all been placed in or because it's me you're marrying?"

Hermione wished that Draco was a little less quick witted than he was because his quick assessment of the situation unnerved her a little. "A bit of both," she confessed. His face hardened and Hermione tried to sooth the situation. "It's just that I spent 7 years going home to my parents moaning about you! How are they going to take the news that I now have to marry you and have your child?"

"Not my problem," Draco's answer was blunt and she could tell he didn't like the fact she was so reluctant to tell her parents about him. "So, it will just be us then."

"You can invite people if you want to," Hermione offered.

"No, I don't have anyone I want to invite." Draco looked back at her again. "Hold on, do we need a best man?"

"No, just two witnesses. Anyone will do."

"Right. I'll book everything tomorrow." Draco stood abruptly and Hermione stared up at him. She didn't want them to leave each other like this, they had to at least try to get along. Things had seemed to be going well at first but suddenly Draco was back to his old self. Standoffish and blunt to the point of being rude. She searched for something to say to stop him leaving but couldn't think of anything. Instead she looked down at the table because for some inexplicable reason she felt a little tearful. This was all so difficult and she just wanted it all to go away. She realized that he hadn't moved away and she lifted her head to find him staring at her. He spoke quietly and slowly. "It will be okay. You just need to be a Gryffindor for a short time and it will all be over."

Hermione frowned at him puzzled. "How can it be over in a short time? What do you mean?"

"Just trust me, okay?" And before Hermione could question him any further he was gone.

**Ooh! Mystery! What does Draco mean? Why does he think it will all be over quickly? Of course I'm not going to tell you that yet! Hee hee! The power of the author! Only joking. Hope you are enjoying this so far. I don't usually like marriage law fics because they are generally unrealistic and as anyone who has read my other stories will know, I like a slow build up to anything remotely romatic. However after a marriage law fic was suggested to me I thought I'd give it a go because it is at least quite a different story line to my other stories. I wanted there to be a good reason for the marriage and hopefully I've thought of one. Anyway - a little review would be great. Fortune got over 1000 review which is totally incredible and thanks to everyone who reviewed it. x**


	4. The Wedding

Draco's final words kept running through Hermione's head all the next day but she couldn't fathom out what he meant so she tried to put it to the back of her mind. Her latest book was suffering because of all the upheaval and she tried to concentrate and get some decent chapters written. Late afternoon she was interrupted by a tap at the window and she looked up to see a large, grey owl sitting on her windowsill. The big picture window didn't open so Hermione went round to the side of the room and opened the smaller window to let the owl in. She took the note and before she could open it the owl was gone. Obviously it didn't need a reply.

Hermione knew the note must be from Draco, the owl just had to be his. The note was handwritten and for a few seconds she could only take in the perfect script. Even his writing was perfect!

**_Granger,_**

**_I have made all the arrangements for our wedding which will be Monday at 1pm at Bethelwaites hotel._**

**_I have asked Blaise Zabini whom I am still friends with if he would act as Best Man and a witness. Perhaps you can find someone to be the second witness?_**

**_I have booked a table at the restaurant in the hotel for after the wedding and we could take the witnesses with us._**

**_Regards,_**

**_Draco_**

Hermione read the note several times but all it did was make her feel sad. Bethelwaites was an old and grand hotel but she still didn't want her marriage to be there. This wasn't how you should feel when you were about to get married. Hermione could understand why Draco had booked a table but she still wished he hadn't. It wasn't as if they had anything to celebrate was it? It wasn't until her third time reading that she realized that although he had addressed the letter to Granger yet he had actually signed it Draco.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Ginny and Hermione arrived Blaise and Draco were already waiting outside the hotel. The street was busy and people stared at the four of them. Hermione smoothed her dress as she got out of the car. It was pale pink with a halter neck, nipped in at the waist with a large band of the same material and then a flowing skirt that finished on her knee. It was pretty and tasteful and it would have been something you would have happily wore as a guest to a wedding. It wasn't what Hermione had had in mind if ever she thought about her wedding dress. Draco and Blaise were both in morning suits and Hermione was glad that they had made an effort.

"Merlin, Hermione!" Ginny whispered as she got out of the car. "Have you seen them?"

Hermione wasn't in the mood for Ginny's gushing comments about the boys but she had to admit that they both looked incredible. She hadn't seen Blaise since they had left school but he was a handsome man. Tall and dark with stunning eyes and a wide smile. He came over to them and took their hands.

"Ladies, you both look lovely," he said. "Pleased to meet you again."

"Thank you."

Hermione glanced over at Draco who nodded to her but didn't smile. She had a million butterflies in her stomach and she tried to stay calm.

"Weasley." Draco acknowledged Ginny who nodded at him. "Are we ready then?" He then stepped close to Hermione and offered her his arm which she took reluctantly.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Twenty minutes later, Hermione stepped back out into the street as Mrs Hermione Malfoy. The ceremony had been short and formal, the room plush but impersonal and at the end she had needed to excuse herself for a few minutes for fear of bursting into tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ginny who looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked and then pulled a face. "Actually, I know you're not but you know what I mean."

Hermione rubbed her head and sniffed. She actually still felt like bursting into tears but fought it. "Ginny, how can this be my wedding day? I'm at a hotel with you and two strangers and now I'm married to one of them!"

"They're not really strangers, Hermione..." Ginny said quietly.

"Yes they are! What do I know about my husband?" Hermione said the word as if it left a nasty taste in her throat.

"Well, we know his family and where he lives and what he does for a living," Ginny suggested. "And you know he isn't nearly as bad he was at school. I mean he isn't happy about this either but he isn't being difficult."

"We don't know each other! I don't know what music he enjoys, who his friends are, what he does to relax – I don't even know what he has on his toast!" Hermione was losing control but she didn't care. "We hardly knew each other after spending every day for seven years at school together and what I do about know Draco bloody Malfoy I really don't like and I can't imagine that I ever will!"

"Raspberry jam." A deep voice came to them and both girls swung around to see Draco standing a few feet away, leaning against a pillar.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It's what he likes on his toast," Ginny said quietly and then lowered her head. Hermione stared at Draco realizing he must have heard everything she just said. She had meant it but she still felt bad that he had overheard her.

"Oh and it's Draco Lucius Malfoy," Draco continued and then he smirked. "Rather than bloody..."

Hermione blushed and walked quickly past him back into the hotel. Ginny stared at the man she had hated for all her life but now she felt differently. She still didn't like him and couldn't imagine she ever would but she could see he was trying to be reasonable and he wasn't trying to make Hermione feel worse than she already did.

"She's upset...she was just venting it..." Ginny tried to explain. Draco nodded his head and then turned and went back into the hotel.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Once she started eating Hermione found that she was exceptionally hungry. The food was delicious and despite her churning stomach she realized she needed something to keep her going. Ginny and Blaise had kept the conversation going, chatting away about anything and Hermione was grateful because she didn't feel like engaging in idle chit chat. Draco was quiet as well and Hermione sneaked a glance across the table at him. He was a strange mixture of how she remembered him from school, a slightly more mature version of the same, the quiet and distant man he was right now and then every now and again there was a flash of a different Draco all together. She hadn't seen it much yet but she knew it was there.

"Do you know any of the other couples who are having to do this?" Blaise asked her and she looked up, her thoughts interrupted.

"Oh...err..yes. Neville Longbottom has been paired with someone, we don't know her," Hermione answered.

"Poor girl," Draco muttered and Hermione glared at him.

"She's not a poor girl! She's a lucky girl. Neville is lovely," Hermione glared across the table at Draco who shrugged.

"If you say so," Draco took a large swig of his wine.

"Why do you have to be like that? You have no idea what Neville is like," Hermione said and she saw Ginny glance at her out of the corner of her eye.

"And I have no interest what he's like," Draco's tone was condescending. Hermione shook her head in frustration at his attitude but it was quiet in the room and she said nothing more for fear of creating a scene.

The rest of the meal was an awkward affair and Hermione was very glad when it was over. Ginny and Blaise had been making eyes at each other for the last 15 minutes and when Ginny said she would be going so that Draco and Hermione could talk, Blaise offered to walk with her. Hermione saw them through the large glass doors of the restaurant, in the hotel reception and they were both laughing and chatting. It seemed far removed from herself and Draco who now sat alone, awkward and silent.

"We haven't really discussed anything properly, have we?" Draco asked her and she turned to look at him.

"Such as?"

"Well, living arrangements first and foremost," Draco said. "And maybe we should set a few ground rules so that we both know what to expect."

Hermione really didn't feel like discussing anything right now but she knew there was no point in avoiding it. Still, she was tired and emotional and she just wanted to go home and wallow in self pity.

"Let's meet tomorrow; you can come to my house. We can sit down and discuss everything and come to some decisions," she suggested, trying to sound upbeat about it.

"Tomorrow?" Draco asked, sounding slightly surprised and it was then that an awful thought hit Hermione and she put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh!"

"What? What do you mean?" Draco asked, watching her reaction with a puzzled face.

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red and wouldn't meet Draco's eyes. "Well, I didn't even think about it...I just presumed we would go to our own houses tonight..."

"Why don't you just say what you're trying to, Granger? I'm not good at guessing games." Draco sounded impatient and this just made Hermione feel even worse about what she needed to say.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, what I mean is that...well, tonight is our Wedding night isn't it?"

Realization dawned on Draco's face and she saw him relax. "Yes, we're actually not legally married unless we consummate it," he said and then he smirked. "And as a bonus if we manage to conceive tonight then we won't have to do it again!" He grinned at her now and for once she knew he was joking.

"I'm glad you think the subject is so amusing," she said but she did smile a little to soften her words.

Draco stood up. "What time shall I come to yours tomorrow?" His question told her that he had no intention of making her consummate anything tonight and she felt herself relax. She knew she had to do it but it had been such a long and emotional day that she didn't think she could handle any further emotional turmoil.

"Come early, I'll do some lunch," she offered and Draco nodded. She followed him out of the restaurant and once in the foyer he stopped again.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said and turned to leave before her voice stopped him.

"Malfoy." He turned back questioningly. Hermione was shuffling nervously and she didn't meet his gaze as she spoke. "I just wanted to say thank you...for not making this anymore difficult than necessary."

Draco gave a small shrug before saying just one word. "Goodnight."

"Yeh, goodnight."

**So, they're married! One reviewer did say that Draco seemed OOC last chapter - perhaps a little too nice and I am always very concious of this because it's very hard to write him changing whilst keeping him in character. He has to change or else Hermione would never like him but at the same time he still has to be Draco, especially this early in the story. Having said that, whatever his feelings are about Hermione, good or bad, he knows that unless he goes through with this then magic will be lost forever so I would imagine that he would be willing to try and be reasonable because of that. Anyway, enough of me rambling on, hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter they have a proper chat...keep reading and review. x**


	5. The Agreement

Hermione was on tenterhooks all morning. She fidgeted and fiddled with the lunch she was preparing and seriously began to wish she hadn't bothered. She changed her outfit several times which was something she never did, not ever. She knew it was ridiculous and totally unnecessary but Draco actually visiting her home made her indescribably nervous and for some reason she wanted him to be impressed not only with her home but her as well. She hadn't been herself at all yesterday for understandable reasons, but she wanted to show Draco that she wasn't a weak willed, shy, bookworm.

Her doorbell rang and she jumped up, adjusting her blouse and hair again. She took a breath before opening the door and it was as she swung it open that she realized she was acting like this was a date! The sight that greeted her made her feel weak at the knees because Draco was standing in her small porch, leaning against the wall. His one leg was bent in front of the other one in a way that appeared casual but Hermione suspected he had really thought about it. He was wearing a short leather jacket, a plain jumper underneath and a pair of jeans. Nothing exceptional except they screamed quality as did his entire wardrobe. It was just that Hermione had never seen him look so casual or, dare she think it, so Muggle?

"This is generally when you say hello and invite your guest in, especially when you married him yesterday," Draco said, sarcastically.

"Oh! Sorry. Of course...come in," Hermione waved him through and then took his coat. It smelled of the same delicious scent that he did and Hermione had to fight the urge to put it to her nose and inhale deeply. Draco had a bottle of wine in his hand and as she took it from him she again compared this to a date. It was weird but strangely enough, not unpleasant.

When she returned from the kitchen with a plate full of nibbles she found Draco looking out of the window into her large garden. He turned to face her and she handed him a large glass of wine.

"Who would have thought?" Draco asked.

"Thought what?" Hermione asked, knowing she was taking his bait.

"That Hermione Granger would have such good taste."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "Somewhere in that sentence I think there was a compliment." She was pleased when he grinned at her answer. He wasn't the only one who could be sharp tongued.

"Treasure it, compliments from me are a precious thing," Draco winked at her and she grinned back at him. She felt a bit of her tension slide away because this was almost pleasant – almost. Hermione offered to show him the rest of her house and he seemed enthusiastic. He spent ages in her attic, gazing out of the large picture window and he asked her a few questions about her writing.

She then served them dinner which she was pleased with and Draco ate everything she gave him. It still felt strange to be welcoming Draco Malfoy into her home but they managed the entire meal without a single aggressive word. The bottle of wine disappeared quickly and Hermione knew she was drinking more than usual but it was helping to calm her nerves. Draco went to sit on her large sofas while she fetched a new bottle of wine.

When she returned to join him she stopped in her tracks because there sprawled on her sofa, his legs stretched out and his back against the arm was Draco.

"Are you sure you're comfortable enough?" Hermione asked. "Shall I fetch you another cushion?"

Draco looked over at her. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you," he said and then he held his glass out for her to refill. She glared at him while she did it and then put the bottle down on the table with a bang. "Tantrum throwing isn't attractive either."

Hermione sighed loudly and sat down opposite him. "Aren't you supposed to be more pleasant once I've cooked for you?" she asked.

"Well, you are my wife..." Draco left the sentence open, implying that she should be waiting on him but Hermione had got wise to him and she didn't bite. He was just trying to wind her up and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Draco sat up and took a large sip of wine. "Just listen to us bickering like an old married couple." Despite herself, Hermione chuckled because he was right. She took a large sip of wine herself.

"Is it killing you having to be remotely pleasant to me?" she asked and Draco stared at her, his face creased into a frown. "Don't look like that! You've never bothered to be nice to me before so don't tell me you're finding this easy." Hermione paused and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm finding it as difficult as hell so it must be sheer torture to you."

Draco swung round and put his feet on the floor. "Hey, I'm loving every minute – can't you tell?" he said then he sighed. "Listen Granger, we have to try and save magic and I'll do whatever it takes. You may be used to being a Muggle but I'm not and I never will be."

"I'm not a Muggle."

"You know what I mean. I only know about being a wizard, I couldn't be anything else. So if I have a chance to save magic then I have to take it. Regardless of my feelings about who I happen to be paired with."

Draco's last words, although said in a normal voice sent a shiver down Hermione's spine. He was obviously still as anti Muggle as ever but he was hiding it to try and make this work. She wasn't surprised but it didn't make her feel good. "I'm sorry you feel that way about being paired with a Mudblood." Her voice sounded unnecessarily harsh but she couldn't help it.

Draco waved his arms in a circle. "I never use that word now. It's insulting and derogatory and you probably won't believe me but I am sorry I ever said it to you. If anyone is a living example that Pureblood wizards are not superior to Muggle born wizards then it's you!" He put his wine glass down and leant forward. "And now you're all offended and upset!"

Hermione did feel upset and she was annoyed that she did. What did it matter what Draco thought o her? And he had just complimented her. He was also here to try and talk about things and make this easier for both of them and she needed to keep control of her emotions. She tried to appear casual and shrugged.

"I learnt a long time ago to not be offended and upset by anything you say to me," she lied and she emptied her glass of wine and then re-filled it.

"How many of those do you need to get drunk?" Draco asked, indicating her newly full wine glass.

"This one should do it," Hermione answered cleverly and Draco actually laughed which made her stare at him open mouthed.

"You're funny," Draco said and he gave another little chuckle. "Annoying as hell but funny." He looked around the room. "So, we should talk. That is why I'm here."

"Oh? You're not here because of my sparkling personality and stunning good looks then?" Hermione said, still being clever and she knew the wine was helping her be less polite, in a good way. Draco ignored her sarcasm and continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"I still live at the Manor and I have plenty of spare rooms. I think you should consider moving in."

Hermione spluttered her wine out very inelegantly and coughed. "Now I know you're joking! As if I could move into the Manor? You do remember you're dear Aunt torturing me there don't you? And you really still live there? Apart from the fact it's miles away, it's a drafty, ugly, unwelcoming place." She stopped speaking realizing she was actually insulting his home and after he had been so complimentary about hers.

"Woah! Give the place a break! I've done it up and it never was drafty," Draco's answer was surprisingly mild and Hermione wished she had bitten her tongue. "But I didn't think about what happened with Bellatrix..." Draco's voice trailed off.

"I don't see why we need to live together," Hermione said. "I mean it isn't a requirement of the counter spell is it?"

Draco shook his head. "No, but it is generally a requirement of being married."

"But we're not really married are we?" Hermione asked. "This isn't a real so why do we need to bother with keeping up appearances?"

Draco fidgeted uncomfortably and Hermione watched him with interest. He never looked ill at ease but he did now. He leant closer and lowered his voice. "We should consider living together until we...until you're pregnant."

Hermione leant across the table. "What difference does that make?"

Again Draco looked anxious and uptight. He coughed a little before answering her. "Well, it might make things easier...more natural if we are living together," he paused, obviously hoping that Hermione would understand what he was talking about but she shook her head so, with a loud sigh, he continued. "If we are living separately then it isn't going to be as easy to...try and conceive. I mean everything would have to be planned beforehand and some things really shouldn't be planned..." Draco finished and Hermione now understood what he meant. She blushed deeply and rubbed her forehead.

"Please tell me this is all a joke!" she said. "Either we live together or I may have to book an appointment for us to have sex!"

Draco put his head to one side. "Very succinctly put."

Hermione lay against the back of her sofa and shut her eyes. This was beyond torturous and although Draco was correct, things would be easier if they were under the same roof, she knew she couldn't live at The Manor. So that left them with one choice.

"You could move in here...temporarily..." she suggested. "It's closer to everything and I really can't live at The Manor."

Draco surveyed her room again and she waited for his sarcastic refusal. Her house was lovely but she was sure it wasn't up to the standard he was used to.

"Okay, I'll move in here."

Hermione's eyes opened wide at his easy response. "Oh."

"I can be reasonable, Granger."

"I'm not sure I believe that you can, Malfoy." Hermione's response was sharp and quick. "Oh and it's Malfoy now not Granger."

"Good point but we should probably work on that," Draco suggested.

"Work on what?"

"We should work on calling each other by our first names, Hermione." Draco emphasised her name and she realized what he meant. Her name sounded so smooth on his lips that she almost asked him to repeat it. "Married people don't tend to call each other by their surnames and it might get very confusing if we're both addressing each other as Malfoy all day long!" Draco obviously found the idea of this amusing because his mouth curled up slightly at the edges.

"Okay. You'll still be Malfoy in my head though," Hermione said, begrudgingly. She left a large pause and then addressed him as he had suggested. "So, Draco, what did you mean the other day when you said this will all be over shortly? You do know we can't divorce don't you? They were very clear on that."

"I know. I shouldn't have said anything, forget it," Draco was shuffling again and Hermione knew she was onto something.

"But I want to know if there's a way out of this! Is there?" Hermione pushed him.

"No, not really."

"Malfoy!" she forgot their agreement almost immediately.

"Draco."

"Yeh, sorry Draco," she emphasised his name. "Please tell me."

Draco stood up and stretched. "Sorry, I can't. So shall I move in tomorrow?" he abruptly changed the subject and Hermione felt frustrated but she knew he wasn't going to tell her now so she'd have to try again.

"Yes, tomorrow is fine. I'll make up the spare room." Hermione went to fetch his coat but as she handed it to him he gently grabbed her arm so she couldn't move away. Having consumed quite a bit of alcohol, Hermione really didn't need to be pulled closer to him. His intoxicating scent was washing over her and she was acutely aware of his closeness.

"Is your bed kingsize?" he asked and she pulled her head away to stare at him.

"Yes." Hermione didn't ask why because she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Just checking," Draco said and then he let go of her arm and walked towards the door. "Thanks for the meal, I'll see you tomorrow and get some raspberry jam in."

**Hope you liked it...let me know. x**


	6. The Acceptance

**Okay, here is the chapter that I wanted to be really careful about when I wrote it. I just want to make it clear that Hermione would never normally consider sleeping with anyone, let alone Draco Malfoy this early into their friendship but obviously, because of the potential loss of all magic they are having to do things they wouldn't normally do. In other words she is not OOC, in fact she is exactly in character because she knows what she has to do to save magic. Happy reading...see ya at the bottom...x**

Hermione helped Draco with his bags but she had to admit he had packed very lightly. She would have had far more stuff in tow if it was the other way around but she wasn't going to tell him that. She had already prepared dinner and they ate together. Draco then insisted on clearing away which felt really strange. Seeing Draco Malfoy standing in her kitchen clearing away plates and pans, albeit by using magic, was weird.

"Sorry I haven't got a team of House Elves to help," Hermione said.

"I did think about bringing one with me, but I thought you might be upset," Draco said, throwing himself elegantly onto her sofa which he was gradually making his own. He looked over at her. "It is okay if I lay on the sofa now I actually live here isn't it?" he asked, sarcastically and she pulled a face at him. He picked up a Newspaper and started flicking through it and Hermione had to marvel at how at ease he seemed to be in someone else's house.

"Is there something I can do for you, Granger?" Draco asked without taking his eyes away from the paper.

"What do you mean?"

"You're staring at me," he dragged his eyes away from what he was reading. "I know it might be difficult but you'll need to control the urge to watch me all the time. It'll just get embarrassing."

"Get stuffed," Hermione tutted at him. "I wasn't staring at you, I was just thinking about something."

"Yeh, me!"

"No! Not you! It isn't about looks with me, Malfoy," she added his surname on purpose.

"Yeh, yeh..." Draco smirked at her and she gave him a final glare before swinging her legs onto her sofa and reaching over to grab a book. She had to try and relax, she couldn't remain this uptight and on edge for the entire length of his stay. Her neck and shoulders were hurting and she was sure it was because she was so tense all the time. She rubbed them and stretched.

"Do you need a rub down?" Draco offered from his sofa but she just huffed at him. They read in silence for a few minutes and Hermione was finally beginning to get involved in her book when Draco put his paper down and rummaged around on the coffee table. "So this is one of the master pieces then?" She looked over to see him holding a copy of her latest novel.

"Yes, you can read it if you like," she waited for his response, knowing that she was about to receive some sarcastic comment but he surprised her.

"I might just do that so I can see what all the fuss is about," he opened her book and looked at the first few pages. She went back to her book but he interrupted her again just a few seconds later. "Did you know that Blaise has asked Weaslette out? He's taking her out tonight."

"Really?" Hermione was genuinely shocked. Not that Blaise had asked Ginny out but that Draco knew about it before she did.

"Ah! So girls don't share everything then?" Draco said with a grin.

Hermione sighed. "She probably didn't want to tell me because he's your friend."

"Charming."

"You know what I mean."

"So what happened with her and Potter then?" Draco asked.

"They're still friends but I think they maybe got together too soon. They just seemed to have less and less in common once Harry started working at the Ministry," Hermione explained. Draco didn't comment but stood up and reached for the wine bottle. "I don't want any more thanks," she said but Draco ignored her and poured her a glass anyway.

"Yeh, you do," he said and handed her the glass. She stared at him for a moment, wondering what he meant, before taking it from him. Instead of returning to his own sofa, Draco lowered himself onto the floor next to hers and sat looking at her, sipping his drink.

"Now you're staring," Hermione pointed out.

"Have you told your parents about all this yet? Or are you going to just turn up one day at their door with their grandchild?" Draco spoke quietly, obviously trying not to antagonise her.

"No of course not...I will tell them soon..."

"Would you like me to tell them with you?" Draco asked and Hermione let her jaw drop open in surprise. "I can use my charm and prove that you were wrong about me for all those years."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say, she was totally astonished by his offer. "Err..." she stuttered over her words. "That might be good, thanks." She rubbed her neck again, partly because it was still hurting and partly because he was making her feel nervous being so considerate. It wasn't normal.

"Is it your neck or shoulders that hurt?" Draco asked.

"Both." Hermione watched him put his wine glass down and move around the sofa so that he was kneeling behind her. She felt a little jolt of electricity as she realized what he was intending to do but it was too late to protest because his hands were already on her shoulders, rubbing gently. "It's not that bad," Hermione said, "there's no need for you to do this."

"Shut up and relax," Draco's voice was near her ear and she took a huge gulping breath, trying to stop herself from jumping off the sofa. His fingers were firmly but gently kneading her tight muscles and she couldn't help but relax as the tightness began to lessen. He didn't speak and continued his massage, his fingers expertly working on her knots. He hit one particular muscle and Hermione couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Mmmm..."

She felt him chuckle. "Was that a good mmmm or a bad one?" he asked, his voice still close to her ear. She felt embarrassed and tried to move away but he grasped her shoulders and pulled her back against the arm of the sofa.

"Relax."

She took another gulp and tried to do as he instructed and it didn't take long before she was relaxing against his fingers again. It felt amazing. Suddenly his fingers left her shoulders and she was about to protest when she realized he had replaced them with his lips. She was tense immediately again, despite how it felt to have him gently putting his lips on the sensitive skin of her neck. She knew Draco wasn't caught up in the moment; this was his way of leading up to the thing they both knew that they had to do and that made Hermione want to run screaming from the room.

"Relax." Draco's voice was close again, this time his breath tickling her ear but she turned and started to protest.

"I can't...I just can't..."

Draco's eyes met hers for the briefest of moments and she was surprised to see concern in them. He grasped her shoulders again and lifted her hair away from her neck before placing his warm lips, so lightly on her skin that she could hardly feel it. Involuntarily she shivered and she felt her breath catch. She was terrified but what he was doing to her was making her body respond of its own accord. He bent her neck to the side very slightly, allowing his lips to trace around her ear and lower to her shoulder and then back again. He moved around the sofa, still on his knees, his lips never leaving her skin, just moving past her ear, nearer to her jaw. He pulled her legs down onto the floor before moving in between them so that he was much closer. Now his lips were tracing her jaw and then lower to her shoulder blade and back. Hermione's anxiety had slipped a little because somehow he was managing to make her do as he had instructed. She was beginning to relax, losing herself in the sensation of having him kissing her skin.

"Better?" His question was whispered against her neck and all she could manage to do was nod because unbelievably, she was okay. She still had a huge knot in her stomach but Draco's lips were drawing a response from her that she couldn't control. She suddenly realised that his lips had left her skin and he was staring at her, his face just millimetres from hers. His eyes were mesmerizing, deep grey with flecks of gold and when they lowered to her lips for a second, a million butterflies exploded in her stomach. She wanted to pull away and yet she also wanted him to kiss her and then his lips were on hers and she could no longer think straight.

Her muddled brain registered somewhere that this was Draco Malfoy and that these gentle, incredible and shockingly tender kisses were all leading to one thing but the sensations that were now washing over her overwhelmed any thoughts she may have. Draco was tracing butterfly kisses along her lower lip, then her top lip and as he gently increased the pressure she felt a huge thrill run through her that made her tremble. Without thinking, she parted her lips allowing him to deepen the kiss, his arms moving around her onto her lower back pulling her closer. Her hands moved up his arms onto his shoulders and he leant her backwards as his lips continued their exploration of her mouth.

Hermione couldn't believe she was willingly allowing this to happen but she suddenly didn't want Draco to stop. Her lips responded to his enthusiastically, her arms sliding around his neck, her one hand slipping into his the top of his open shirt to run over the smooth and muscled skin and it took a moment for her to register that the gasping sigh she heard was her own. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her breath quick and uneven and her brain was turning to mush. Draco's hands slipped onto her hips and then traced her body upwards over her stomach and then higher his one hand skimming her breast just for a second.

This one touch managed to reach through the haze Draco was creating as reality kicked in and Hermione pulled back, her eyes wide and nervous.

"Draco...I'm not sure...I know we have to but..." she spoke, her voice husky. Draco's amazing eyes locked to hers again and he put his finger on her lips.

"This doesn't have to be bad, Hermione," his voice was just above a whisper as if speaking any louder would break the spell he was trying to create. "I can make it good but you have to let me..."

Hermione took a shuddering breath, her eyes searching his handsome face as she tried to relax again. The way he had just made her feel was not only incredible, the best anyone had ever made her feel, but it was even more pronounced because this was Draco Malfoy making her feel like this. She would never have thought it possible that she would have so willingly let herself be kissed and touched by him, let alone enjoy it. But it wasn't this that allowed her to finally give in to the inevitable, it wasn't this that made her accept that she must let this continue. It was the way he was looking at her, the way he was holding her, his whispered questions. Whether it was true or all a very clever pretence, he was making her feel cared for. He was showing her he understood just how traumatic this could be if he didn't do it right.

And so her little nod to tell him to continue came easily and when he lifted her from the sofa, their lips locked together, she didn't even think to protest. He carried her easily up the stairs, kissing her tenderly, kicking her bedroom door open and gently placing her onto her bed.

The next time Hermione wanted to run her hands over his skin, there was no hesitation and when his lips moved lower, his hands exploring her she willingly let him.

**Well, hope it wasn't too risky? I tried to write it tastefully. I could have skipped over it completely of course and jumped straight to the next morning but it was really important to the story and to their relationship so I wanted to include it. **

**To make it entirely clear, I DID NOT want it to seem as if Draco was persuading or pushing Hermione into anything because he wasn't. It was mutual, it was just that Draco was more relaxed and I suppose more willing to do it. I wanted to show Hermione's reluctance but also the affect Draco was having on her and I wanted Draco to show his caring and tender side, so that she knew he understood.**

**Hope it was okay, sorry to ramble on but it's quite a delicate subject and I wanted to make sure that no-one was offended or upset by any implications. **

**Thank you so so so so much for the reviews. So many already and please keep giving me your opinions, I am happy to take any constructive criticism (and of course any praise!). x**


	7. The Visit

As soon as Hermione awoke she knew something had changed but it took her a few seconds to remember the events of last night. As soon as she did she turned to see Draco but she was alone. She rolled onto her back, spreading herself over the bed and gazed up at the ceiling. A hundred images from last night popped in front of her eyes and as she remembered more and more she blushed. Oh my god! She had actually had sex with Draco Malfoy!

She had been dreading it so much and yet, entirely because of Draco, it had been amazing. He had been tender, gentle, patient and she wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't experienced it herself. They didn't care about each other and she had been expecting it to be, at best, tolerable and at worst, torturous and it had been so much better than either of those.

She wondered again why Draco was being so considerate, he didn't have any choice about what they had to do unless he was willing to lose his magic but that didn't mean he had to be nice about it. He'd taken her refusal to not live at Malfoy Manor exceptionally well, he'd agreed to move in here because it would make it easier and less structured while they were being forced to try for a baby but really there hadn't been an urgent need for him to do that so why was he being so accommodating?

And then there was last night! She hadn't expected him to be brutal or make her do anything she didn't want to, of course. Even at school his main weapon had been his sharp tongue, but his painstaking seduction of her had been far more than she expected. She sat up in bed and tried to put her finger on something, because there was something. She was willing to accept that Draco had matured, she was willing to accept that he was behaving even better because of the situation they were in but still something seemed out of place. His words from the other day came back to her again and she closed her eyes and sighed. Bloody hell! What had he meant when he said that this would be over quickly? It was impossible! She just couldn't think of anything!

Eventually she slipped out of bed, put on her robe and headed downstairs, expecting to find Draco on one of the sofas but the place was silent and empty. Hermione wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but an empty house wasn't it! She told herself that what had happened last night wasn't part of a relationship. It was a necessary evil and she was a fool to expect it to change things between her and Draco.

After making herself a drink and some toast and went back to the lounge to eat it and then she went to get ready. She examined herself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. What she wouldn't give for straight, smooth hair. She touched the mirror and the door popped open, a couple of bottles spilling out. Hermione caught them awkwardly before they hit the sink and smashed. Draco must have tried to squeeze his toiletries in with hers and the door wasn't shutting properly. She began to rearrange the contents when the door swung again and a small bottle fell from the top of the cabinet. Her hands were already full so she couldn't catch it and it fell to the floor with a small clang. Struggling she dropped some bottles into the sink and bent down to retrieve it. She didn't remember it at all so maybe it was Draco's? But why would he have put it so high up on top of the cabinet?

She examined the label but it was hand written and very hard to read. She could decipher the word Nicus and one of the other words began with an A but the third word was undecipherable. She suddenly felt as if she was prying and tried to put the bottle back but she couldn't reach. She was about to get something to stand on when her doorbell rang and she went to answer it, putting the bottle on the sink so she could put it back on top of the cabinet afterwards. She swung the door open to find a tall man standing there.

"Hermione Granger?" he asked.

"Yes...oh actually Malfoy," Hermione corrected herself. "Hermione Malfoy." It sounded strange to her ears and she couldn't imagine ever getting used to it. "Err...who wants to know?" she asked, suspiciously.

"I'm from the Ministry," he flashed a card at her. "We're just calling on each couple involved in the Marriage Law programme to make sure that things are progressing according to plan?"

Hermione was slightly puzzled by this but she nodded. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Good. Any problems please contact your initial programme organizer." With a curt nod he strolled off and Hermione shut the door, felling slightly uneasy. She went to the attic and started writing when the doorbell rang again. This time she went to answer it quickly, ready to give her visitor a piece of her mind.

"I've just told you that everything is fine...I'm very busy..." she stopped mid sentence because there stood Harry, Ron and Ginny, looking at her like she had gone mad. "Sorry! I just had a guy from the Ministry here."

They all hugged and Hermione made them a drink before they all settled on the sofas.

"So, Malfoy then?" Ron asked and Hermione wasn't entirely sure what he was asking her so she just nodded. "What's it like?"

"Err...what exactly do you want to know, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Well, is he living here? Is he still an obnoxious idiot?"

"You should know! You're the one who works with him!" Hermione said.

"He's been abroad for ages and I've hardly seen him since he got back. He still walks around the building like he owns the place," Ron's tone left Hermione in no doubt that he was less than happy with her situation but he was obviously having to accept it, just like she was. Either that or they lost their magic.

Harry was sitting next to Hermione, his arm around her. "It is okay then?" he asked. "We were worried what you were having to put up with but Ginny said that Malfoy was being reasonable."

Hermione nodded. "Yes he is. We're tolerating each other because we have no choice but he has been on his best behaviour."

"Did our invites to the wedding get lost in the post?" Ron asked, sarcastically.

"Ron! I could hardly invite you, could I?" Hermione said. "It was traumatic enough anyway so the last thing I needed was to be worrying if you or Harry were going to thump Draco in the face at any moment!"

"She has a good point," Ginny said with a grin.

"Slimy git," Ron commented to nobody in particular but he then said no more.

"Who was it from the Ministry?" Harry asked and Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me his name. He said he was checking up on all the couples involved in the Marriage Law programme," Hermione shrugged but then she noticed Harry was frowning.

"It would be highly unusual for us to send someone out to you," he said. "What did he look like?"

"Tall, stocky...I didn't really take a good look."

"I'm going to check," Harry said, standing up. "I'll be back in a minute."

Hermione watched him go, a little puzzled by his reaction.

"So, you actually have to have a child with him?" Ron asked, not seeming able to get off the subject.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm sure the last thing Hermione wants to talk about right now is her situation with Malfoy."

Harry appeared in the corner of the room and walked over. "We haven't sent anyone," he said, his face concerned.

"I don't understand. He wouldn't be from with your department," Hermione said.

"No, I checked all departments. No-one has been sent." Harry sat down next to Hermione. "Until I can find out who he was, don't answer the door to anyone you don't know and be careful."

Hermione nodded, feeling slightly sick. "Thanks, Harry."

"Hey, no problem. Listen, Ron and I have to go back to work, sorry it's such a quick visit. We just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, that's a shame," Hermione said.

"I'm staying," Ginny said, cheerfully.

So the girls said goodbye to Harry and Ron and Hermione went to get her and Ginny a few snacks and another drink.

"Let's take it to the attic, I love it up there," Ginny suggested and a few minutes later the girls were settled by the picture window.

"How are Harry and Ron about all this really?" Hermione asked.

"Mmm...biting their tongues, infuriated, ready to punch Draco's lights out if he puts a hair out of place..." Ginny reeled off a list with a cheerful grin.

"Great!" Hermione said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry about them. Everyone knows the situation you've been placed in," Ginny touched Hermione's arm affectionately.

"You're right! Whereas you're getting up close and personal with an ex enemy and Slytherin completely of your own choosing!" Hermione watched Ginny's face as she realized that she knew about her and Blaise. "Shame I had to hear it from Draco, isn't it?"

"I was going to tell you!" Ginny protested. "I thought you had enough on your plate right now and I knew you wouldn't appreciate me dating your husband's best friend."

"Merlin! I had forgot about that as well! The two of them will be comparing notes!" Hermione said, her face showing her distaste at the idea of this. "So, is he as nice as he seems?"

Ginny grinned from ear to ear. "Oh yes! He's great, we had a great time."

"Good...well I think it's good," Hermione said and Ginny grinned again.

"Any Malfoy babies on the way yet?" she asked with an evil smirk and Hermione groaned.

"Merlin, Ginny! Only you could phrase it like that!"

"Just kidding but I do want to know...you know...have you or haven't you yet?" Ginny leant forward eagerly and Hermione sighed loudly.

"Really? You expect me to answer you?"

"Ah! That means you have," Ginny chuckled. "So, how was it?" She stopped talking and lowered her voice. "Sorry, I'm only joking, I do know it must be bloody awful for you."

Hermione bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Ginny or not. In the end, her overwhelming need to tell someone won. "No...actually it wasn't awful..."

Ginny practically bounced up and down, her eyes wide. "Oh! Wow! So you have done it then? When? Here? And it wasn't awful?"

Hermione gave a little smile. "Yes, last night, yes and no."

Ginny shook her head trying to match Hermione's answers to her questions. "Yes you have done it, last night, here and no it wasn't awful?" Hermione nodded and Ginny clapped her hands. "Ooh! Tell me, tell me...did he kiss you or was it a quick..."

"Ginny!" Hermione interrupted her friend. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I was so nervous, I felt terrible but Draco was...well he was great. Considerate, you know."

Ginny held her hand up to silence Hermione's flow. "Hermione, you're not falling for him are you?"

"What? No! Of course not! I was just really grateful to him for how he handled the situation."

Ginny smirked again. "Was he good?"

Hermione pushed her friends shoulder. "You're incorrigible!"

"Come on! You can't blame me for asking. This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about here, rumoured sex god and confirmed hottest body alive!"

Hermione laughed loudly at her friend before she managed a smirk of her own. "It wasn't about enjoying ourselves, Ginny."

"Nevertheless, it would have been a waste not to, wouldn't it?" Ginny grinned and Hermione shook her head in a helpless gesture.

**Thanks for the review last chapter...hope you liked this one, more mysteries I'm afraid! x**


	8. The Missing Bottle

Ginny had only just left when Draco arrived home and Hermione was in the attic so she didn't hear him. She turned round in surprise when Draco entered the room.

"Oh! You made me jump!" she said. She then noticed his demeanour. "What's the matter?"

"Have you seen a bottle?" Draco looked pale and he was sweating. "A little brown bottle? It was on top of the cabinet in the bathroom."

Hermione put her hand to her mouth. "Oh! Yes, I'm sorry. I knocked it off the top earlier, it's on the sink."

"No it's not."

Draco sat down heavily in a chair and Hermione went over to him. "It is, I was going to get something to stand on and then the doorbell rang and I forgot. Are you ill? Is it your medicine?"

Draco put his head in his hands. "Yes, I need it. Can you get it for me?"

"Of course." Hermione stared at him, concerned then she hurried down the stairs to the bathroom. Draco was right, the bottle wasn't on the sink and Hermione felt a little twinge of panic. She had definitely put it there so how had it moved? She hunted along the back of the sink and below by the pedestal but she couldn't see it. After five minutes she leant against the wall in a panic because there was absolutely no sign of it. She had even checked the small bin. She went back upstairs, feeling anxious because it was obvious that Draco actually needed it quite urgently. She wondered what was wrong with him.

When she entered the attic room he wasn't in the chair and she sighed, exasperated. Had he gone downstairs? She was about to leave when she heard a low moan and she walked around the desk to find Draco on the floor. He was as white as a sheet, almost transparent and he was sweating profusely, his hair wet and sticking to his head. His breathing was laboured and she bent over him anxiously.

"Draco? I can't find it! What shall I do?"

But Draco seemed incapable of answering her and Hermione began to sweat herself. He looked awful and he was scaring her to death. She raced back downstairs and tried to conduct a calm search for the bottle again. But it soon became frantic and she started to cry. She stood up and leant over the sink, desperately thinking of something she could do. Who could help? As she saw her reflection in the mirror a thought hit her and she pulled the door open and there is was! On the bottom shelf, in the corner. She never even considered that it might be in the cabinet! Ginny or Harry must have put it away when they used the bathroom. Hermione grabbed the bottle and ran up the stairs back into the attic. She could hear Draco moaning before she opened the door and she practically threw herself at him.

"I've got it!" she rubbed his cheek, trying to get his attention. "Do you drink it? Draco?"

"Yes..." Draco's voice was a whisper and Hermione opened the lid and helped him raise his head.

"How much? The whole bottle?" she asked.

"No...drop...a drop..."

She shook the bottle gently just once and a small drop of the black liquid dropped onto Draco's tongue. She sat back, her heart pounding and she could do nothing now except watch. Within seconds, his breathing had eased and just five minutes later he was sitting up and drinking a glass of water.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione was in shock, he'd scared her half to death. After her initial relief, she now felt angry at him. "Why haven't you told me about this? You scared me to death!" She actually felt a bit sick and faint so she lowered herself onto the floor next to him.

"There was no need for you to know," Draco still sounded groggy but he looked better.

"Obviously there is! If I'd known how important the bottle was I would never have left it lying about!"

"That's why it was on top of the cabinet," Draco glanced over at her. "You're not going to faint are you?"

"No."

"You look a funny green colour," Draco said.

"Maybe because I thought you were going to die on my attic floor!" Hermione said, her voice rising.

"Yeh, sorry about that," Draco half smiled. Hermione stared at him reproachfully and she started to feel a bit better. Draco sipped his water and for a few minutes they sat in silence.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" Hermione broke the silence. Draco shook his head.

"Oh, it's a long and complicated story. As long as I take the medicine every other day, I'm fine."

Hermione wanted to grab him around the throat for being so evasive. "Draco, you just scared me half to death. The least you owe me is an explanation!"

"See, that's where you're wrong. I don't owe you anything. You're only my wife on paper, Granger." Draco's voice was cutting and Hermione glared at him.

"I should have just let you suffer you ungrateful pig!" she spat the words at him, her annoyance flowing over. "I know none of this is real but you've don't have to be so off hand and rude with me."

"Okay," Draco said and he leant his head back against the wall, still not feeling quite right. "I'll try to remember my manners but my personal life is off limits. This is a temporary arrangement."

"I am your personal life!" Hermione's face was like thunder. "And how exactly is this temporary? Unless you call 18 years temporary because in case it's slipped your mind I could actually be pregnant with our baby right now! Or do you think you've done your part already! A quick romp in bed and that's the end of your responsibility!"

"Is this about last night?" Draco asked and Hermione bit her lip. "Because that wasn't real either. It was something I had to do to make sure magic continues so if you're getting all emotional about it that's your problem."

"Why did you bother pretending to be nice? The last few days, you've been friendly...well on your scale!" Hermione pulled a face but she was trying not to get upset. She was stupid to let him get to her like this. "If you were going to be like this, if this is how you really think then why pretend to be nice?"

"I wasn't pretending," Draco said and Hermione frowned at him, not understanding his logic. "I told you exactly what I thought of all this and why I was doing all it. I can't let magic die and I'm willing to do anything to stop that happening."

Hermione moved close to him and poked him with her finger. "So why didn't you just throw me on the bed and get on with it? What was all the seduction about?"

She saw Draco's eyes flare and he grabbed her hand to stop her poking him. "Because I'm not an animal and because I've never made love to a girl who wasn't willing. I'm not a monster, Hermione. I mean everything I say and I did tell you that I understood how traumatic it would be for you. I wanted you to be comfortable with it." She felt the wind taken out of her sails because he might have an awful attitude but she couldn't deny that his intentions had been good. She was going to have to stop taking things so personally but the problem was this was becoming personal to her and she didn't seem to be able to stop it.

**Hmmmm...the plot thickens...short chapter but I have another to post soon and this was a good place to stop...let me know what you think. x**


	9. The Test

Draco was lying on the sofa and Hermione did actually feel sorry for him. It had been over two hours since he had been taken so ill and they had eaten but he still looked pale. She went to the kitchen to clean up, her mind racing with the events of the day. What was the matter with Draco? Was it a Malfoy thing? What if it was hereditary, could it affect their baby? She really needed some answers but she knew she would have to be patient.

She then heard Draco exclaim loudly and went running into the lounge, thinking he was ill again. Instead she found him standing in the middle of the room staring at Harry!

"For Merlin's sake, Potter! You can't just apparate into here!"

"I wouldn't normally, this is urgent," Harry said.

"Harry? What's going on?" Hermione hugged him. When she let go she saw Draco staring at them and she felt embarrassed.

"Yeh, Potter! Who the hell do you think you are just turning up like this? I could have been naked." Draco paused and Hermione saw a familiar smirk on his face. "Or more importantly, we could have both been naked..."

Hermione saw Harry's eyes widen and she glared at Draco. "Ignore him, Harry. What's the matter?"

"You weren't the only one who got a visit today," Harry said to Hermione but Draco interrupted.

"A visit? What do you mean? A visit from whom?"

"Haven't you told him?" Harry asked. "You really should have told him, Hermione. I told you he wasn't from the Ministry, Draco should know."

Hermione stared at Harry for a second because he'd called Draco, Draco! And he didn't seem to realize he'd done it. Did they call each other that at work?

"What should I know?" Draco demanded.

Hermione turned to him "I had a visit today. It was a man and he said he was from the Ministry and that they were checking on all the couples involved in the programme. He had a card!" She said this last part slightly defensively because now she was telling Draco what happened it did sound as if she'd been slightly gullible. "I told Harry when he came and he checked it out but the Ministry hadn't sent anyone."

Draco ran his hand through his hair. "Bloody hell, Hermione! Potter's right! That should have been the first thing you told me when I got back."

Hermione folded her arms in front of her. "We were kind of busy, if you remember!" She stared at him pointedly. Harry made a bleurgh noise and Hermione turned to him, realizing how it had sounded. "Oh no! We weren't busy doing that! Draco was..." she was going to say ill but stopped. That was meant to be a secret and she was sure the last person Draco would want to tell would be Harry. She corrected herself. "Draco was being ridiculous, we had an argument."

Draco looked at her with a – couldn't you think of some other excuse – look on his face but he didn't protest. "So have you found out who he was? Was he on the records?" he asked Harry and Hermione watched him fascinated as his professional switch seemed to be turned on.

"No, it's worse than that," Harry looked pale and Hermione had that feeling of dread in her stomach again. "You weren't the only who got a visit, Hermione...one partner from every couple did."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"All the visits happened the same way as yours. The difference is that five of the couples had a second visit..." Hermione's heart was in her mouth because Harry's tone was conveying far more than his actual words. "The second visit was to try and kill them. They targeted the female partner in particular."

Hermione saw Draco's face harden and she covered her mouth with her hands. "Is anyone hurt?"

Harry nodded, his face sad. "I'm sorry, Hermione. They killed all of them. After they murdered the women they also attacked their partners."

Hermione sank onto the sofa because she wasn't sure her legs would hold her up. "Oh Merlin!"

"Bloody hell!" Draco looked angry. "Why only five of them, why not an combined attack on all the couples? We know about it now so they must know that we're going to be better prepared if they try anything again."

"We don't know. Unless they haven't the manpower." Harry looked down at Hermione. "Are you okay? Don't worry, we'll make sure you're safe." He pointed at Draco. "And you are married to an Auror."

"But those people, Harry! They were forced into this situation just as me and Draco have been and now their dead!"

"I know," Harry sat down by her and she leant against him.

Draco was still standing. "But why? It doesn't make sense. Why would any wizard want to try and stop this happening?"

Harry looked up at him. "Exactly! It make absolutely no sense at all. Everyone's been called in."

Draco nodded. "Right, I'll go and get changed."

Harry stood up again. "No, that's why I came to tell you. Someone has to stay with Hermione."

Draco glanced down at Hermione then stared at Harry. "I'll call Weaslette...or Blaise..."

"Someone qualified. They were using advance magic, Draco."

If Hermione's brain hadn't been so mixed up she would have asked him why he kept addressing Draco by his first name. Instead she stood up and put a hand on each of their arms.

"I'm a better witch than either of you are wizards, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself," she said.

"Unless someone shows you a fake Ministry I.D. then you'll probably invite him in and be making him a cup of tea within five minutes," Draco said this sarcastically and Harry chuckled. Hermione glared at them both.

"Very funny, Malfoy! And anyway should you be rushing off just yet?" she asked Draco, hoping Harry wouldn't ask what she was talking about.

"Firstly, you're not better than both of us," Draco said. "Secondly this is exactly what we've been trained to deal with and lastly I'm fine now."

"So you're okay to stay with her then?" Harry asked Draco who raised his eyebrows.

"No. You can stay."

"I can't, I have to go and tell some of the other couples," Harry said.

"I can do that. You stay with her," Draco insisted.

"No. I have to go back, I've been fully briefed," Harry was now equally insistent.

"I can order you to stay..." Draco said and Hermione frowned at him.

"What do you mean? How can you order Harry to stay? Since when were you his boss?" she asked.

"He's not my boss," Harry said. "Draco is moving sections so he's training a few of us in the areas he covers now. But as he heads up Safety Protocol he would generally take charge if there's an emergency safety issue."

"Like right now," Draco said. "I was called in this morning as someone had tried to steal some papers from the office, this has to be connected. You'll have to stay."

So that was where he'd gone! At least he hadn't run off and left her to wake up alone on purpose or because he couldn't face her. She realized that Draco and Harry were still arguing so she interrupted.

"For Merlin's sake! I'll be perfectly fine!" Hermione tutted at them both. "You should both go, they need you both."

"She'd prefer you to be cooped up with her than me..." Draco said to Harry and Hermione glanced at him.

"No, I wouldn't." She looked almost as shocked by her own words as Draco and Harry did. After a moment of sheer panic because she had said her thoughts out loud - and worse still she'd said thoughts she didn't even knew she had – she back peddled. "What I mean is I'd prefer it if neither of you stayed! I'm a grown woman and I don't need a baby sitter. It's ridiculous."

Harry sighed loudly and looked at Draco. "What do you think?" he asked and yet again Hermione felt that she must have missed something because since when did Harry ask Draco politely for his opinion?

"I suppose I could clear it," Draco said, looking at Hermione. "Keep your wand with you at all times, don't answer the door to anyone and you must put up some protection spells – Protego Totalum, Salvio Hexia..."

Harry chuckled at the look on Hermione's face. "You're talking to the girl who at seventeen put up the spells that prevented Voldemort and his hunters finding us in the woods," he said and Draco sighed.

"Okay, just be careful," he said and Hermione smiled at him.

"I will."

After they left Hermione had a few moments of regret about insisting she be left alone so, although it was late she went upstairs to write a few pages. She checked her calendar and was upset to see that this book was taking a lot longer than the others. Not surprising really with all the distractions! She was after all now married to her former enemy, trying to get pregnant with his child, dealing with his mysterious illness and now under some sort of death threat herself. Not exactly boring!

A thought hit her. It had been 24 hours since she and Draco had...she didn't complete the thought. She could check if she was pregnant. It was times like this she was glad she was a witch because it would be weeks before a Muggle test would work. She grabbed her wand and was about to say the spell when she stopped. This was huge! She was about to find out if she was having a baby! Albeit, not in ideal circumstances but even so it was still a special thing. She wondered if she should wait for Draco but she knew she couldn't wait. She waved her wand and said the spell and she immediately knew. She didn't know how, the thought was then just in her head.

She wasn't pregnant. She sat still for a moment not quite sure how she felt. Slightly relieved in one way but quite sad in another. And apart from her personal feelings about it, it was important that she conceived soon because they only had a year. Then her thoughts went naturally along the line and she realized that she was going to have to have sex with Draco again. Again she wasn't sure how she felt about this either but then decided that being embarrassed had won. Never mind that they had done it once already, it was excruciatingly embarrassing to get naked and...well other things with Draco Malfoy! Ginny's words popped into her head and she giggled. It would be a waste to not enjoy it though, wouldn't it?

**Hope you liked this, I enjoyed writing the interaction between Harry and Draco and Hermione's reaction to it. Draco was being protective as well. Thanks for all the great reviews - so many! It's great!**

**Big chapter coming next both in length and what it contains...**


	10. The Bombshell

**Okay, this is one of those chapters that you're going to love (hopefully) and yet really, really hate. And I guess you might feel both those emotions about me by the end of it as well. Oh and Draco is slightly OOC but by the end you'll totally understand why. It's a big read so concentrate...see ya at the bottom. x**

Hermione was in the kitchen cleaning up her breakfast things. She hadn't heard from Draco or Harry at all and it had seemed a long night because she kept waking up, her mind racing. She'd spent some of the time lying in her bed trying to decipher the mix up of thoughts and emotions in her head. The only conclusion she could come to was that this was all a big mess and she was making it worse because she reluctantly began to admit that she was beginning to like Draco. Not all the time and sometimes not that much but any feelings towards him other than pure hatred were amazing. When he had been ill she had felt guilt and panic but she would have felt that about anyone in Draco's situation. But she had also felt something else, a feeling of dread and of wanting to help him at all costs. A feeling that if something happened to him, she wouldn't know what to do. What was the illness that Draco had? Was it a Malfoy thing? What if it was hereditary, could it affect their baby? She really needed some answers but she knew she would have to be patient.

"Hermione." Draco's voice made her jump and she almost dropped the glass she was holding. "Sorry," he said. She turned to face him.

"Oh my god! You scared me to death! People have to stop apparating into here!" Hermione put her hand to her chest and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, again," Draco said.

"Are you okay?" Hermione heard herself ask and wondered what was the matter with her. Why was that her first question? Why wasn't she asking if they'd found the murderers or if anyone else had been hurt?

"Yes, I'm totally fine now," Draco answered naturally and he didn't seem to notice that her first question was about him. "Dog tired but fine. We might have a lead on who's being doing this but everything is on hold for now until we confirm it."

"No-one else has been hurt?"

"No. Everyone is under guard..." Draco smirked. "Except one certain Mrs Malfoy who was too stubborn and pig headed to accept help..."

"Well it would have been pointless because no-one has been here." Hermione shrugged. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes...no...I will in a while," Draco stuttered over his words and she stared at him. She'd never heard him stutter before. He twisted his lips his face serious. "Hermione, we need to talk. Let's go and sit down."

Hermione frowned because if anyone told you to sit down it never meant you were about to hear good news. Unless you were telling your partner you were pregnant. She stopped in her tracks.

"Oh! I have to tell you something," she said.

"Tell me later, I need to speak to you first."

"No. I did the test, to see if I'm pregnant."

Draco turned and looked at her. "Merlin!" he looked pale. "Let's make this as difficult as possible eh?" he said, almost to himself.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Go on tell me," Draco's eyes had softened and his voice was quiet. Hermione sat opposite him on her sofa and shook her head.

"I'm not pregnant."

Draco's face showed a plethora of emotions before he shut it off again. "Never mind. We still have time."

Hermione nodded. "What did you need to talk to me about?" Her mouth was dry because she was nervous, what did he want to talk about? Was he going to explain about his illness? He'd already refused to do that but what else could it be?

Draco sat on the sofa, his arms resting on his legs, his hands clasped together. He looked up at her from under his lashes and she couldn't take her eyes off him. He had a way about him that was mesmerizing. He started speaking and his voice was still quiet and calm but Hermione could hear her heart beating in her own ears.

"About a year ago, I was in a fight, with some other Aurors against some suspected death eaters. I was hit by a spell and that's about as much as I remember for about three months. They thought it was Avada Kadavra because I was so ill but obviously it couldn't have been because no-one can survive Avada Kadavra..." Draco paused and gave a little grin. "Well, no-one except Potter of course." Draco lifted his fringe. "Last time I checked I hadn't got a lightning scar so I guess it wasn't the killing curse."

Hermione smiled at his joke, pleased that he was explaining it to her. He continued.

"They didn't even know if it was a combination of curses I'd been hit with. One of them may have been Avada Kadavra but because it was combined with another it didn't work properly. So that's why they sent me abroad to stay at a special healer's hospital where they specialize in unusual curses. I think the Ministry wanted my story kept quiet as well because it's not good publicity for them that one of their Aurors had been injured and they didn't know how to cure him." Draco leant back against the sofa and sighed. "So, I woke up in a foreign hospital, feeling awful and they still couldn't tell me what had happened to me. They tried every tracing spell they knew, they did hundreds of tests on me and they even interviewed everyone who was there. And that was when they decided to drag Potter in..."

Hermione interrupted him immediately. "Harry? What do you mean?"

"Well he's survived Avada Kadavra hadn't he? So they wanted to see if there were any similarities and any clues that may help me."

Hermione held her hands up. "Wait! Are you telling me Harry knew all about this? He knew you'd been ill and why you were sent away?"

"Yes and Weasley. They were both there when it happened," Draco nodded and Hermione gaped at him.

"But they didn't say anything! Not a word! Even when they told me you were back, they said nothing!" Hermione was suddenly distracted from Draco's story because she couldn't believe that Harry and Ron had managed to keep this a secret from her.

"That's because their professionals and they were asked not to."

Hermione barely registered that he had just complimented his former enemies because she was still getting over the shock of Harry and Ron not telling her. "I thought they told me everything!" she said.

"Yeh, well maybe you don't know everything after all," Draco said.

"I'm sorry, I've interrupted you. Please go on," Hermione pushed her thoughts about Harry and Ron to the back of her head.

"So, they compared me to Potter and searched for a connection but again there was nothing. They're still working on it now but I think we'll never know," Draco continued.

"Were you unwell all that time?" Hermione asked, recalling how he had looked a few hours ago.

"No, I'm coming to that. While I was really ill, they thought I was going to die so they contacted a few experts to see if anyone could help. One of the people they asked was a healer called Decour, Claude Decour. He has spent his life dealing with unusual cases and he suggested using a special potion on me. They have to get permission to use this potion and it can only be used in extreme circumstances."

"Why? Is that what is in the bottle?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that's what is in the bottle," Draco nodded. "And it is very precious because it was made centuries ago by a Wizard called Bodwin. He spent his life making new potions and this one is called Elixir ta k'ull - Elixer of All. It basically cures all illness."

"Wow! How have I not heard of this?"

"It's kept a secret or everyone would want some," Draco said. "And they can't all have it because it's running out. Bodwin made four caskets of it and we're down to the last few bottles."

"Why can't they make more?"

"They've been trying. For two centuries but no-one has been able to duplicate it. Every renowned, clever and ancient wizard, including Dumbledore has tried but they have all failed. Unless someone manages to do this soon, then it will be gone forever."

"How long before it runs out?" Hermione's face had changed to fear.

"Oh, a while. They think they could make it last another ten years," Draco said.

"And if they haven't managed to duplicate it then, what happens to you?" Hermione asked this quietly, her eyes on his face.

"That isn't the problem," Draco said. He looked down at his hands again and Hermione watched him anxiously. She had this horrible feeling of dread in her stomach. He looked up again. "The Elixir usually cures the illness totally. That's why it has lasted so long. One drop and the patient is cured."

"It hasn't cured you." Hermione didn't phrase this as a question because it wasn't one. It was a statement.

"No and it won't cure me. All it is doing is managing to control the symptoms," Draco closed his eyes for a minute the expression on his face terrifying Hermione. "And it's losing its effectiveness. They told me it would, someone else has taken it like I have had to and eventually it had no affect on him at all. It gradually became less and less useful at controlling the symptoms and that is what is happening to me. It's only recently that I've had to take it so often and if I don't the consequences are far more drastic and more urgent than even a few months ago."

"You're scaring me," Hermione's voice was just above a whisper.

Draco bit his lip and seemed to square his shoulders. "Within a few months the potion will be of no use to me at all..." Hermione felt the room spin, not quite believing what he was telling her. "It just has to keep working until you're pregnant because it's unlikely I'll actually see our baby."

"What do you mean?" she asked because she didn't want to admit that she knew what he meant. He couldn't mean that!

"If they don't find a cure then within a year I'll be dead."

Hermione thought she might be sick as a wave of nausea hit her. She crumpled onto the sofa, her head in her hands. She might have only just become re-aquainted with Draco but their lives had become intertwined so quickly that she could hardly imagine that she hadn't seen him for years. And she knew that she definitely didn't want him to die! And then there was the baby! Draco might never see his own child, their child! And she would be bringing the child up alone.

"I thought I should tell you, partly because of you seeing me when I was ill earlier but also because the consequences of this will now affect you more than anyone else. I didn't tell you at first because although I might not be here for much longer but I can't bear the thought of magic being gone forever. I can't think about our child not being a wizard! But things have changed. Not only will you be bringing a child up alone, you are now under a death threat and all because of what we are doing. I thought you should have the opportunity to change your mind now that you know all the facts. If you want to cancel this whole arrangement then we can. We can just tell the Ministry that we can't conceive." Draco stopped speaking and looked over at her but Hermione was hunched over, her hands twisting together.

"I don't care about that! Draco you've just told me you're dying!"

"I know, sorry."

"Sorry! What a bloody stupid thing to say!" she was becoming hysterical but she couldn't help it. "That's what you meant isn't it? You said I just had to be brave and then it would all be over quickly! You meant our marriage, this arrangement...didn't you?" Draco nodded and opened his mouth to speak but she spoke first. "You said it like I'd be happy...relieved? How could you think that I could possibly think this was good news? Maybe it's me who's the monster if I give you that impression! I'd rather be married to you for the rest of my life than you die!"

Draco actually looked tearful as he looked at her and she could see him shaking. "I know that! At least I hoped you didn't actually want me to die, although you have threatened to murder me yourself a few times." He gave a small smile but Hermione wasn't in the mood to joke. "I've been debating about telling you and after what happened earlier and you were asking me questions I just panicked." He shrugged. "I think I'm handling it okay and then suddenly I'm not and that's when I start being defensive..."

"I don't care about that either," Hermione's voice was weak, her whole body deflated.

"I know it's a shock and I should have told you straight away but I can't handle it myself half the time..." Draco stopped talking and watched Hermione. She had her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking. She sat like this for a full minute before she looked up.

"Well, you may be trying to accept it but I won't!" she said, her face red. "I don't believe there's not a cure, I won't believe there isn't one. In a year's time you will be sleep deprived and changing nappies. Our baby is going to have a daddy and that's the end of it."

**Sorry!- that's all I have to say...**

**oh and reviews would be great but please don't shout at me...**


	11. The Change

Draco's eyes were the soft grey that made them sparkle but he shook his head at her words.

"I felt like that at first, Hermione. It's as if you can't believe it so your brain tells you there must be a way. But the fact is the best wizards in the country have been trying to find out about it for a year and they've found nothing. I have to try and accept it and so do you. I meant what I said, we can stop trying for a baby right now if you want. You can walk away and forget all about this and you will be out of danger."

Hermione looked across to him angrily. "No I can't! And I don't want to." She gave a little sniff. "Apart from the fact our baby could be the one who saves the wizarding world do you really think I can just call it a day and leave you to go off and...die...somewhere?" She struggled with the last few words. Draco eyes didn't leave her face for a second.

"It wouldn't be like that."

"I won't be like that because it isn't going to happen. We're in this together and we're going to stay in this together!" Hermione nodded her head. "I think you're forgetting what school house I was in. The best way to solve this is to face it full on." Draco didn't speak and his eyes made a journey around her face. Then he shook his head and Hermione responded immediately. "Don't shake your head at me, Draco Malfoy," she said, as if she was reprimanding a naughty child. "Did you ever believe that Harry would defeat Voldemort without getting himself killed? Did you believe that I'd become a famous author? Did you believe that you'd be married to me and trying to have a baby?" She shook her head at him. "No! Of course we didn't believe them because they seemed impossible. But nothing is impossible." She emphasized the word nothing and then gave a very small, weak smile. "Did you believe that Neville Longbottom would become the handsome, Herbology teacher at Hogwarts!"

Draco returned her smile. "No, that one I definitely didn't believe. Him just raising his wand in the same room as me terrified me." He gave a little chuckle. "Is he handsome now then?"

Hermone shrugged. "Yes, he is. I think the Year Seven students like him. Or they did while he was still single."

"But how can we solve something that experts can't?"

"Because sometimes they look at things the wrong way round," she answered.

"I'm not following you."

"Well they're looking for an answer but we may already have the answer we just don't know we have."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're talking in riddles."

"The times that Harry, Ron and I were searching for a solution to a problem and we would just keep thinking and looking until we started to go crazy. And then, something would come along that was simple – a phrase or a clue – and that would be the answer. We'd known it all along but we didn't realize it was that that could solve our problem." She stood up and moved to sit next to him. "You might have heard them say something at the hospital or Harry could have seen or heard something at the actual fight," she gave him examples, waving her hands around, "or I could have seen something while I was researching one of my books. Do you see what I mean?"

They were close now and Draco was still staring at her. It was as if he hadn't seen her before and he wanted to record every detail of her face. And those eyes of his were still a sparkling, misty grey and Hermione found herself being pulled into them. She saw him blink a few times and take a breath and that was when she knew she'd finally got through to him. He finally understood what she meant and that just maybe there was still a hope that a cure could be found. He looked down at his hands again and lowered his head.

"Merlin, Granger! You're so bloody annoyingly positive," he said but his voice lacked its usual cutting edge. "But I can't let myself believe it...it's easier if I don't believe..." he mumbled this, obviously embarrassed and Hermione felt a rush of affection for him. Of course it was easier if he didn't believe because if you believed that there was still hope then you could be heading for a huge fall. Without thinking it through, she moved closer.

"This is one time that having a quick, logical mind isn't a bonus," she said. She pointed at his head with her finger. "You need to switch it off for a while and instead of thinking with your brain start thinking with this..." she put her hand on his chest over his heart and watched as his eyes widened at her gesture. She left her one hand on him and moved the other to point at her own head. "My logical, quick mind agrees that there isn't much hope because logically every avenue has been researched." She pressed her hand that was on him harder against his body. "But what I can see if I look at it the right way is us still here in a year's time and that's the only version of the future I'm willing to accept." She bit her lip because her own words were making her feel emotional and now Draco's gaze was intense, his whole concentration on her, his chest rising and falling rapidly under her hand. And then the misty, grey deepened and she felt Draco's hand cover her own on his chest.

"Annoying, definitely annoying..." His words should have been insulting but his voice was a whisper and his eyes were deep pools of grey and somehow he made the insulting words sound like a compliment. Hermione could hardly breathe, let alone speak because the way he was looking at her was making her tingle. They way they were sitting was intimate, she could feel his body rising and falling beneath her hand, his hand over her own. She felt him squeeze it and her stomach did a little flip. He was gorgeous all the time but when he was obnoxious and rude she could ignore it but this was different. He was vulnerable, he was opening up to her and now he was looking at her in a way that made her melt.

Draco leant closer and she couldn't see his face any longer because he was placing his head against the side of hers, their hands still joined on his chest and then his other arm went around her waist, pulling her against him. She heard him sigh but it wasn't a sigh of anxiety or pain, it was a sigh of contentment and it was enough for Hermione to lose her last little bit of reservation and she found herself willingly leaning into him, her spare arm sliding up his arm to his shoulder.

"Hermione..." Draco whispered her name, his voice sounding like honey and Hermione wondered how someone just saying her name could make her feel like this. Someone she was supposed to hate, someone she definitely still disliked sometimes. But that wasn't what she was feeling right now. Right now she was feeling another emotion entirely. Draco spoke again, his lips close to her ear. "Hermione Granger, I don't know how you've done it but somehow you've bloody well got me hoping again..."

"It's Malfoy."

"What?" Draco pulled back a little to look at her again.

"My name's Malfoy..." Hermione paused for just a second then gave a little shrug. "Just on paper of course, it doesn't mean anything." She quoted his own words back to him and they both knew that they sounded wrong now. Draco managed to look slightly ashamed.

"Yeh, maybe I was wrong about that..."

And this time Hermione really smiled at him.

**Well I think we were all in need of a nice big dose of Dramione and there it is! Hope you like it and I know it was a pretty big and quick jump from how they've been with each other up until now but Draco has just opened up to Hermione and probably more than he intented to. Hope it was believable. x**


	12. The Foursome

Draco went to bed to try and catch up on some sleep and Hermione went straight into action. She left her house and walked to Diagon Alley. She took a familiar route just off the main street to a tall, thin and slightly strange looking house that looked like it would fall over had it not been for the houses either side holding it up. She knocked on the door and waited. It was flung open to reveal a thin, old man with no hair but a long, white beard.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "What a lovely surprise! Please come in."

Abraham Mason's house was as eccentric inside as out with a hodge podge of all sizes and sorts of mis-matched furniture and a book on every available surface. Hermione loved the place. She had met Abraham during some research she was doing for one of her books. Now she knew him, she could see that a library was the obvious place to meet him because that was where he spent the majority of his time.

They had been looking at the same research section when he had turned to her and asked her where he might find the novels written by Hermione Granger. He obviously knew who she was and as he said it his face had creased into a smile and she had liked him immediately. They had seen each other regularly at the library from then on and Hermione looked forward to seeing him. Not only was he a very lovely old man but he was a constant source of amazing tales and information and he seemed to be able to read a book and then keep it in his mind without the need to look at it again. His love of literature was at least on the same scale as Hermione's and the two of them had spent hours discussing books.

He settled Hermione down with a drink and asked her how she was before he sat opposite her and put on his glasses. "What can I do for you, Hermione?"

Hermione felt slightly sorry that he knew she was here for a particular reason and not just for a visit. "You know me too well," she said. "I want some advice about something, but it has been told to me in secret so it can no further than this room."

"Oh, of course, my dear," Abraham smiled at her. "But before you start, I understand congratulations are in order, Mrs Malfoy." Hermione shook her head in disbelief. How did he know? He always seemed to know everything!

"You know the story then?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh yes. How have you been?" Abraham asked and Hermione knew he understood exactly what had happened and what Hermione had to do.

"Oh, up and down," she answered.

"I sincerely hope you're not here for marriage guidance dear because I think that may be the one subject I can't help you with." He chuckled and she shook her head.

"I'm sure you'd be able to help, even with that," she said. "I need to ask you about multiple curses, I mean if someone is hit by more than one curse at the same time."

"Mmm. That's a tricky subject. My answers will depend entirely on which two or more curses were used as each combination is unique and has to be dealt with differently. As I am sure you can imagine, there are thousands of combinations, it is a complicated subject."

"Well that's the main problem. We don't know which curses he was hit with but there is a possibility that one of them was Avada Kadavra," Hermione explained.

"Ah, then that is a problem. Another curse used at the same time would and could dilute the power of the Killing Curse. Is this person who was hit very ill?"

Hermione watched the old man in front of her and knew he was perfectly aware of whom they were talking about. She did sometimes wonder if he could read her mind. "You know we're talking about Draco, right?" she asked and Abraham smiled.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy."

"He is ill but they've given him a potion that stops the symptoms but it's losing its effectiveness and eventually it won't work at all..." Hermione felt a lump in her throat and had to stop speaking.

"I see. Well, there is a way to deduce which curses were used."

"They have tried lots of things, tracing and things."

"Tracing is a very imprecise art. Was Mr Malfoy conscious as he was hit?" Abraham walked over to a shelf behind him that was laden with books. Hermione could almost hear the shelves groaning under the weight.

"As he was hit, yes but he was knocked unconscious by it," she answered. "But other people were there that saw it happen."

"Ah, that is good."

"But they have already interviewed them and it didn't help," Hermione said. Abraham returned to his seat with a small, brown book. He flicked through the pages for a while and Hermione kept quiet, knowing better than to interrupt him.

"Hermione, you should go see to your sick husband," he said and Hermione stared at him. He often did this, seeming to jump subjects totally.

"But can you help?"

"Look after him, he will need all his strength," Abraham smiled at her. "No need to look concerned. Have I ever not been able to help you?"

"No."

"I have ideas," he pointed at his head. "And I have information," he pointed at the book. "I now need time to put the two things together."

Hermione now understood and she nodded. "Thank you so much."

"You should save your thanks for when I have given you my thoughts," Abraham said. As Hermione stood to leave he spoke again. "The things that cause us most heartache are sometimes the things that we should value the most."

Hermione stared at her wise old friend who gave her a smile.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It wasn't until she got back to the flat that Hermione remembered that her life was under threat and that she was supposed to stay at home or at least have someone with her if she left her house. She apparated home hoping that Draco hadn't got up and she would have got away with it.

As soon as she saw her house appear before her eyes she knew that wasn't the case. Not only was Draco pacing around by her sofa, Blaise and Ginny were also there, Ginny looking pale and anxious. Ginny ran over to her as soon as she appeared and hugged her, Blaise grinned at her but Draco stopped pacing and stared at her across the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" his voice was like steel and Hermione flinched. Oh dear, she was in trouble.

"I went to see a friend," she said, realizing immediately that it sounded pathetic.

"How nice for you!" Draco moved around the sofa until he was standing a few feet away. "So how was I supposed to know where you were or if you were safe? I mean, I was under the impression that you were meant to stay in the house, with me!"

"I know! I'm sorry!" Hermione protested. "It didn't even cross my mind until I was coming back home and I did have a really good reason for going."

"How can being under a death threat slip your mind?" Draco was staring at her incredulously.

"I know! It was stupid! But I have someone who might be able to help you," she glanced over at Blaise and Ginny because she probably shouldn't have said anything in front of them but it was her only defence. "I should have asked you to come with me but I wanted to go straight away..." Her voice trailed off and the room was silent for a moment.

"We were all worried about you," Ginny said. Hermione looked over at her friend and she was nodding her head towards Draco. She then mouthed, "he was worried about you."

Hermione turned back to Draco who was looking at the floor. "I am really sorry," she said.

"Just don't do that again, okay?" Draco looked up at her and her stomach did that ridiculous flip again. "I'll go and make us all a drink. I've asked Blaise and Weas...Ginny to stay for lunch."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I just don't get it!" Ginny said licking her fork vigorously to make sure she'd captured the last crumbs of a piece of chocolate cake. "Why would any wizard want to sabotage this marriage law?"

"Unless it wasn't a wizard," Blaise suggested. "Muggles?"

"They used advanced magic so if it is Muggles they have wizards on side with them," Draco answered. Hermione noticed that he hadn't eaten much and she wanted to tell him to have some more but didn't want to sound like his mother. He looked over at Ginny and then lifted the plate containing the small slice of cake that was left and waved it in front of her nose.

"I think this has your name on it," he said. Ginny made a little squeaking noise and willingly accepted the slice. Before she started eating though, she waved her fork at Draco. "What is my name, Draco?" she elongated his name to emphasise that she was calling him by it.

"Weaslette," Draco said without hesitation but Hermione saw his lips twitch as if he was trying not to laugh.

"See! That's what I mean! As you are now married to my best friend, I'm dating your best friend and we appear to have called a truce I think it's high time you called me by my correct name!" Ginny challenged him.

"I agree. So Weasley it is from now on then," Draco answered, seemingly innocently but his answer caused Blaise to almost spit his drink out as he chuckled. Ginny stared at Draco who ignored her and Hermione was now watching them with interest. Would Ginny lose it or would she take the teasing that Draco was dishing out? She'd noticed that both of them were behaving differently to one another but would they actually be able to be friends?

Ginny put her head to one side. "Come on, try it. G...I...N...N...Y," she spelt her name out slowly, her voice laced with sarcasm but Hermione knew this was a good sign. If Ginny was going to have a go at Draco she would have done so by now. For some reason, Hermione was less concerned about Draco's reaction because he was far less volatile than Ginny. And he was different; ever since she had got back she'd noticed it. He was being civil to everyone, joining in the conversation and being generally very pleasant and a good host. Even inviting Ginny was a huge step! And Hermione was sure she wasn't imagining it but ever since he'd told her about the curse, he had seemed happier. As if by telling her he had lessened some of his worry.

"Errr...I...R...R...I...T...A...T...I...N...G," Draco spelled out the letters and then copied Ginny putting his head to one side. "How was that? Was that right, Weaslette?"

Hermione was now trying desperately not to giggle but Blaise wasn't even bothering to hold it in and he was chuckling away. Hermione could see that Ginny was also trying to not laugh now and she felt relieved and glad. She had enough to deal with right now without having to referee constant arguments between Ginny and Draco.

"You're almost funny, I suppose," Ginny said. "But this is your last chance to call me by my name or I might feel the need to ram this fork up one of your nostrils!"

Blaise burst out laughing and Hermione giggled. "Well at least the fork wouldn't fit in my mouth sideways whereas, judging by the never ending stream of noise that seems to spill from yours I bet it you would have no problem," Draco went to grab her fork, as if he was going to try it but Ginny put it behind her back.

"That's not the only thing she's good at fitting in her mouth," Blaise said and the table erupted as both girls hit him, Ginny calling him names and Hermione making eeurrgh noises. Draco was bent over the table in hysterics, holding his sides as he laughed. Blaise held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! I take it back! I'm sorry!" he said but Ginny had her arms folded in front of herself and she was glaring at him.

"I actually can't believe you just said that!" she said, shaking her head but Blaise was now looking at Draco who was still bent over laughing.

"Check he's okay, Hermione. He looks like he might suffocate soon if he doesn't come up for air!"

Draco waved his hand at them and lifted his head slightly. "I'm fine..." he managed to say, still giggling at little and Hermione found that she couldn't stop looking at him because although his usually pale skin was red and his eyes were watering, his whole face was lit up, his eyes dancing and his mouth open as he laughed. He looked totally incredible and so different to how she had ever seen him before.

She was never sure what made her do it but she leant over and gently kissed him on the cheek, making everyone at the table stare at her, including Draco. His eyes were wide in surprise and they were suddenly glued to hers again and just for a second she thought she saw another emotion as well. Then her embarrassment got a real hold on her and she jumped to her feet and started to clear the table.

"Does anyone want a coffee?" she asked but she didn't wait for a reply as she scurried to the kitchen.

**I think we needed a bit of light hearted stuff. Lovin the reviews, so great and so many of them. Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou. x**


	13. The Connection

Ginny and Blaise had gone home leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Hermione was so pleased with how the afternoon had gone because they had had fun. To see Draco laughing like he had was incredible and refreshing. Hermione felt like his barriers were dropping one by one. The only small niggle in her mind was that Draco wasn't the only one with his barriers dropping because ever since he had told her he was dying she had felt this connection to him. The fact that he had told her about his condition had opened up all sorts of feelings for her.

"Daydreaming again, Granger?" Draco's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Will you stop calling me Granger!" Hermione snapped. She shouldn't forget that there was still a lot of the old Draco there too and that part was just as annoying as ever! Draco smirked at her.

"So where did you go earlier?" he asked.

"Oh yes! I couldn't tell you in front of Blaise and Ginny," Hermione said.

"Blaise knows," Draco said.

"Oh okay. Well I went to see a friend of mine..."

"A male friend?" Draco asked and Hermione looked at him.

"Yes but what difference does that make?" Hermione asked.

"What sort of a friend? You have remembered you're a married woman now haven't you?" Draco wiggled his eyes at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Only on paper, remember?" Hermione reminded him. "Do you want to hear about this or not?"

Draco nodded so she told him about Abraham and what he had said. At the end he nodded slowly.

"I suppose it's worth trying," he said.

Hermione sighed at his dejected tone. "Positive thinking, remember?"

"I'm not good at positive thinking," he pointed at himself. "Slytherin house, remember?" Hermione glared at him and then threw herself full length onto the sofa. She felt really tired as she had slept so badly and now eaten a large lunch. She yawned and stretched.

"Any further news from the Ministry?" she asked. "Are you going back tonight?" The expression on Draco's face changed and Hermione sat up to look at him, concerned. "What? What is it?" she asked.

"No, I have to stay here," Draco answered but his curt reply just made Hermione suspicious.

"Why? I thought they needed everyone in to search for the attackers?"

Draco sighed, obviously realizing he was going to have to tell Hermione. "There was another round of attacks last night. That's why I was awake when you got back because Potter apparated here again to let us know. Ginny and Blaise heard from Ron so they came over," Draco pulled a face. "Of course, they all turn up and I'm asleep in bed, you're off on your own and no-one knows where!" He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you can imagine how well that went down! That's why I shouted at you."

"More attacks?" Hermione felt a horrible sick feeling in her stomach. "But how? I thought everyone was under protection?"

"Yeh, well it would seem we've underestimated them because they managed to overpower the Aurors guarding the couples." He paused and Hermione knew bad news was coming. "Two of the couples managed to escape but another three didn't."

"Three more? Dead?"

"Yes."

Hermione put her head in her hands and Draco remained silent, letting her deal with this shocking news. Eventually she raised her head, her eyes red.

"Neville?"

"He's fine."

"What are they going to do now to stop them?" she asked but Draco appeared to be reluctant to tell her and she sighed. "I'm don't need protecting from the truth."

"We've been authorised to use any curse we need to," Draco said and he watched Hermione's face as she read between the lines of what he had said.

"They're letting you use unforgivable curses?" she asked. "Even the Killing Curse?"

Draco nodded. "We have to fight fire with fire, Hermione. Obviously, we don't want anyone else murdered but there is also the wider picture. The fewer couples there are the less likely it is that we will find the couple who will have the child we all need."

"I know, it's just a bit shocking."

Draco gave her a smirk and she appreciated that he was trying to lighten the mood. "The good news for you is that you will now have my undivided attention and protection until we find out who is doing this. Something many women would pay hundreds of galleons to experience."

"Oh, please!"

"The bad news is that I refuse to sit here doing nothing until someone else can solve this, so if it drags on I'll be taking you with me into the office. It's gonna kill me being a bloody bodyguard when I could be out there sorting this out!"

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"I'm not moaning at you! I'm just not good at being a bystander," Draco explained.

"See! That's what I mean! You should understand why I hate being baby sat!" Hermione waved her hands at him. "But this is so awful! And it makes absolutely no sense at all, why on earth would any wizard want to sabotage this?"

"Good question and I don't intend to sit and do nothing while I'm babysitting you," he grinned, using this term of phrase to annoy her. "So I thought that we could spend some time together submerged in your favourite pastime."

"Which is?"

"Books or more precisely documents. I'm going to bring a load of paperwork home from my department and we need to examine them in minute detail. Try not to be overcome with excitement, Granger, I know that probably sounds better than sex to you." Draco smirked again and she glared at him.

"Firstly, I do not like you calling it babysitting! Secondly, I do not think that books are better than sex..."

"Depends who the sex is with," Draco interrupted her. "I mean, I would imagine anything would be better than sex with Weasley but obviously you can do a direct comparison..."

Hermione managed a smirk of her own. "Comparison between sex with Ron or you, do you mean?" she deliberately twisted his words knowing he'd hate her even daring to compare them. "I'm probably the only girl that can do that comparison, aren't I?"

"Huh! As if that is even worth doing! I mean, sex with Weasley or me? Come on!" Draco responded as she had expected and she chuckled. She put her finger onto her lips as if she was thinking really hard.

"Well, let's take a point at a time. I mean technique, deliverance, overall performance..." she let her voice trail off and Draco snorted.

"You're not funny, Granger."

She pointed her finger at him. "THAT was going to be my third point! Stop calling me Granger! Not only is it insulting to address your wife that way but it isn't actually my name!"

"What shall I call you then? How about darling?" Draco asked, sarcastically. "Sweetie? Cutie Pie?"

"Grrrr! You're not funny and you're getting on my nerves," Hermione tutted at him.

"Why are you smiling then?" Draco asked, leaning back in his seat and putting his hands behind his head. His eyes were dancing in amusement and his hair was messed up from lying on the sofa. His body was stretched out, his long legs in front of him, his top stretched across his muscles and the smallest bit of toned stomach was peeking out from below his top which had ridden up slightly. Hermione tried not to stare at him because being gorgeous shouldn't let him get away with being annoying. The trouble was that sometimes it did and right now was one of those times. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced her next words out before she went all gooey and pathetic.

"It's a grimace."

"Soon you'll be trying to tell me that the kiss you gave me earlier was actually a slap across the face!" Draco gave a quick comeback, continuing to smirk at her.

Hermione half closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, wishing he hadn't brought that up. "Well now I wish it had been a slap across the face!" she said.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't and neither do I." Draco's smirk had gone he was watching her closely.

"With everything that is going on, it was just nice to see you laughing." Hermione provided an unnecessary explanation to cover her embarrassment.

"I must remember to laugh more often then," Draco said and she looked over at him trying to decide if he meant it how it sounded. He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "If that's the reward I get..."

**This chapter was just a bit of banter...let me know what you think...x**


	14. The Confession

It was late evening now and Hermione and Draco were both stretched out on the floor of the lounge, surrounded by piles of Ministry paperwork. Draco had authorized one of his staff to apparate over here with boxes of it and they had been examining it ever since. At first Hermione had found it fascinating, reading about official Ministry operations and investigations that she knew she should never have been allowed to see. Some of this was confidential and Hermione had to wonder at Draco's influence that he had been allowed to take this documentation out of the office. Someone at the Ministry would no doubt have a heart attack should they know that she was reading all this!

Anyway, the novelty had now worn off and Hermione knew she needed a break soon because she was losing concentration. It was painstaking work because they were looking for something but they didn't know what. Draco must have been feeling the same because at that moment he threw a file down and rolled over onto his back with a groan.

"Merlin! This is boring!" he said. "What a bloody stupid idea this was."

"You won't say that if we find something," Hermione pointed out but she put her paperwork down as well. "Shall we have a glass of wine?"

"Yes! A large one!"

Hermione fetched a bottle and two glasses and poured them a drink. Draco sat up to take the glass off her, took a huge sip and then put it down and lay back down on his back. Hermione sipped her drink, again trying not to stare at him but why did he have to keep lying in this position? He now had one hand under his head, the other resting on his stomach.

"What are you looking at?" Draco asked in his familiar drawl.

"I was just wondering," Hermione answered.

"Wondering what?"

"Why you're being different towards me."

She saw Draco's eyes widen a little before he tried to hide it. "Different how?"

"Friendlier..."

"Is this a complaint?" Draco turned onto his side, one hand supporting his head.

"No. I just wondered why you can suddenly manage to be civil towards me."

"It's a two way street," Draco said, slightly mysteriously and his eyes met hers almost challengingly.

Hermione shook her head. "Why can't you just answer me straightforwardly? Every conversation is like a game of cat and mouse!"

Draco gave her large grin. "Be careful what you wish for, Granger. You might not like it if I'm completely honest with you." He pointed at his head. "This is a scary place, I'm sure you really don't want to know everything that goes on in here."

The next words left Hermione's mouth before she had even formed them in her head. "Do you still hate me then?"

Draco sat up properly, his face frowning. "Hate you? That's a strong word."

"You hated me at school."

"I hated Potter at school," Draco corrected her. "You were just bloody annoying."

"Thanks! I wasn't half as annoying as you were. So, what about now?"

"He's okay, we're never going to be best friends but we can manage to get on well enough to work together now," Draco smiled as he said this, knowing damn well that Hermione hadn't been asking about Harry. She put her head to one side, her expression conveying her feelings.

"You know I didn't mean Harry."

Draco took another sip from his glass and looked at her over the top of it. "Where's this conversation heading? You must know by now that I don't do deep and meaningful discussions."

Hermione sighed. "Okay, forget I asked. Let's get on with some more of these." She picked up a folder and leant over it again. Draco didn't answer but she saw him put his glass down and lower himself back onto the floor to start looking at the documents again. It took Hermione a few minutes to settle back into checking the files because her mind kept running over their conversation. So much for his barriers coming down! It would seem there was still a huge wall between them that he was determined to keep up.

"Hermione, read this," Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked over at him. He was holding a piece of parchment and he shuffled closer, holding it so they could both see. "I've been checking this whole file of Auror Blakewell's." He pointed to the third paragraph of the sheet which was a report on an arrest.

**_Peter Miller denied handling the potion and insisted it was a medicinal mixture to aid his skin condition._**

**_Upon examination, it was unclear exactly what the potion would do but its predominant ingredients bore resemblance to a protection potion. Interesting ingredients to consider : Puttyweed was found which is used to protect against curses. Traces of rare Flitterbee wings were also contained. Unproven tests indicate that these may enhance other ingredients properties as well as boosting magical power._**

**_Although previously arrested for various offences, Miller has never shown dark tendencies. Several contacts would suggest he is removed from central circle but has links to it. _**

**_When challenged, Miller was jumpy and evasive (report attached)._**

**_Non-conclusive criminal activity, suspect released. Further investigation to be carried out._**

**_Auror Blakewell. 12998JHD1_**

Hermione read the paragraph and then looked at Draco. "It sounds a bit strange but nothing is jumping out at me. They were mixing a dodgy potion but isn't that commonplace?

"Do you have any idea how much Flitterbee wings cost? Hundreds of galleons. They are a stimulant in they can enhance almost anything. What was he trying to mix that would protect against curses and enhance magic?"

"He was obviously expecting to be put in a situation," Hermione suggested.

"What made me pick this out was the fact that Blakewell was murdered about a week after this is dated..." Draco said and Hermione stared at him then read it again.

"He was murdered just after writing this?" she sounded a little surprised. "But then that could be a pure coincidence."

"Yes of course it could but he had been trailing this Miller for weeks and there are page of notes that mention him." Hermione's face was creased with concentration and Draco stared at her. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"The name Miller rings a bell but I can't place it," Hermione explained. "I'm going to go and fetch some of my research notes." She returned five minutes later with a pile of documents.

"Great! Some more bits of paper! Just what we need!" Draco said, sarcastically indicating the parchments that were now strewn across the floor and table.

"Shut up and make a space," Hermione said. Draco scrambled around moving paperwork into neater piles. He was lifting a big, thick blue file to put it on the table when Hermione dropped a few sheets from the top of her pile. As she frantically tried to grab them, the papers tilted dangerously and she took a few large steps forward, trying to correct the unbalance. Unfortunately, her foot hit a small box that contained receipts and her foot went from under her causing her to fall head first towards Draco. The pile of notes she was holding went up in the air for a brief second before they began falling in disarray around her. Several pages that were clipped together fell directly onto Draco's head and he gasped in pain.

Seeing Hermione flying towards him he dropped the file he was holding which spilt across the already covered floor. He grabbed Hermione as she landed, pulling her on top of him and cushioning her fall. She landed quite heavily on him, making them both gasp but Hermione knew if Draco hadn't caught her she would have probably hurt herself because her hands weren't free to break her fall.

"Ooomph!" Draco made a blowing sound.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Hermione gasped putting her hands either side of him to lift herself off him.

"No, but that big clip did some damage," Draco rubbed his head.

"Sorry!" Hermione pushed on the floor, trying to remove her weight from him but her hands were at the wrong angle and they slipped from under her causing her to fall straight back onto him. "Sorry," she said again and then a fit of giggles hit her as she tried unsuccessfully to lift herself. "This is like some bad Muggle movie," she chuckled. "The leading lady just accidently falls and lands on the leading man who would now flip her over and make love to her on top of all the paperwork."

She suddenly felt Draco's hand on her waist pulling her back down on top of him. Their noses were almost touching and his eyes had darkened. She inhaled deeply, drinking him in before realizing she was doing it and trying to get up again.

"Let me go, I need to get up," she said, surprised to hear herself sounding so low and throaty. She wished her voice sounded normal but the position they were in was having an effect on her. Draco's only answer to this was to slip his other arm around her as well before easily twisting her over, laying her on her back on top of all the papers and with him on top of her. "What are you doing?" Hermione gasped, totally taken by surprise.

"I'm being your leading man," Draco answered, jokingly. "What was it that I do next?"

Hermione rolled her eyes because he knew very well what she had said the leading man did next. "Very funny, now get off me."

Again Draco didn't answer her and he grabbed her hand and pulled it upwards, pushing it flat against his chest. She recognized the position from their one earlier and she felt a warmth spreading from where she touched him to the rest of her body. His other hand was still on her waist, resting there and then she felt him move it, just a few inches lower, hovering just above her hip. She was suddenly acutely aware of every part of him being pressed up against her and she could feel his warmth, his toned muscles moving in his chest and abdomen. She had no idea how he managed to do it to her but somehow he had managed to set her heart racing, her breathing uneven. But then suddenly it was too much. She knew that it would be very easy for them to let this continue along its natural course - they needed to, but it didn't feel right.

Last time it had been clear cut, Draco had seduced her and made it pleasurable but nevertheless it had been obvious to them both that they were having sex for one reason alone and it had nothing to do with an attraction or affection for each other. But now the lines were blurring, Draco was being teasing and flirtatious and she remembered his comment earlier about laughing again if his reward was her kissing him and now he was making all the moves. Yet when she had asked him about their developing friendship he had shut her out completely.

She pushed him off her forcefully. "No, I can't do this."

Draco let her push him off but as they both stood up, standing on all the papers he ran his hands through his hair. "You know I wasn't trying to make you," he said.

"I know, that isn't what I meant," Hermione sighed.

"But Hermione, we can't keep putting it off," Draco pointed out, looking at her from under his fringe.

"I'm not putting it off! But this is different to last time," she gulped, trying to keep calm.

"You think about everything too much, it drives me crazy!" Draco sighed. "We need to have a baby Hermione and that involves us having sex."

"Does it involve you flirting with me as well?" Hermione demanded.

"We've had this conversation before, haven't we?" Draco's voice was firmer now and she knew he was getting annoyed at her. "What exactly do you want? I'm trying to be nice and in case you missed it for the past ten years, I don't usually do nice!"

"That's what I mean! I don't understand you. Are you just trying to be nice to me just to make it easier for me to sleep with you?" Hermione knew she was saying far more than she should and asking questions that Draco didn't have to answer but her mouth was moving, seemingly without her brain engaging first.

"Yes." Draco answered bluntly and without hesitation and Hermione felt a horrible, small, sad feeling. She looked down at the pile of paper under her feet, not caring that they were treading over important ministry documents. Without another word, she turned around and walked off across the room, her heart in her mouth because ridiculously, it hurt her what Draco had admitted. As she walked away, she tried to tell herself that she should be glad that he was being honest with her. And he was right – they did need to try and have a baby and he was trying to make it all easier for her...none of which made her feel any better.

"Hermione," Draco's voice was close and she turned quickly, not realizing he had followed her. His eyes were deep grey and she tried her best not to stare at him. "Don't get mad at me, I told you I'm not good at deep and meaningful conversations..."

Hermione held up her hand. "It's okay! I get it. This is about breaking the spell and it's my fault I'm reading more into it than there is," she said and she didn't like the way her voice sounded so accusing and needy.

"Oh my god! You just won't stop until I say it will you?" Draco threw his words at her and she looked at him startled. "Telling you my very personal secret, trying to show you, making sure you're okay with everything isn't enough?" Draco stretched his neck, rubbing the back of it. "You're actually making me think and act like you! I'm actually trying to persuade you to not storm off!" He leant closer to her. "I'm actually bothered that you're upset! Have you been slipping Gryffindor potion into my drinks or something?" He seemed annoyed at his own attitude which would have amused Hermione had she not been so uptight and confused. He shook his head almost despondently. "I'm not being nice just because we have to have sex..." His voice trailed off and Hermione could tell that talking to her properly like this was totally alien to him. "I'm being nice to you despite myself! I'm being nice because you're nice! I'm being nice because I like you...it's ridiculous and I have no idea why but I really like you..." He pulled a face. "There! I've said it! Now will you stop bloody well asking me?"

Hermione couldn't help but give a little giggle because not only had he just told her what she wanted to hear, the way he had said it was amusing. It was like the confession was being dragged from him and he hated saying it. He was even glaring at her now but she didn't care because now she had heard him say it she realized just how much she had wanted him to.

**So, Hermione has finally managed to get him to say something. Review, review, reveiw...x**


	15. The Memory

"I don't want to go to the Manor!" Hermione insisted.

"Well, I have to go, I'm nearly out of the potion and I can't leave you on your own so you don't have a choice." Draco's spoke like you would to a five year old.

"I'll be fine, you won't be long," Hermione said. Draco grabbed her arm and stopped her tidying the paperwork.

"No – people are dying, Hermione," he said, his face serious. "I'm not leaving you on your own."

"Can't someone else..." she was stopped from speaking by the look on his face. She changed tactic. "I'm not being awkward, really. I gives me chills just thinking about it."

Draco nodded. "I know and I understand but it's my house, Hermione. You can't avoid it forever and perhaps once you've been there you'll feel better. Sometimes thinking about something is worse than actually experiencing it." He nudged her shoulder. "I'll be there with you and if you really can't face it then just stay in the hall."

Hermione sighed. "Okay." She put down the paperwork. "Let's go now then, the sooner we go the sooner it will be over."

"I'm sorry to put you through this," Draco said and his tone made Hermione stop and stare at him. She nudged his shoulder, the way he had done to her. He looked at her enquiringly and she smiled at him.

"I know you are," she said, quietly and they stared at one another for a moment. His confession from last night was still fresh in Hermione's mind and she had woken this morning feeling different. That niggling little uncertainty had gone because she now knew that Draco was at least feeling some sort of affection for her and she needed that reassurance because she was definitely feeling something for him. She didn't expect anything else from him but for now what he was offering was all she wanted.

The problem with him telling her he cared was that it had opened up a door that she had firmly shut. Unless a miracle happened (she sincerely believed it would) then Draco was dying. Even the word made her shudder. She wanted Draco to care about her but she was terrified of letting their tentative relationship progress because even now she couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to him.

Draco cleared his throat, disturbing her thoughts. "Right, let's finish checking all this later." He went to stand up, grabbing her hand but as soon as his fingers touched hers she felt a feeling wash over her.

"No."

Draco pulled a face thinking she had changed her mind about going to the Manor again but then his eyes met hers and his expression changed. Hermione pulled him back down to the floor and he let her, his eyes locked to hers.

Without thinking about it she reached out and cautiously touched his face – something she could never have imagined doing – but somehow it just seemed natural. Draco's face showed his utter astonishment at her action but he didn't move or speak as she let the very tips of her fingers trail across his cheek and down to his jaw. Hermione was mesmerized by touching his skin in such an intimate way. Somehow this seemed more personal than when they'd slept together. Her eyes followed her fingers as they continued along his jaw and reached his lips. She lifted her eyes back to his but his face was relaxed and his eyes were like soft pools of deep water and she felt a tightening in her stomach as she realized that this was the point of no return. She lowered her eyes again to watch her fingers as they moved on his lips, tracing their outline with a feather light touch. Draco's lips parted and Hermione looked back at his eyes which were now deep grey, intense and breathtaking.

Hermione had rarely felt like this and never this quickly. She felt hot, her breath was short and she was beginning to drown in Draco's eyes.

"Hermione..." His voice was deep and low and he covered her hand with his, holding it against his cheek and making a hundred butterflies erupt in her stomach. She tried to pull her hand away, not sure if he had been trying to stop her from touching him but he held it tight and shook his head. He then raised his free hand to brush her hair from her face before running his hand through it and she couldn't help but close her eyes. She leant her head back slightly and she felt him lean towards her. Her hands moved down to his shoulders then onto his chest and suddenly she wanted to feel his skin and for once she didn't care if she seemed wanton. She slipped her hand into his shirt but it wasn't enough and her fingers fumbled with the buttons until his shirt was open and she was pushing it down his arms, exposing his muscled torso. "Hermione..." She heard him say her name again, this time hoarsely and with an undisguised urgency. His arms were around her waist now, pulling her up against him and yet he hadn't attempted to touch her or kiss her.

She ran her hands down his body and he now he grabbed her, his one hand lowering to her hip the other one grabbing her around the back of her neck, under her hair and then his lips were on hers and Hermione felt everything beginning to fade as her sole concentration was Draco. The heat was building now and this was different to last time. This time Hermione wasn't being lead by Draco, this time they were both equal participants, her lips willingly parting to deepen the kiss, her hands clutching at his bare shoulders urgently as she let him lower her to the floor. His lips were near her ear and she heard him talking but couldn't register the words.

"What?"

"I said, are you sure?" Draco's voice was a whisper and the mere sound of it made her tremble. She put her lips next to his ear.

"Yes, I'm sure."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione stood in the hall of Malfoy Manor her knees trembling. This place held such terrible memories for her that she had come out in a cold sweat just thinking about it, let alone standing her. She had her hand in Draco's and she moved closer, putting her other hand on his as well and pulling his arm into her body. He looked down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Wait here. I'll be five minutes," Draco said but Hermione kept hold of his hand and he turned back to her again.

"I'll come with you; I don't want to stand here on my own."

Draco struggled out of her grip and held both her shoulders in his hands. "This isn't the same place, Hermione. These is my house now and believe me, I wanted the memories of when it was Fathers gone almost as much as you did." He grabbed her hand again and pulled her towards the staircase. "Come on..." he leant close and wriggled his eyebrows at her, changing his tone. "Let me show you my bedroom." His voice was ridiculously suggestive and she gave a little giggle. He then pulled her to the first step before stopping again. "You do realize how many women would kill to have that suggested to them by me?"

Hermione began to feel a bit better as his teasing made everything seem normal. And the house was different, she could tell that by the little bit she'd seen so far. She put her hands on her hips. "I think our marriage might not be legal," she said and Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "I mean you love yourself so much how on earth could you possibly commit to marrying anyone else?"

Draco grinned a lop sided smile at her but didn't bite back and she followed him up the sweeping staircase across a long landing and down a corridor. Half way down, Draco stopped and opened a large, wooden door and she followed him into the room.

His bedroom was huge and modern with large furniture and beautiful matching bed linen and curtains. Hermione gazed around unashamedly and she realized that what Draco had said might be true. He probably was richer than her because this house on its own must be worth a large fortune.

"Are you okay now?" Draco asked and she nodded.

"Yes, your room is beautiful."

"I won't be long," Draco said, striding over to a door at the far side of the room beyond which Hermione could see a bathroom. She wondered around running her hand over things, picking up the odd ornament to admire it. There were a few photo frames on a large dresser and she looked at them. There were several pictures of Draco's Mother and obviously, not a single one of his Father. There was one of Draco with two other men who looked roughly the same age whom Hermione didn't recognize. The smallest frame was at the front and Hermione picked it up. In the photo was a young woman and Hermione knew she looked familiar but she couldn't place her.

She heard Draco coming back so she put the frame down and turned to him. He was holding a small bottle in his hand.

"This is the last one I have so I'll need to arrange to get some more," he said. "That's it, we can go." Hermione nodded and then Draco put his head to one side. "Unless you wanted to try the bed out, of course..."

Hermione was sorely tempted to just say yes please and hop on but she managed to restrain herself. She'd already initiated one encounter between them today! She couldn't let her mind go there because she needed to be able to form a coherent sentence and she wasn't sure she'd be able to if she was thinking about that. The first time they'd had sex it had been so much better than she had imagined but it was nothing compared to this morning. She had wanted him and he had made her want him more because there was no denying that Draco was a skilled lover. But it hadn't just been about Draco's prowess in bed, it had been an emotional experience for Hermione as well. And now Draco was different yet again, even more attentative, more affectionate and Hermione was finding their suddenly quick moving relationship terrifying.

"I'll take that as a no then shall I?" Draco asked with a grin.

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you liked this chapter. x**


	16. The Progression

Yet again Hermione was surrounded by paperwork. This time she was scanning her own research notes which were in an untidy scribble and hard to read. The name that Draco had mentioned – Peter Miller – had a definite familiarity to it but she was now more than half way through the notes and so far there had been nothing. Draco was still next to her scanning the Ministry paperwork and she glanced across at him unable to keep her mind off this morning. Her emotions were running away with her.

"As tempting as it must be for you to look at me, you need to be directing that gaze at the paperwork," Draco said and she realized she'd been staring and she hadn't really got a defence for it.

"My eyes are sore, I need a break," Hermione covered quickly. Draco dropped his paperwork in an instant and turned to her.

"Mmm...sounds good to me," he said and he nodded his head at the paperwork. "Maybe we should move it to the bed this time because I really don't want to have to explain why the documents are ruined."

Hermione blushed and hit him on the arm. "I meant a break for a drink," she said but nevertheless she couldn't help but feel flattered at what he was insinuating. She stood up and went to make them a drink when she heard a movement behind her and turned to see Draco standing in the doorway, holding a piece of paper in his hand. He cleared his throat and began to read from it.

"Peter Miller – see notes in PPP." He raised his eyebrows. "Great notes, Granger!"

Hermione waltzed over to him and grabbed her paper off him. "I knew it rang a bell!" She pushed past him and walked over to the bookcase in the corner of the lounge. She began pulling books from the shelf.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked from behind her. "What's PPP?"

"Potions, past and present," Hermione mumbled. "I used it a lot on my first book because it was a mystery about someone brewing and using illegal potions...I think it's that small one on the top." She reached up pointlessly because there was no way she would be able to get it. She turned to look at Draco who was standing watching her with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Did you need something, Granger?" he drawled and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I can't reach the book."

"So, did you need something, Granger?" he asked again with a smirk and she sighed.

"Please would you reach me the book? And stop calling me Granger!" she said. He unfolded his arms and walked over to her, standing really close. She had her back to the bookcase and he had trapped her up against it. He reached high for the book and her nose was almost against his chest. She got a delicious waft of his scent and held her breath trying not to breathe in. She had to stop this because she was letting herself get carried away. Yes, Draco had said he liked her and they were spending all this time together but Hermione knew who she was dealing with. Her body wasn't listening though because now she was pressed against the bookshelf, a slither away from him and staring at his top which was stretched around him as he reached up. No-one could wear clothes like Draco, he obviously only wore the best quality but he would have made even the cheapest item look good. He just exuded a style and elegance. She realized he had stopped reaching over her and was now standing looking at her, holding a small book.

"Is this it?" he asked.

She snatched it off him. "Yes, let me look." She went to walk past him but he stepped even closer and put his arms either side of her head, cutting her escape route off. "Draco! Let me past, we need to sort this." She tried to move one of his arms but couldn't and he chuckled.

"I thought we were having a break," he said. He moved his head lower and she held her breath. What was he doing? Since when did Draco act like this? He was being outrageously flirty and suggestive. As if to prove her right, he grabbed the book back from her and threw it over his shoulder.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, outraged.

He chuckled again and moved her arms to his shoulders before putting his own around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Draco leant his head close to hers. "You know very well what I'm doing," he said, quietly and before Hermione could take another breath, he was kissing her. As soon as their lips met, Hermione felt her legs go from under her. Draco was kissing her...Draco was kissing her...the words repeated in her head. It seemed ridiculous that this felt like such a huge deal when only a few hours ago they had actually had sex, but this wasn't about that. This was a kiss, which was something far more meaningful than jumping into bed with someone. And Draco didn't seem to want to move this on because he was just holding her gently, his mouth moving against hers. Hermione felt as if she was floating, the room spinning around her and then a noise intruded on her thoughts. A ringing buzzing noise that was annoying and distracting. She felt Draco pull away and she sighed.

"Someone is at the door," he said, his voice husky.

Hermione felt reality hit her and she straightened her clothes before walking around him to answer the door.

"Hey! I thought I had better make sure you two hadn't killed each other after being cooped up together for two days," Ginny stepped in and then stopped, looking at them both, her head to one side. "Mmm...maybe my visit was completely unnecessary?"

Hermione blushed and looked round at Draco who smirked. "Would you like a drink?" Hermione asked and Ginny followed her into the kitchen.

"So, what exactly did I interrupt?" Ginny whispered.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Hermione turned to Ginny with her hands on her hips. "It wasn't what you were thinking."

Ginny leaned forward eagerly. "What was it then?"

Hermione sighed but resigned herself to the fact that Ginny wasn't going to give this up. "Draco was kissing me," she said and blushed again because that wasn't entirely correct. Draco may have started it but she was definitely joining in.

"Oh my god!" Ginny exclaimed loudly and then put her hand across her mouth and giggled. "Sorry! So why was he kissing you? Did he say anything?"

Hermione handed Ginny her drink. "I don't know why – it just happened."

"Did you kiss him back?" Ginny asked, she was grinning and Hermione wanted to grab her and push her out of the door.

"I might not want to discuss this," she said.

"You have to be kidding me? You're shacked up with Draco Malfoy and I walk in on you kissing and you don't want to talk about it?" Ginny sounded outraged. "Do you think he was leading up to you...well you know...as it didn't work last time?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "You know too much already!" she said. "And no, I don't think he was leading up to anything," she left a pause on purpose, knowing that she was about to shock Ginny. She tried not to grin but failed. "Because we've already done that this morning..."

"Woah!" Ginny's reaction was exactly as expected.

"On the floor in the lounge..." Hermione was now enjoying herself. It wasn't often she got to shock her friend.

"On the floor in the lounge?"

"On top of all the Minitry paperwork..."

Ginny burst out laughing and held her sides. She had to put her cup down for a minute before she got her breath back. "I almost think you're making that up but you're not are you?" she asked and Hermione shook her head.

Ginny rubbed her forehead. "I think I need to sit down because the images I now have in my head..."

"Stop it!" Hermione said. She then turned her head abruptly as they both heard a noise from the lounge – a low moan. "Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, recognizing the sound immediately and she rushed past Ginny who followed her.

Draco was on the floor by the bookcase, writhing around, his skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat exactly as before. Hermione grabbed Ginny roughly and pushed her towards him.

"Help him sit up, I need to fetch something," she instructed.

"What's the matter with him?" Ginny asked but Hermione just shoved her towards Draco again and rushed off. She found the bottle and ran back to Draco who Ginny had managed to help lift his head. He looked awful, even worse than before and Hermione fumbled with the lid of the bottle in her hurry to open it. Ginny was watching her, her eyes wide with astonishment. Hermione put a drop on Draco's tongue and sat back, her eyes watching him anxiously.

"What's that?" Ginny asked. "Will he be okay?"

"I think so," Hermione was feeling nervous because Draco didn't appear to be recovering and she was sure it had started working immediately last time. She felt a wave of panic as he groaned again. She had absolutely no idea what to do if this didn't work and her heart was racing with anxiety. After a few more seconds that seemed like an eternity she did the only thing she could think of and she administered another drop of the potion to Draco, praying that this would work and wasn't a lethal dose or anything.

The change was immediate and his eyes became clear, his breathing steadier and with a minute he was sitting up, looking at them both.

"Thank goodness," Hermione said and she gulped trying not to cry. She had been scared to death. Draco was staring at her, still pale but better. "I thought you were going to die! The first drop didn't work!" Hermione couldn't keep them in and the tears began to roll down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking. Ginny moved over and put her arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay, Hermione," Ginny comforted her friend. "He's okay, look at him." She rubbed Hermione's arm. Hermione looked over at Draco who was looking straight back at her.

"I'm okay," he said, his voice almost normal.

"Why didn't the first drop work?" Hermione asked but immediately wished she hadn't because she already knew the answer. Draco was getting worse and the potion wasn't working as well as before. Before Draco could answer, Ginny jumped in.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked Draco. "What's in the bottle?"

Hermione watched Draco's reaction, wondering how much he would be willing to divulge. He seemed to conduct an internal debate for a few moments before he sighed.

"I got hit by a spell, I think it should have killed me and now it's trying to," he said and Hermione had to marvel at this amazingly accurate edited version of events. "The potion has worked in controlling the symptoms up until now but it's losing it effectiveness."

Hermione watched as Ginny's eyes narrowed and she hoped that Draco realized he wouldn't be able to get anything past her. She was astute and perceptive and she was looking at him now intensely.

"What happens when it stops working?" Ginny's voice was low and Hermione knew she already had an idea what Draco's answer would be. Hermione wondered if Draco would actually be entirely truthful with her or if he would now fib a little. She wouldn't blame him.

"You saw me just when it didn't work," he said as an answer and Hermione saw Ginny's eyes widen. She then turned from Draco and looked at Hermione.

"How long have you known about this?" she asked.

Before Hermione could answer the door bell rang again and they all stared at each other for a moment before Hermione got up to answer it, wiping her eyes. Who was this now?

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, firstly because it was a nice mixture of romance, flirting, drama etc and also because I absolutely love writing Draco when he is in this teasing, flirting mood. I hope you don't think he's moved OOC too quickly, I just think that now he's told Hermione he cares about her and she initiated their last little bit of sex that he has suddenly seen an attraction to her. Anyway, as always - let me know and thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks for all the great reviews so far. x **


	17. The Breakdown

Hermione opened the door to find Abraham standing there with a serene smile on his face.

"Good evening, Hermione," he said.

"Oh, hello," Hermione sounded slightly strange because everything seemed to be happening at once.

Abraham looked around her and into the room beyond. "I hope I'm not calling at an inopportune moment," he said and Hermione looked at him suspiciously. Of course he would know what had just happened. When did he ever not know?

"Draco has just had another attack," she said. "I had to give him two drops of the potion."

"Ah, then time is of the essence," Abraham said and Hermione stepped aside to let him in. "Is Miss Weasley to be included in the conversation?" he asked as soon as he saw Ginny who was still sitting by Draco.

"How do you know who she is?" Hermione asked but she didn't wait for an answer. "As long as Draco is okay about it, Ginny can be included."

Ginny and Draco stared over at the visitor and then got to their feet. Abraham inclined his head at them. "Good evening," he said. He walked over and offered them his hand. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley - I'm Abraham Mason, a friend of Hermione's"

"Abraham has been working on a way to help Draco," Hermione explained to Ginny who nodded.

"And it would seem it is becoming urgent," Abraham said. Hermione lead them all to sit down. She looked at Abraham eagerly. "I have what I believe may be a possible solution to your problem." Abraham addressed Draco who sat forward; his back straight and Hermione could see he was trying to keep his face expressionless. "However I'm sure you won't be surprised to learn that it is far from simple."

"It doesn't matter as long as there is a chance," Hermione said but Draco remained silent, his face unreadable.

"There is always a chance, Hermione," Abraham said in his usual way. He turned back to Draco. "When multiple spells hit at the same time, they leave a light – an aura. Each combination of spells has an individual colour aura."

"No-one mentioned seeing a colour," Draco said, his face frowning.

"No. It isn't something you would notice. It happens in the split second that the spell hits," Abraham answered.

"So how will we ever know what colour it was?" Draco asked and Hermione could hear the fear in his voice. He sounded sharp and abrupt and she hoped Abraham understood why.

"I have found a way to recall what was seen, even if the observer wasn't aware of it at the time." Hermione wanted to poke Draco in the arm and point at Abraham. She had utter faith in him and she wanted Draco to feel like this as well. "Do you have anyone who may have been looking directly at you when the spells hit you?" Abraham asked and Hermione wanted to groan. She knew the answer – Harry. He was the one who had seen it all happen. Good news that there was someone, bad news that it was Harry.

Draco nodded. "Potter saw it."

Abraham seemed oblivious to Draco's tone which was less than buoyant. He also seemed not to notice that Draco was referring to the one and only Harry Potter. "Good! We will need to ask for Mr Potter's help."

"Great," Draco mumbled and Hermione nudged him viciously in the ribs.

"I'll get hold of Harry," Ginny volunteered and Abraham said he would come back whenever they could get Harry here. Hermione was glad when Draco shook Abraham's hand again and said thank you. She saw him to the door and he turned to smile at her.

"I sincerely hope I can help Mr Malfoy," Abraham said. "You appear to have some affection for him so I need to ensure that he stays around."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "I do have some affection for him."

"Well, goodnight Hermione. No doubt I will see you in the next few days," Abraham turned to go and then stopped. He turned his wise old eyes on her.

"Oh and congratulations," he said and then he was gone. Hermione stared after him for a few moments wondering why he had congratulated her again. He'd already said congratulations to her when he knew she was married. She rubbed her forehead and shut the door, it was time for bed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was ridiculously tired the next morning. The last few days had been none stop and she'd unconsciously used a tonne of energy worrying about everything, especially Draco. She yawned over her toast and gave the pile of paperwork a dirty look before she remembered about the book. She stood up and hunted around for it, eventually finding it at the back of a sofa. She flicked through the familiar pages until she found the pages that listed the illegal potions and the name of the person who made them. She found Peter Miller easily as he had a prolific list of potions under his name. She had to wonder why one man would continually keep mixing illegal potions when he kept getting caught. She looked down the list at the description of each potion and an immediate similarity struck her. They were all some sort of protection against magic and the vast majority also included ingredients that enhanced the takers magical abilities. This immediately struck Hermione as strange because why would there ever be a reason to keep brewing the same variation of potion? Clearly Draco had been right to suspect Miller because this was strange behaviour but she couldn't see the connection between this and their attempt to save magic.

Her head couldn't take it and she put the book down. It was too much to deal with at once - the attacks and a cure for Draco. She knew Harry would agree to help without hesitation as he had already tried to help Draco once when he had been in hospital so that took one worry away. And if anyone could save Draco then Abraham could. He never ceased to amaze her. How had he known that Draco had just been ill again? And how had he known who Ginny was? The man was a total mystery and his ability to know things was uncanny. She remembered his parting words and shook her head. That was the first time she'd ever known him repeat himself. His path of logical thought was usually so clear that he never seemed confused or muddled like many wizards his age.

And that was when it hit her like a tonne of bricks. Abraham was never confused or repeated things so why would he suddenly start doing so now? So if he wasn't congratulating her on her marriage there was only one other thing! She looked down at her stomach as if it would ridiculously have grown already. Was she pregnant? Was that what he had meant? But she couldn't do the test yet, it hadn't been 24 hours and how could Abraham have possibly known 12 hours ago and after only a few minutes in her company?

Hermione looked at the time and wondered if she could try the test now? It was very nearly 24 hours so she decided it was worth a try. Could she really, honestly be pregnant? It didn't seem real and she still wasn't sure how she felt about it. She glanced round for her wand but then remembered she had left it in the bathroom after her shower. She walked to the bathroom trying to be quiet so she didn't wake Draco.

To her surprise as she flung open the door open she was greeted by the sight of Draco, half naked, bent over the sink. He didn't turn around and she knew straight away something was wrong so she rushed over to him.

"What is it? Are you ill again?" she asked urgently but Draco still didn't respond and she put her arm around him, ignoring the fact he was shirtless. He was shaking and it took Hermione a few seconds to realize that he was crying – sobbing in fact. She felt a feeling of total and utter dread descend because she could never have imagined seeing Draco like this, no matter what. She realized that if she was feeling worn out and stressed then just how must Draco be feeling? The sudden bouts of illness he had experienced the last few days must have made his predicament seem real because you could tell yourself that you might die a hundred times, it wasn't until it was made clear to you that it would seem real. She knew just how bad he must be feeling to allow himself to break down like this and she was sure he must be mortified that she was seeing it. He had obviously not meant her to find him like this but she was glad she had. She slid her arm further around his shoulder, trying to pull him close but he resisted, his shoulders still hunched over and shaking. "Draco, it's okay. Please stop crying, please," she spoke as calmly and reassuringly as she could. "I know what a weight you've been carrying around but you not only have me to help now you also have Blaise and Ginny and even Harry!" She moved closer so that she was pressed against his arm and she put her hand under his chin to lift his head. "Now stop it! If I was doing this you'd tell me I was being pathetic!"

To her surprise this worked and he took a few deep breaths before lifting his head properly and turning to look at her, still supporting himself on the sink. "You would be pathetic," he whispered, still giving shaking breaths but his demeanour contradicted his harsh words totally because he was gazing at her, his face relaxed. She tried to pull him close again and this time he gave no resistance, falling into her embrace, his arms slipping around her waist easily as she put her own arms around his neck. She could feel him up against her, his skin smooth and hot but for once all she felt was affection and pity. She pulled him even closer, trying to convey that she understood to him and he put his head on her shoulder, his breathing normal now. They stood like this for a long time but Hermione didn't care because their embrace was comforting, not only to Draco but to her as well. It was as if they were confirming that they were now in this together.

"Are you okay now?" she asked gently, when they eventually pulled apart.

"Yes," Draco answered. "I shouldn't have let it all get to me."

"It doesn't matter but next time you feel like that, please come and talk to me. You have to stop trying to handle everything on your own." Hermione smiled at him and he gave her a weak smile back.

"You definitely got an overdose of the bossy gene," he said and his smile increased for a moment at the look on Hermione's face.

"And you're an ungrateful git!" she answered, also with a grin. Draco stepped away from her.

"I should get dressed," he said and then Hermione remembered.

"I was going to do the test," she said it without even considering not telling him.

"What test?" Draco asked.

"The pregnancy test."

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "I'm not sure you're timing is the best..."

"Abraham gave me his congratulations last night," Hermione interrupted him. "I have to presume that was what he meant."

"How the hell would he know?" Draco asked.

"I don't know but he just seems to sense things," Hermione said. She suddenly felt a bit shy that she was going to do the test with Draco right beside her. "Do you want to stay?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he answered. "You've just given me a lecture about us being in this together, remember?"

Hermione bit her lip and grabbed her wand with a nervous feeling in her stomach. She was about to wave it when Draco grabbed her hand.

"What happens? How do we know?" he asked, looking around as if there a huge, luminous sign might suddenly appear.

"I just hear the answer in my head," Hermione said. She waved her wand saying the spell and then she put her wand down and looked up at Draco.

"Well?" he asked.

"Draco Malfoy, you're going to be a Daddy," Hermione said and she felt a rush of emotion hit her. This was huge! Draco ran his hand through his hair and then he grinned at her.

"Wow!"

Hermione felt a head rush and sat down heavily on the side of the bath. Draco bent over her.

"Are you okay? You're not going to faint are you?" he asked. "I thought that happened much further into the pregnancy!"

Hermione shook her head. "Bloody hell, Draco, I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby!"

**Let me know what you think...x**


	18. The Conversation

Hermione was about to start looking through the paperwork again when Harry apparated into the living room. He had his hands held up in surrender before he even appeared.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" he said. "I know I shouldn't do this but it's just the quickest way to get here."

Hermione grinned at him. "It's okay."

"Where's Malfoy? I have news," Harry asked and they both turned as Draco descended the stairs.

"What news?" Draco didn't bother will hello but Harry didn't seem to notice.

"We think we've caught a couple of them. We need Hermione to identify one of them because we think he's the one that called here."

"Peter Miller?" Draco asked but Harry shook his head.

"No, neither of them are called that. These two are unknown to us and although they don't move in the best circles, they haven't done anything before. Who's Peter Miller?"

Draco explained and Harry nodded. "You need to come in to the office and you can check him out properly there." He gazed at the paperwork. "Having said that it looks as if half the office is here."

"I'll bring Hermione in and while she's identifying him I can go and check out the main files," Draco agreed. "Has anyone else been attacked?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's all quiet. Worryingly quiet, I'm getting concerned."

"They're obviously biding their time," Draco said. "It's all been quiet here."

"Huh! You call this quiet?" Hermione mumbled and they both turned to look at her.

"Are you not enjoying this, Hermione?" Harry asked with a grin. "I bet it's driving you crazy being stuck in here?"

Hermione looked up at him. "No, it's okay."

"Liar."

She sighed. "Okay, it's annoying and frustrating and infuriating..."

"Sorry I asked," Harry said and Draco laughed. "If you bring Hermione in at 3pm then?"

"Yes, no problem," Draco looked over at her again. "What's the matter with you now?" he asked when he saw the look on her face.

"I feel like a child!" she moaned. She put on a silly voice and repeated their conversation. "Can you bring her in, make sure she behaves won't you and bring a toy to keep her amused..."

Both men burst out laughing and she scowled at them. "We're just doing our job, Hermione," Harry said but she continued to glare at him.

"And enjoying it a bit too much if you ask me!" Hermione answered.

"It's about time I got to boss you around," Harry teased her and Draco chuckled again.

"See, even Potter thinks you're bossy!" he said.

"Listen, I'll see you both at three," Harry said. "And then it's all arranged for tomorrow, with Abraham." He rubbed his head with both hands. "I'm ready to have my mind probed."

Hermione laughed but Draco put his hand out to Harry, a serious look on his face. "Look Potter, I know we don't see eye to eye but I owe you for trying this for me."

"You're welcome." Harry shrugged. "And anyway, Hermione won't forgive me if I let you die!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione sat and looked around the restaurant enjoying her freedom. Maybe she had been going a bit stir crazy being stuck in the house. This felt refreshing and relaxing. Draco had suggested that they go out to lunch as they were leaving the house anyway. He seemed relaxed sitting opposite her but Hermione knew he had a close eye on everyone, just to be on the safe side.

"That man over in the corner looks suspicious," she said in a whisper. "He keeps looking over and scratching his head."

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Very funny."

Hermione leant back in her chair. "So, if he suddenly jumps up to attack me are you going to be my hero and save me?" she giggled.

"I'll do my job and protect you, if that's what you mean," Draco sniffed. "I never neglect my duties."

"Oh, I see. It would just because it's your job then?" Hermione goaded him, wanting him to tell her the truth. She grinned at him because it was fun being the one doing the teasing.

"Yes. Why on earth would I want to protect you unless it was my job?" Draco's mouth twisted and he smirked. "Stop fishing for compliments, Granger."

The waiter arrived with their food and they ate in silence for a few minutes. Hermione looked up and waved her fork at him. "Last time we ate in a restaurant we'd just got married," she said.

"Happiest day of my life," Draco said, sarcastically.

"Shall I help you pack your suitcase when we get back to the house?" Hermione asked and Draco frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well isn't it time you left?" Hermione bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Are you evicting me?" Draco asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"No but it was you who said that we should live together until I got pregnant – and now I'm pregnant so..." she raised her eyebrows.

Draco put his fork down and leant across the table, his eyes serious. "Well, I was going to wait a few days until I mentioned moving out. I didn't want it to seem like I couldn't wait to leave."

"Really?" Hermione asked. She could tell he was joking so she went along with it. "Well, if you are going to go then you may as well make it sooner rather than later."

"Hermione..." Before Draco could complete his sentence a woman approached their table.

"Miss Granger?" she asked, taking in both Hermione and Draco. "I'm a huge fan of all of your books. I can't wait for the next one. I'm having a meal with my husband," she indicated a bald man at the next table who waved cautiously. "I wish I had my copy of your book for you to sign."

"Really? Thank you," Hermione said, graciously. She wondered if it was obvious that she didn't want to be bothered right now but she tried to remain professional. "Would you like me to sign a napkin?"

"Oh yes, if you would. I had no idea that you might be here...we come here a lot but I had no idea that you did." The woman started to babble and Hermione smiled kindly at her.

"Ah, well this if my first time here." Hermione offered the woman her napkin back but she had turned and was staring at Draco who nodded politely at her.

"Oh my goodness! Of course! You're married now aren't you? I read it in the paper. I knew I recognized you! So handsome! Even better in the flesh..."

Hermione shook the woman's hand firmly. "Well it was lovely to meet you. I hope you have a pleasant evening." It was a definite dismissal but done expertly and the woman left happily to return to her table.

"Does that happen to you a lot?" Draco said once they were alone again.

"A bit. It must happen to you as well."

"Not like that! That was full on...I mean she was gushing! And you got rid of her very expertly," Draco's voice was full of admiration.

"Well after you've done it a few hundred times you learn how to do it nicely but firmly," Hermione said.

"Mmm...a bit like how I deal with unwanted girlfriends," Draco said and then the serious face he had been wearing for the last few minutes broke into his trademark smirk.

"What about unwanted wives?" Hermione threw this back at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeh, now they can be a bit more troublesome. They don't get the hints I've been dropping to get rid of them." Draco grinned devilishly and looked extremely handsome whilst doing so. "So, if I'm moving out and if this isn't real then why don't I just go back to my old ways?" He looked around the restaurant. "The blonde by the door looks cute, I'm sure she'll understand our marriage is just a scam..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "A scam? Charming! How do you know that I don't consider you to be the love of my life?"

Draco shrugged. "The love of your life? Okay, in that case, maybe if you beg me to stay then I'll think about it."

"That's not going to happen," Hermione said.

Draco leaned across the table and lowered is voice. "Or you could just persuade me to stay..." He grinned at her. "I can think of some things that might encourage me."

Hermione tutted at him and attacked her chicken vigorously. "I don't need to do anything because I know very well that you're not going anywhere." She faced him challengingly.

His lips twisted into a grin. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I could move out tomorrow and have offers from twenty women the very next day."

"Have you heard yourself? You really think you're something, don't you?" Hermione shrugged. "Anyway, I still know that you're not going anywhere. It wasn't me pressing you up against a bookcase to kiss you, was it?"

"You're my wife so I'm obligated to kiss you." Draco chuckled, obviously enjoying their exchange.

"I could tell you were struggling with it!" Hermione said, sarcastically.

Draco nodded his head. "Yeh, it was terrible," he said. "But I think you would do well to remember that it was you who dragged me onto the floor to have your wicked way with me!"

"Have my wicked way with you?" Hermione spoke loudly and a few people turned their heads. She looked down at the table and Draco laughed.

"I don't think the blonde by the door heard you, maybe you should repeat it," he teased.

"Get stuffed," Hermione mumbled.

Draco laughed again. "You should never try to outwit me, Granger. You should know I'll always win."

"Will you please, please stop calling me Granger!" Hermione said, exasperated. "In fact if you call it me again I'm going start calling you ferret."

Draco really laughed now and Hermione grinned back at him, his amusement infectious. "I didn't know you were like this," he said when he had his breath back.

"You didn't know I was like what?" Hermione asked.

Draco paused, his eyes dancing. "You're addictive."

Hermione's eyes opened wider, surprised by the word he had used. "Addictive?"

"Yeh – I sort of get it now," Draco seemed just slightly embarrassed. "I understand why Potter wanted you with him all the time."

"Watch out, you're definitely heading towards complimenting me," Hermione said, lightly.

"Yeh, I know I am!" He shook his head. "I'm not sure that I like what you're doing to me."

"What am I doing to you?" Hermione asked, half of her dreading the answer she might get.

"I'm being all needy and considerate. And I actually want to live with you! But worse than that – here I am telling you about it!" Draco sounded disgusted at himself and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I'm turning into bloody Weasley! I need to insult you or make you cry or something because this is abnormal."

Hermione studied his face, surprised at his sudden honesty. "Well, you're not like I thought either," she said.

Draco cupped his hand behind his ear. "Okay, I'm ready for the compliments," he said.

"Merlin! You're annoying," Hermione said. "I should hate you! Why don't I hate you?"

"Because I'm adorable?" he offered as an explanation and Hermione suddenly had the urge to grab him and kiss him because he was adorable. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had fun like this. Their banter was great and she was enjoying his teasing and flirting. The last few days had been so full of tension and worry and this little exchange was a lovely relief. The fact that this easy-going, affectionate conversation was between her and the man she should hate was making her feel things she never thought she could ever feel for him. She caught his gaze and his expression had changed, his eyes were doing that intense thing again and as soon as she looked at them she felt a now familiar warmth spreading through her.

"You're not bad," she said, meaning to continue their banter but it came out husky and somehow it sounded like a huge compliment. And she realized she meant it as a compliment. Draco reached across the table and took her hand, his face serious, his eyes soft and searching. He was intoxicating and Hermione knew she was rapidly becoming seriously attracted to him, which was terrifying because right now he only had months to live. It was this thought that made her have enough courage to say her next words. "I've gone and got myself attached to you..."

Draco gave her a warm, sweet smile that made her feel weak at the knees. "Good."

"I'm scared about what might happen to you," Hermione was whispering now. She indicated her stomach. "We can't let anything happen to you..." She was struggling not to cry again.

"I'm not going to leave you, Hermione."

She understood the double meaning immediately. He wasn't going to leave her home – their home and now he had no intention of leaving her in any other way either. Her attention was caught by a noise of scraping chairs and movement and she turned towards it. On the next table a tall man had stood up, his wand raised and Hermione also jumped up, her reactions kicking in. She was about to aim a spell at him when he spoke.

"Malfoy! It's her – there! At the round table."

Hermione turned to Draco who was looking to his left at the woman who had spoken to Hermione earlier. She looked pale and had her hand at her throat as if she was in shock but something about her gave Hermione a chill.

"Get down!" Draco barked at Hermione who stared at him in shock.

"Now, Malfoy!" The tall man shouted and Hermione saw a spell fly by her. The woman had now stood and Hermione saw her move around the table, coming towards her.

"For god's sake, Hermione! Get under the table!" Draco yelled at her and he was suddenly by her side, pushing her down onto the floor. A flash of light hit them and Hermione was thrown backwards, a searing pain all down her right hand side. She heard Draco yell out in pain but she couldn't move. Another flash hit her and then blackness.

**Phew! What a chapter! I really struggled to write it because I wanted their conversation to sound real and natural but it needed to move along as well without being too sappy and romantic. Anyway, bit of action at the end, sorry for the cliffy...reviews are lovely little thing that make me very happy! Thanks for all the ones so far - x**


	19. The Mistake

"Hermione?" A voice entered into her brain but she couldn't focus. "Hermione?"

A face came into focus and she rubbed her eyes. "Harry?"

"Do you feel okay?" Harry helped her sit up.

"Yes, I think so. Where am I?"

"You were hit by a spell, it just skimmed you. Draco apparated you here to the Healer's office at the Ministry. They've treated you both," Harry explained.

"Draco? Is he okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he's fine. The spell hardly touched him, he'll be back in a minute, they're just checking his arm."

"Who was it? That woman who asked me to sign a book!" Hermione got of the bed gingerly but surprisingly she felt fine. They'd done a good job of healing her.

The door opened and Draco strode in looking in perfect health. "Hermione!" he exclaimed. "Do you feel okay? I shouldn't have taken the risk to take you out. They're obviously watching us all the time." He touched her arm affectionately and Hermione saw Harry raise his eyebrows.

"What spell was it? Not Avada Kadavra?" Hermione asked then realized this was a stupid question. Both Harry and Draco looked at her as if she was mad.

"Are you dead, Granger?" Draco asked, his tone reverting to his old sarcastic drawl and Harry laughed.

"It amuses me how you still call her Granger," he said.

"Yes, hilarious," Hermione said, rubbing her head which still hurt a little. "Ferret." She mumbled this and Draco glared at her. "I told you what would happen if you called me Granger." She turned her back on him and addressed Harry. "What I meant was why didn't they use Avada Kadavra? They want us dead don't they?"

"They did use it but the other Aurors at the restaurant deflected it so they tried some other spells as well," Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, Hermione but you and Draco are going to have to stay in your house until this is sorted. We'll escort you back after you've done the identification. Do you feel up to it yet?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, let's get it over with."

"I'm going to see what I can find about Peter Miller," Draco said. "Stay with Harry until I'm back."

Hermione followed Harry along the corridors feeling slightly nervous at seeing the man who had come to her house again. Harry took her into a room that had large windows along one side. She could see him in the next room. He was looking around and obviously couldn't see them.

"Yes, that's him," Hermione nodded. "That's good isn't it? It means you've got the right people."

Harry nodded. "Yes but we need to find out who's behind all this. At least this is a start."

"So do you think Draco is onto something with this Peter Miller then?" Hermione asked as they walked back to find him.

"Draco is always onto something. I'm sure he's right, we just need to find the connection," Harry said and Hermione stopped walking and put her hands on her hips.

"What is going on with you two? I mean since when did he become Draco? And you're praising him and helping him! And he's all grateful and polite," she poked Harry in the ribs. "And why didn't you tell me about him being ill?"

Harry held up his hands. "Woah! Too many questions and stop prodding me!" He grabbed her hand. "I didn't tell you because he asked me not to. He didn't want it broadcast everywhere and he's right because can you imagine the papers? You should understand that."

"I do but since when did you do what Draco asked and not tell me?"

"He's a bloody good Auror, Hermione. I know it's weird but I respect him so when he asked for us to keep it quiet then I knew I had to." Harry shrugged. "He's still Malfoy, of course but surely I don't need to explain to you how he's changed?" He leant closer. "I saw you two earlier, he was worried about you and I didn't see you protesting when he held your hand!"

"I'm married to him," Hermione said.

"Come on, Hermione! We both know you could be married without being friendly."

"Well, I'm glad you two are being civil with each other," she paused, wondering if she should tell him or not. He was her best friend so it wasn't a hard decision. "It'll make it easier when our child calls you Uncle Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrows and then looked down at her stomach. "Are you?" She nodded and Harry's face broke into a grin. "Oh wow! Congratulations...I think?" he put his head to one side, checking it was a congratulations sort of moment but Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes, I am happy about it," she said. "It's strange circumstances but I'm happy anyway."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Well, at least we know we have the right people. Hopefully they will lead us to the person behind all this," Draco said. They were back home and Hermione had that horrible trapped feeling back already.

"Draco," she started and he turned round to look at her. "I hope you don't mind but I told Harry about the baby." She looked at him cautiously, not quite sure how well this would go down.

"Yeh, I know," Draco's answer wasn't the one she was expecting. "I told him as well but you got in first."

"You told Harry?" she sounded incredulous. "About the baby?" Draco nodded. "You told Harry about the baby?" she repeated, completely shocked. Draco laughed at her expression.

"Yes, don't sound so shocked," he said. "I didn't tell him what position we conceived in or anything!"

"Draco!" She reprimanded him. "Since when did you tell Harry your secrets?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know...it just sort of came out in conversation..." Hermione shook her head in disbelief but she was secretly pleased. Draco waved a brown file at her. "And this is a whole file on Peter Miller!" He opened it on the table and Hermione joined him to look over it. "Look at all these names we have suspicion he might be connected to," Draco said, tracing a huge list of names over two sheets. He went to turn the page but Hermione suddenly pointed at a name.

"Wait! Look!" she said, her finger pointing at a name. "Adina Mason."

"Plenty of people are called Mason, Hermione."

"But her place of birth is Saint-pierre. That's the same as Abraham."

Draco looked over at her, his attention caught. "Really? Is it his sister?"

"He's never told me anything personal, except where he lived as a child."

"Well, maybe it's about time he did," Draco said. "I think we need to have a proper chat with your friend before we let him anywhere near Harry!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Abraham sat on Hermione's sofa, his kind, old eyes surveying them both. Hermione couldn't believe he might be involved in this in any way. She could feel the tension enemating from Draco but he was still being polite.

"We would like to know about Adina Mason," Draco said, coming straight to the point. Hermione saw something flash across Abraham's eyes.

"Ah, I expect you would," he said, in his enigmatic way.

"Is she your sister?" Hermione asked, gently.

Abraham nodded. "My younger sister."

"What has she to do with Peter Miller?" Draco asked.

Abraham sighed. "I'm afraid I am not going to be able to answer your questions. We are estranged and have been for very many years."

"I don't believe that you know nothing about her," Draco insisted. "You seem to be able to know many other things without being told." He pointed at Hermione and they all knew what he meant.

"Ah! I was correct then?" Abraham said, his eyes wrinkling at the edges as he smiled at Hermione who nodded. She desperately hoped that Abraham was who she thought he was. She had an affection for the old man and she trusted him.

"So, Adina?" Draco pushed again. "Why are you estranged?"

"My sister is a twisted woman. She has always played with dark magic. We never had the relationship that siblings should have," Abraham spoke quietly. "She is a clever woman, intuitive, far more so than myself and a much more skilled witch. But she used her skills unwisely and our Mother had to expel her from our home. I've had no contact with her since we have been adults."

"So, have you heard what she has been doing?" Hermione asked.

"I've checked. She has no record at the Ministry so how can she really be as bad as you are telling us?" Draco asked.

"I explained – she is a very clever woman. She would never risk being caught or suspected herself. However, I would suspect that she may be involved in many of the cases the Ministry is interested in." Abraham looked from one to the other of them. "I have nothing but your interests in my heart," he said. "And I need you to trust me so whatever you need to do to verify I am telling the truth is acceptable."

"Veritaserum?" Draco suggested.

"Of course! But I have to point out that a very skilled wizard could still resist that a little."

Hermione saw Draco look at Abraham as he said this, obviously thinking it a strange thing for someone who wanted to have their truthfulness verified to point out that the test wasn't foolproof. She looked over at her friend and knew she could trust him. He was a very clever, very old man but he was also one of the most honest people she had ever met.

"Do you have a way to contact her?" Draco asked. He had obviously decided that Veritaserum wasn't needed and Hermione was glad.

"Perhaps but it would arouse her suspicion," Abraham said.

Draco sat down by the old man who was still looking at him kindly. "I trust Hermione's judgement and therefore I trust you," Draco said. Hermione glanced over at him, surprised at his little confession. "Do you think Adina could be behind these attacks?"

"Most certainly," Abraham said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't know that there was any connection to the current situation," Abraham explained. "It saddens me greatly that she may be involved."

Draco lowered his voice. "Have you any idea why she would want to stop this Marriage Law arrangement? Why would she want to end all magic?"

Abraham shook his head. "That, I cannot answer. She likes power, having magic gives her power. It makes no sense that she would try to end magic."

Draco sighed. "This is impossible," he said.

"No, Mr Malfoy it isn't," Abraham stood up, suddenly turning the tables on Draco who had been in charge whilst they had talked. Abraham was small and looked fragile next to Draco but there was no doubting his power. He seemed to exude a calm but strong knowledge that only a very old wizard could and Hermione knew Draco was impressed by him, despite himself. "I will help you in every way possible to find my sister and to stop her if she is involved, but I believe the answer to this riddle does not lie in the who, where or how. The answer you seek hides in the why." Abraham was talking in riddles again but Draco and Hermione were hanging on to his every word.

"You mean why do they want to stop us?" Draco asked. "You're right, if we can find that out then the rest will fall into place."

"Precisely," Abraham nodded.

**Let me know what you think...x**


	20. The Three Spells

"I can't believe I had to hear it from Blaise!" Ginny said, indignantly.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione answered her. The two girls were in the kitchen making drinks. The lounge was crowded with Draco, Blaise, Ron, Harry and Abraham. It was a strange combination but everyone seemed on their best behaviour so far. She turned back to Ginny. "I've been a bit busy!"

"As if being attacked is a good enough excuse!" Ginny said but she gave a little smile. "So, how does it feel? Do you feel all maternal?"

"No, Ginny. I'm literally two days pregnant!" Hermione handed her a tray of drinks.

"No more sex for you and Draco then?" Ginny asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're terrible Ginny Weasley!"

"Don't tell me that thought hadn't crossed your mind," Ginny insisted.

"It really hadn't," Hermione said. "Come on, let's take the drinks through. They're waiting for us."

Ginny followed her. "Unless you just do it for the pleasure of it of course..."

Hermione glared at her friend and walked into the lounge.

"Ah, thank you ladies," Abraham said. He addressed Harry. "Shall we start?" Harry nodded and stepped forward. Abraham had the pensieve in place and he indicated for Hermione to come over. She stared at him puzzled. "Hermione, you will need to take this potion immediately before you review Harry's thoughts."

"Me? Why me?" Hermione asked looking at the pensieve nervously. She wasn't sure she wanted to see the exact moment that the curse hit Draco.

"Well, they are Mr Potter's thoughts so it is best he doesn't do it and I'm sure Mr Malfoy doesn't want to relive the experience."

"Why can't you do it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm colour blind." Hermione watched Abraham's face for a sign that he was joking but he appeared to be serious. "Mr Potter, please think now of the incident." Harry let Abraham put his wand to his head and a silver stream of thoughts followed the tip of the wand. Abraham deposited the thoughts in pensieve and then turned to Hermione. "Right then, if you could take the potion it will enhance your vision and allow you to see the aura of the spells. Try to concentrate on Mr Malfoy in Harry's thoughts the whole time. Don't become distracted by the other things going on." Hermione nodded and went to take a sip of the potion but she was stopped by Draco's hand on her arm.

"Should Hermione be taking things like this?" he asked Abraham pointedly. "What about the baby?"

Abraham gave Draco a small smile. "I do not have your trust yet. I understand and I shall take some of the potion myself before Hermione." He took the bottle and poured a small amount out which he swallowed. "It is perfectly safe and the little one will not be affected in any way." Draco nodded and after a quick glance at him Hermione took the potion.

As soon as her head hit the pensieve it was as if she had been transported to the fight that Harry and Draco had been involved in. She hadn't expected it to seem as real as it did and when a spell flew past her she actually tried to duck out of the way. Harry was battling with an ugly, large wizard who was firing spells at him but his aim was terrible and almost immediately Harry managed to hit him with a curse.

Harry's line of vision moved again and now she could see Ron and Draco in the background. She tried to do as Abraham had instructed and she kept her eyes on Draco the whole time. He was fighting two wizards at once and Hermione was totally astounded by how hard they were all fighting and how skilled they all were. Harry turned again to send a curse at a witch then turned back again and now Draco was directly in his line of vision. He was being attacked on three sides now and Harry moved closer, obviously deciding that Draco needed his help but before he got near to him the wizards raised their wands and sent a curse.

Hermione fixed her eyes on Draco, willing herself to see the aura. She didn't account for the awfulness of seeing Draco hit by the curses. He was thrown across the air, limp and still, landing heavily and awkwardly. And that was when she saw it, a shower of sparks , surrounding Draco and then she was back in her lounge and everyone was staring at her.

She stepped backwards, her hand on her chest, her head spinning. She'd seen the aura but she had absolutely no idea what colour it had been, she was so distracted by seeing Draco being hit. She'd done exactly what Abraham had told her not to!

"Hermione, are you okay?" Abraham's voice was gentle and she stared at him. "Did you see it?"

"I didn't see the colour," her voice sounded strange and she felt a bit wobbly. Abraham took her by the shoulders and pressed her to sit down on a sofa.

"Stay calm, I told you it is just a quick flash of colour. Close your eyes and think about what you saw."

"But I just saw sparks, not colour," Hermione seemed frantic. "Can I look again?"

"No. You have already seen it, you just don't think you have," Abraham explained quietly. "You must be calm and close your eyes."

The room was quiet but Hermione could feel everyone's eyes on her. She felt under intense pressure and although she was trying to do as Abraham instructed, she was failing. She just couldn't see the colour.

"I can't do it! I can't see it!" Hermione's voice began to rise as panic overtook her. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and she opened her eyes expecting Abraham but it was actually Draco. He was bent down in front of her and she stared at him. "I'm sorry, I just can't see it," Hermione said.

"Hermione Malfoy, of course you can do this. Just do as Abraham is asking," Draco's voice was quiet and soothing. His face was close to hers and his eyes had locked with hers. She was suddenly unaware of anyone else in the room, only Draco existed. His voice was low and smooth. "Just relax, don't panic. You've seen it, you just need to remember." His hands slipped slowly down her arms until they reached her hands which he took in his. He spoke again. "Close your eyes." His hands gently caressed hers and she did as he instructed. "Breathe slowly." He leant close to her, his mouth near her ear and if she hadn't been oblivious to everyone else in the room, she might have been embarrassed by their intimate position but Draco had managed to focus her concentration on him and no-one else. His lips were skimming her ear lobe she felt a warmth spreading through her that made her relax. "You're saving me - but we're in this together, remember?"

Hermione's eyes popped open because she'd seen it. She looked over at Abraham. "I saw it! It was three colours! Purple, gold and green."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

On hearing three colours, Abraham had spent a long time studying the books he had brought with him. His expression had bothered Hermione because he definitely looked puzzled. Obviously a mixture of three spells made the solution far more complicated.

"I believe that the spells that have combined were the Blasting Curse, Full Body-Binding Curse and as we presumed Avada Kadavra," Abraham explained to the silent room. "Each of these curses is powerful when used alone and in theory, Mr Malfoy, you should already be dead. These three curses, very obviously Avada Kadavra, should have killed you. However sometimes when they are used together they counteract each other and reduce, rather than increase their power."

"Is there a way to cure Draco?" Ginny asked the question that they all wanted to know. The look on Abraham's face made Hermione feel ill because she'd never seen him look anything other than serene and confident. He faced Ginny, looking unsure and hesitant and Hermione wanted to grab him around the throat and demand that he tell them immediately. She glanced over at Draco who was staring at Abraham, his face frozen and she wanted to cry. She'd do anything to be able to wipe that anguished look from his face.

"I can reverse the affect of both the Blasting Curse and the Full Body-Binding Curse. It can be done with a potion and a spell combined. It is a complicated reversal but it can be done." Abraham paused. "However, as you all know Avada Kadavra is an unforgivable curse. There is no reversal or cure because the receiver of the curse would usually die immediately. It is pure luck – if one can call being cursed lucky – that the other two spells diluted the Killing Curse, therefore saving Mr Malfoy's life in the short term."

Hermione couldn't breathe or think or speak because Abraham's words were freezing her from the inside out. Draco could not die, he just couldn't!

"But we knew all along that it was probably Avada Kadavra," Draco said. "If there was never a way to combat that spell then why go through all this, looking at Harry's thoughts?"

Abraham turned to Draco. "Because there is a theory that if I can cure you of the other two curses, then the Avada Kadavra curse, which has never properly taken affect, will cease to have an effect on you. I believe that reversing the other two curses will, in fact, cure you completely."

"But?" Draco asked. "There is a but, isn't there?"

Abraham nodded slowly. "There is indeed no guarantee. This is just a theory because you're case is very unusual, extremely rare. This has never been done and so we are working with no actual facts. However, my belief is that this will work and the only way to find out is to try it so I shall set to working on a spell and potion immediately."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ginny, Blaise, Hermione and Draco were lazing around on the sofas. Everyone else had gone home and after all the tensions of earlier, Hermione could actually feel herself relaxing. They had discussed the evening's events in detail and although they still had no answer to Draco's illness Hermione refused to believe that what Abraham had proposed wouldn't work. They were drinking wine and she was determined to think positive and enjoy the four of them spending some time together.

What had happened earlier with Draco, had affected her greatly. She had been so upset that she couldn't see the colours that she hadn't been able to listen to Abraham. She'd understood his instructions but she hadn't been able to calm herself. Not until Draco had touched her and spoken to her, not until he'd touched her and then she could do it because the way he'd spoken to her had made her feel cared for and calm and wanted. And Hermione knew that her feelings for him had moved way beyond friendship or simple affection.

"That thing...between the two of you was so cute," Ginny said from her position on the sofa. She wasn't looking at them because she was flat on her back, looking up at the ceiling, her legs resting over Blaise's lap. Hermione knew exactly what Ginny meant because she had just been thinking about the very same thing but hearing Ginny speak about it, in front of Blaise and Draco made her feel embarrassed. Strangely, it also made her feel happy to hear someone else confirming her thoughts.

"Yeh, that was pretty amazing. Hermione was so worked up and you just said a few things and that was it!" Blaise nodded his head, agreeing with his girlfriend. Hermione didn't dare look at Draco for fear of seeing a look of horror on his face. Blaise leant forward on the sofa. "Not a word from either of you then?" he said. "No comments, denials...confessions?" Blaise grinned widely at them, enjoying their discomfort.

"You know I have a way with women," Draco answered, gathering his thoughts before Hermione. He made an exaggerated show of waving his hands in front of her face. "Or should I call it a power over women?"

"That's not what I saw," Ginny said and Hermione wanted to scream at her to be quiet.

"And what did you see then, Weasley?" Draco asked, his voice reverting to a drawl.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Ginny asked and she sat up to look at him, her eyes slightly challenging. The room was quiet for a moment before Hermione spoke.

"I don't."

Ginny turned to her friend. "Why not? Everyone in the room saw the two of you! You may be totally blind to it but we're not."

"Ginny!" Hermione cautioned her friend.

"You're living together, married and having a baby! What's the big deal if you like each other?" Ginny grinned at them. "For two very intelligent people you really are acting stupidly."

Hermione stared at her open mouthed and she glanced over at Draco, expecting him to throw some sarcastic and degrading remark back at Ginny. To Hermione's surprise, he was actually looking directly at her, rather than at Ginny and Blaise and the expression on his face made Hermione tingle to the tip of her fingers. He gave Ginny a quick glance, before looking back at Hermione again, his eyes molten.

"You're annoying and mouthy, Weasley. And I really hate to admit it," he said, still keeping his gaze locked to Hermione who thought she might pass out from the all consuming way he was looking at her, "but you're right. We are being bloody stupid."

**Oooh! Interesting response by Draco. There's been a lot of plot the last few chapters so I think I need to throw in a bit of fluff. Dramione coming up...x**


	21. The Breakthrough

Ginny and Blaise left soon afterwards, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. As Draco saw them out, Hermione went upstairs to get changed as it was getting late and she wanted to try and relax. As she walked up the stairs her mind was running over what Draco had said. Tonight had been weird because nothing had actually happened between them and yet she felt as if things had changed.

She trod on something at the top of the stairs and bent down to pick it up. It was several bits of small parchment covered the beautiful, scripted writing that she recognized as Draco's immediately. Presuming he had dropped them by accident she passed her own bedroom door and went along to Draco's. She opened it and intended to put the bits of parchment onto his bedside table when something caught her eye.

There was a small toiletry bag on the table which was open and poking out of it was a photo. It was a photo of the same girl that Hermione had seen in Draco's bedroom at the Manor only this time, Draco was with her. They were smiling at the camera, standing close to one another and nudging each other on the shoulder, moving as all wizard pictures did. She picked it up, without thinking and stared at it. She couldn't imagine that Draco was the sort of person to have hundreds of snap shots but he'd taken the trouble to bring this one along with him. Hermione studied the girls face, still sure that she had seen her before but she just couldn't think where. She didn't want to be feel jealous because she didn't know who this girl was or what she meant to Draco but she couldn't help it. Although she was officially Draco's wife she also had to acknowledge that she didn't have the same rights as a real wife. This didn't make her feel any better though.

"I'd like to think you could have just asked me," Draco's voice came from behind her and she jumped out of her skin. She quickly put the photo back but it was obviously too late and she turned round her face red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, it's not like it looks," she mumbled.

"What is it then? Because it sure looks at lot like you going through my things," Draco's words were harsh but his face wasn't showing any anger.

"I found some bits of parchment on the stairs; I was putting them back in your room..." Hermione's voice trailed off as she realized it was a feeble excuse, so she changed tactic. "And then I was going through your things." Her confession made her shoulders slump and she waited for Draco's reaction. He stared at her and then shook his head.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Nothing. I don't want to know anything," Hermione stuttered. "It's none of my business."

Draco walked over and took the photograph from his bag. He waved it at Hermione who blushed again. "She's my girlfriend," he said and Hermione's eyes widened in shock and Draco shook his head. "I mean, she_ was_ my girlfriend."

"Oh," Hermione couldn't think of any other response. She lowered herself into the chair beside Draco's bed because she felt a bit wobbly.

"I broke up with her as soon as this whole Marriage Law thing reared its ugly head," Draco explained.

"Right." Again Hermione didn't know what to say.

Draco raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Anything else?" he asked as if he'd completely sorted the situation.

Hermione wrung her hands together. "What's her name?"

"Why? It doesn't matter."

"But you only broke up because you had to marry me," Hermione said. "So...well...you don't just switch off your feelings for someone do you?"

Draco sighed. "No, I'm not going to lie and tell you I was happy about it because I really wasn't."

"Right," Hermione repeated.

"We did break up, Hermione. I haven't been sneaking around seeing her behind your back; you must know that as I'm here all the time with you."

"I know."

Draco stared at her obviously expecting a bit more of a response. "I need you to be okay with this, Hermione. What else do you want to know?"

Hermione shook her head and looked up at him. "So, if it hadn't been for the marriage law then you two would still be together?"

"I suppose so, yes," Draco answered.

"The first day at the Ministry, you said that I shouldn't expect you to be the dutiful husband," Hermione reminded him. "So why haven't you just been seeing her anyway? We both know this isn't a real marriage."

Draco ran his hand through his hair. "Didn't I say that about ten minutes after we'd been re-introduced? You can't possibly think that I would want to act that way now? I'm married to you, real or not and you're having my baby. I'm not such a pig that I would even consider asking you to tolerate me seeing someone else!"

Hermione shrugged. "I know you're trying to be nice but I just don't want you to be here with me because of a duty when really you want to be with someone else. I'd rather we were honest with each other." She rubbed her forehead. "Look Draco, I was totally out of order looking at your stuff. I really am sorry, so I'm just going to go to bed before I embarrass myself any further." She tried to stand up but he gently pushed her down again.

"To quote Ginny Weasley - stop being bloody stupid," he said. He took her by the shoulders. "Why can't you ever say what you mean?"

"I do mean it," Hermione said.

"No you don't! You'd honestly let me see Daniela?" Draco demanded.

"If that's what you want."

"You wouldn't fight for me at all then?" Draco let go of her shoulders and stood back a bit, his voice low and his eyes questioning. Hermione stopped in her tracks and she let her eyes wonder around his face, taking in his features as she formulated an answer. She looked down at her feet and decided that enough was enough. Draco was right! Here she was again being ridiculous and practically sending him off into another woman's arms instead of holding onto him for all she was worth.

"Did you love her?" She held his gaze and her breath, trying to judge his response.

Draco put his head to one side. "It doesn't matter whether I did or not. It's over and that's it."

"Do you love her?" Hermione pressed him, not willing to accept his non-committal answer. She purposely changed the tense of her question. "Right now, do you still love her?"

"No."

"Because if you do, then I we have to change how things are between us. I can't accept you here being all flirty and caring if you would rather be somewhere else..." Hermione almost ignored his answer, she felt it so necessary to get her words out.

Draco knelt down in front of her, taking both of her hands in his. "Hermione, I said no," he leant closer. "I don't want to be with her or anyone else. I want to be here with you." He put his head to one side and gave a small smile. "You have noticed I'm being flirty then?"

Hermione watched the handsome face in front of her and took a deep breath. "Yeh, I noticed."

"Move over," Draco said as he slid onto the seat next to her. There wasn't really enough room and although Hermione shuffled as far over as she could it still left them squashed against each other. Draco put his arm around her shoulder because there really wasn't anywhere else for him to put it but it felt nice and he smelt delicious as always so Hermione didn't protest.

"I'm supposed to hate being married to you," Hermione said. "I'd got myself all prepared for it..."

"Sorry to disappoint." Draco winked at her.

"Does she...Daniela...does she...does she still love you?" Hermione wondered why she always had to put herself through things instead of just leaving the question unspoken.

"I don't know and I told you it doesn't matter. It's over and she's accepted it."

"It's just I can't imagine anyone managing to get over you..." Hermione's heart was racing because this was the most she had said to him and she saw his expression change. Her stomach did a huge flip as Draco's eyes darkened and he slid his arm around her waist.

Hermione was sure she was having palpitations because they were now pressed against each other; he smelt like heaven, she could feel his warmth and she was melting against him. She wanted to tell him she cared about him, that she couldn't imagine living without him, that she would do anything to stop him dying but she couldn't so instead she willingly leant in and placed her lips on his. She knew he was surprised because just for a moment he hesitated before his lips moved against hers and he pulled her really close, pressing her into him. Their lips were dancing together and Hermione felt a wave of desire wash over her as he gently deepened the kiss.

And then suddenly things were frantic because Hermione's self control snapped and she knew that she wanted him and she wanted him now. Without really realizing it was happening they were suddenly on the bed, half undressed and Hermione's brain ceased to function as Draco's lips and hands continued to explore her body. His now naked skin was smooth and warm and she willingly returned the favour, savouring his amazing body, wanting to touch every part of him. They were fusing together, their movements heated and Hermione couldn't hold back her moans of pleasure as Draco kissed her all over.

**Sorry for the delay - I hate it when authors keep apologizing for late updates but I hope you can forgive me because I do try to update regularly. Some of the delay was in getting this chapter right because I've tweaked it a lot so that it seemed natural and the right pace. Anyway, let me know what you think as always. x**


	22. The Answers

Hermione woke early and the first thing she saw was Draco's face. The events of last night came flooding back to her and she felt like giggling. She and Draco had had sex – not for the first time obviously but this was the first time they had done it because they wanted to and not because they had to. That made it different in what it meant and it had also been different in another way. This time it had been more heated, with Draco not having to worry that he was rushing Hermione. Their clothes were strewn across the floor and Hermione knew that she had responded differently. Draco shuffled around in his sleep so she slid out of Draco's bed and tiptoed to the door, grabbing some items of clothing as she went.

She returned to her room, had a quick shower and then got dressed. There was still no movement from Draco's room so she went downstairs to the kitchen and popped some bread in the toaster. One thing that last night had made clear to her was that there was no way on earth that she was going to let Draco die. Not that she'd had any intention of letting him die before but now she knew she'd do anything to prevent it.

The toast popped up and she bent down to get the butter from the fridge when she heard Draco's voice behind her.

"Good morning."She spun round the knife in her hand and for some unknown reason she blushed. He'd only said good morning, why was she blushing? Draco backed away, pointing at the knife. "Ooh! I didn't think last night was that bad"

Hermione looked down at the knife. "Sorry! Did you want some toast?"

Draco nodded. "Yes please, that'd be good."

She turned back and busied herself with more toast and a drink each. She was acutely aware of Draco still standing behind her and it seemed strange that this was the most awkward she had felt around him, even worse than the day he had moved in. She turned round with his plate and found him still standing at the doorway just watching her. As soon as their eyes met every bit of tension left her because his were warm and soft and his mouth was curved up at the corners.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm good." She nodded and gave a small smile. Draco took his plate off her and then put it straight back onto the worktop. He then withdrew the small photograph of Daniela from his pocket and Hermione looked at him puzzled.

"I don't need this with me any longer," he said and he walked to the bin and threw it in.

"You don't have to do that," Hermione said.

"I know I don't have to do it but I want to." He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "About last night..."

"Merlin!" Hermione interrupted him, wriggled out of his grasp and walked past him out of the kitchen with her toast. He followed her and she put her plate on the coffee table before quickly glancing back at him. "That is not a conversation I can have over my toast!"

Draco chuckled at her and threw himself on the sofa. "Prude."

Hermione opened her mouth wide in protest. "I am not a prude! How can you call me that after last night?"

"Mmm...good point. I mean the part where you put your..."

"Draco!" Hermione interrupted him again but now she was giggling. "You're determined to make me relive it aren't you?"

"Would it really be that awful to relive a night of passion with me?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Stop fishing for compliments, Malfoy," Hermione said, wittily. She had repeated his earlier words and Draco grinned at her. "I've already told you how I conduct appraisals of sexual encounters, remember? When I was comparing you and Ron?" She sat down and counted off on her fingers in an exaggerated fashion. "Deliverance – not bad maybe a grade A for Acceptable."

"Acceptable! You have to be kidding me!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione ignored him and carried on. "Technique – good, definitely deserves a E, Exceeds Expectations. So that just leaves overall performance..."

"Outstanding," Draco interrupted her and she rolled her eyes.

"You can't grade yourself! And what a surprise that you gave yourself the highest grade?"

"I was grading you actually," Draco said and if he had wanted a reaction then that's what he got. Hermione's mouth dropped open and she gaped at him for a few seconds before she snapped her mouth shut and blushed again. Draco smirked at her. "You shouldn't always presume the worst of me," he said. "Sometimes I think about others rather than myself." Hermione had to replace the half eaten slice of toast back onto her plate because there was no way she could attempt to eat it now. Her throat was dry and her stomach was churning. She knew they were only teasing one another but there was an underlying message and she couldn't believe Draco's joking answer. He was studying her now, watching her expression. "I know we're joking but are you sure you're okay with all this?" he asked. "I mean last night..."

"Merlin! Is that all we're going to talk about!" Hermione interrupted him again mostly to cover her embarrassment. Last night it had all seemed normal and natural but this morning she had trouble reconciling it in her head.

Draco sighed. "Will you let me finish my sentence? I was going to say that I didn't plan anything. I wouldn't like you to think I was flirting with you just to get you into my bed."

"Since when does Draco Malfoy offer an explanation about trying to get girls into his bed?" Hermione joked. "I'd think there was something wrong with you if you weren't trying to do that!"

"Thanks! I'm going to stop being nice to you and revert to my old, sarcastic self," Draco said. He sat back on his sofa and straightened his shoulders. "Granger – you're my wife and as such you will provide me with sexual favours whenever I demand them." Hermione burst out laughing and he grinned at her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Abraham was sitting on the sofa in Hermione's lounge again. He looked tired and Hermione felt sorry for him. He was obviously upset about his sister and he had probably been spending every waking hour working on the cure for Draco.

"Are you okay?" she asked him gently.

"Yes, I'm just not as young as I used to be," Abraham replied. "I have much to tell you."

"Have you got a cure?" Hermione asked, impatiently but Abraham held up his hand.

"Patience, I will tell you all in good time. Firstly, I must inform you that I have endeavoured to contact my sister but have been unsuccessful. She has rejected my messages." Abraham paused for a moment. "However, I have been given some information from a friend of mine about her. He was friends with both of us and he still has some very limited contact with her. We agreed many years ago to not discuss her as the subject was too unpleasant for me. In light of these recent events, I have approached him and asked him to let me know of any contact he has had. He rarely sees her, usually only about twice a year and she is very distant with him. However, recently he has seen her several times frequenting a rather dubious supplier of magical supplies. My friend made some enquiries and it would seem she has been purchasing very large quantities of a certain item. This is very suspicious, it is an unusual ingredient, she is buying an abnormally large amount of it and the thing I find most suspicious is the fact that she is purchasing the item herself. She would normally not wish there to be any connection to her."

"What item?" Draco asked.

"It is a rare animal extraction called Passendia. It is a protein extract from a hybrid creature called a Passendia Bat."

"Those creatures don't exist, they're a myth," Hermione said, her quick memory recalling what she knew about these fictional animals. "They are most likely to be a rare cave bat rather than a hybrid."

Abraham nodded his head. "Indeed. That is what you are meant to believe, Hermione. However, these hybrid animals do exist and I know this because I have seen one."

Hermione stared at him sceptically. "Then why isn't there any recorded or scientific evidence?"

"These animals are being kept secret on purpose. They are rare and they have extreme magical properties," Abraham explained.

"So what would Adina want with this extract then?" Draco asked.

"Its properties include magical enhancement and it acts as a barrier from magic..."

"Exactly the kind of things that Peter Miller was arrested for buying," Hermione said. She stood up and walked over to her notes before bringing them back and flicking through them. "Puttyweed and Flitterbee wings."

"So they're trying to enhance some other sort of spell?" Draco asked. He shook his head. "But what's the point? If they spoil this project then they won't have anything to enhance!"

Abraham had been quiet, rubbing his chin. Now he looked up. "Puttyweed is a very strong barrier when mixed with some other ingredients," he stated and then stopped again. Hermione and Draco stared at him.

"And?" Draco prompted impatiently.

"The other day I said we needed to find out why – that is the most important thing."

"Yes, but we still have no idea why," Draco answered.

Abraham's wise old eyes crinkled as he concentrated. "Would the Puttyweed be able to create a strong enough barrier?" he said, almost to himself.

"Barrier against what?" Draco sounded impatient but Hermione had sat up straight and she waved her hands around excitedly.

"Against the spell!" she said, catching onto Abraham's train of thought and he nodded.

"Voldemort's spell?" Draco asked then he sighed. "I'm supposed to be intelligent but you two have lost me!"

Hermione turned to him. "If we all lose our magic then anyone who still has theirs would be in control, wouldn't they? They would have the ultimate power and we'd all be helpless Muggles! So they don't want magic to be saved! That's why they are trying to stop the programme – they want us all to lose our magical abilities. They want the spell to work on everyone else but not on them. So they are using the Puttyweed and whatever other ingredients to create a strong barrier against the spell. They are then using the Flitterbee wings and Passendia to enhance the barrier!"

Draco's quick mind clicked the pieces into place. "So they stop this programme and prevent the child being born, the spell destroys everyone else's magic, they're protected and they become the only magical beings alive!" he said and then he looked over at Abraham who was nodding.

"That is my understanding," Abraham said. "Very ingenious and cunning. Unfortunately, it has my sister's name written all over it."

"So how can we stop her? If she already has all the ingredients how do we stop them creating the barrier?" Hermione asked.

"Well, firstly we must make sure the programme is successful," Abraham said. "If the child is born then their plan will have failed anyway."

Draco look worried. "There is no way they are going to not try and stop this by any means possible," he said. "Now we know why they want to stop it, I can't see them not trying anything against us."

"I agree. Therefore, our main concentration should be on this programme and protecting the participants. I suggest you contact the Ministry immediately and give them this new piece of information," Abraham suggested and Draco nodded.

"We may need to set up some sort of safe house where all the couples can be given proper protection," Draco answered and Hermione could almost hear the cogs turning in his brain. He went to stand up, obviously intent on contacting the Ministry right now but Hermione put her arm out and stopped him.

"Wait, let's hear what Abraham has done about your cure," she said and Draco sat back down again.

Abraham nodded. "I will be as concise as possible."

"Okay," Draco said. He looked concerned and Hermione knew he was feeling that horrible, apprehensive feeling that she carried with her.

"I have found a potion that with a little bit of alteration should work to reverse the effects of the spells. As I said before, hopefully reversing the two minor spells should stop the Avada Kadavra as well but..." Abraham held up his hand to stop Hermione from jumping up in excitement, "unfortunately, there is a problem. The potion needs to renew Draco's blood and to do that it needs a drop of Malfoy blood from a close relative, either a parent or sibling."

"I don't have either of those," Draco's voice was quiet and Hermione could hear the desperate tone of it.

"I know," Abraham said. "Do you have any grandparents still alive?"

"No." Draco put his head in his hands and Hermione put her arm around his shoulders.

"What can we do?" she asked Abraham.

"We could try a cousin, Nymphadora is your first cousin, Draco?"

"She was killed in the battle at Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that," Abraham apologized.

"So, is that it? The potion won't work?" Draco looked up.

Abraham shook his head. "You do have a direct relative but this was my last option because it is far from ideal."

"The baby," Hermione said and the room went silent.

**Hope I made this clear to follow and explained it well. I didn't want it to go on for pages so I tried to keep it as short as possible whilst still explaing things properly. More about Draco's cure next and then couples in the programme need extra protection. Keep reading, hope it's still holding your attention. Love the reviews, thank you so much for every one of them. x**


	23. The Safehouse

Draco stood up. "No. Definitely not!"

Abraham spoke calmly. "I understand your reaction but it can be done safely."

"But the baby won't be born in time," Hermione said.

"No, we can't wait until your baby is born," Abraham agreed. "Draco will need the blood before then."

"No – absolutely not!" Draco repeated although he did sit back down again.

"How would that work?" Hermione asked. She knew that Muggle medicine could probably take some of the baby's blood before it was born but it would have to be quite late into the pregnancy and it would involve a risk.

"I have spoken to a Mediwizard who has confirmed that they can take a drop of the baby's blood as early as three months," Abraham explained.

"That might not be soon enough," Draco said and Hermione turned to look at him.

"Why not?" she demanded. "What do you mean?"

Draco looked over at her. "I'm having to take at least three drops of the potion a day already and I feel unwell when I wake up."

"Why haven't you told me!" Hermione demanded.

"What's the point? All you'll do is worry and there is nothing you can do."

Hermione felt like bursting into tears and she had to rub her eyes. "Isn't there a way to do it earlier?" she asked Abraham but Draco interrupted.

"I said no," he repeated. His voice was stern but so was Hermione's when she answered him.

"It's my baby as well! Of course we won't do anything that is a risk to the baby! But I won't let you die. I can't let you die! We have to look into every possibility." She sniffed, trying to keep control.

"I don't know if there is a way to do it earlier without a risk to the baby," Abraham said.

"The baby can't be touched," Draco said.

Hermione was crying now, her head felt like it was going to explode. It was an impossible situation but Draco was absolutely right. The baby could not be touched. She touched her stomach as she realized that she already felt an attachment to the little person inside her. Draco put his arm around her and she leant against him.

"Hermione," Abraham said and she looked over at him. "If the door is locked then maybe you should try the window."

"Pardon?" Hermione didn't understand what he meant because her brain had ceased to work properly.

Draco removed his arm from Hermione and leant forward. "There's another way?"

Abraham smiled at him, a wide smile and Hermione knew that Draco finally understood how Abraham's logic worked.

"All we need to do is to keep you well until the baby is developed enough to safely take some blood," Abraham began but Draco shook his head.

"There isn't a way, they've tried everything," he said. "The potion was the only thing that had any effect."

"They didn't try everything," Abraham said and Hermione now also leant towards him.

"What? What do you know?" she demanded.

"Draco's body is fighting the spells and that is why he becomes ill. We need to stop his body fighting the spells until we can mix him a cure."

"I told you," Draco's voice was harsh now. "They tried absolutely everything. Every spell, every *potion. For months they had experts working on it."

"Indeed and who am I to question that?" Abraham answered. "I can't give you anything to delay the progression of the illness but I can stop your body fighting it. If you stop fighting it then you won't be so ill as quickly. So I can induce a state of deep sleep. You're body will be resting and although the spells will still be attacking you, your body won't be fighting back. You're energy will be preserved. You won't be getting better but you won't be ill because you will be resting. When you wake you will have been under attack for three months so their affect on you will have progressed, you will feel much sicker, very ill indeed but we can administer the cure immediately."

Draco and Hermione stared at the little man in front of them in shock. What he said made sense and although it was a drastic solution it did actually sound like a solution. Hermione felt slightly light headed at the emotion of it all and she looked over at Draco who looked pale.

"No risks can be taken with the baby," he said. "None at all. I want to know for certain that the baby will be unharmed before I agree to this."

"Of course. My priority is the baby," Abraham said. "Any baby is a precious thing and maybe this one even more so."

Draco nodded solemnly. "Looks like I might be taking a bit of a nap then."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco had contacted the Ministry straight away. They had called him in and Hermione had accompanied him again. Draco had gone into a meeting and Hermione had been left under the protection of some other Aurors. He came back out with a smirk on his face and Hermione started questioning him immediately but he just took her arm and apparated her home.

"Well?" she demanded, shaking his hand off her arm.

"They're going to set up a safe house for all the couples. Any Aurors not involved in the programme will be sent to protect them along with a whole load of other magical protection. They've also sent a team, lead by Harry to try and find Adina or any of her cronies," Draco explained. He was still smirking and Hermione put her head to one side to look at him.

"And all this is amusing because?" she asked.

"You'll never guess where the safe house is going to be."

Hermione blanched. "Not the Manor?"

"No." Draco was obviously enjoying dragging out telling her about this little bit of information.

Hermione looked around. "Not here? I know it's a large house but I'm not sure I have enough room for all of them!"

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No, this is fun."

"Draco!"

Draco chuckled at her indignant expression. "Hogwarts."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Hogwarts? What about the students?"

"It's summer break. You know how protected Hogwarts is so it's the ideal place. All the Professors are going to come back to help with the protection as well."

"Wow!" Hermione said. "And what if this isn't all over by the time the students return?"

"They're giving us one wing, by the Ravenclaw Tower. The students won't be in danger, she's not after them and they'll be under the extra protection anyway."

"Back to Hogwarts? How weird is that going to be?" Hermione asked. "You will be there?"

Draco looked over at her. "Of course. But as you're already pregnant I don't need to be so protected so I can join in with the other Aurors."

Hermione nodded solemnly because she didn't really like this answer although she could see the logic in it. "And what about how ill you are? What happens if you have a turn when you're on your broom or something?"

"I'll be careful."

"You haven't told them that you're much worse have you?" Hermione asked.

"No and you're not going to either are you?" Draco raised his eyebrows at her challengingly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't see any need for you to be a bloody hero!"

"The reasons for me being a bloody hero are standing right in front of me now!" Draco's reply was swift.

"The others aren't going to let anything happen to our baby or anyone else's! They're too important."

"I wasn't just on about the baby," Draco said and his voice had dropped. "We don't know how long it will be before I can't look after you. Once Abraham puts me under the sleep spell I won't be any use to you so while I can still protect you then that's exactly what I'm going to do."Hermione gave a little gulp because his words made her have a lovely warm feeling. "You're not going to cry are you? I can't deal with blubbering," he smirked at her as he said this and she pulled a face at him then giggled.

"I honestly don't know why I like you," she said.

"Believe me the feeling is mutual! Why do I like you when you're a bossy, picky, straight laced, pig headed...?" he stopped talking because Hermione had come over and started thumping him. For once it actually hurt him a little and he tried to grab her hands to stop her but she dodged away behind the sofa. He approached her slowly, his hands lifted and she giggled and moved away again but he was too agile and he dodged the other way quickly managing to grab her around the waist. Hermione had trouble wriggling free because she was laughing and Draco managed to move her around and pull her against him. "You'll never win, I'm too quick," Draco said.

Hermione gave him a grin, stamped on his toe and as he moaned in pain she wriggled free and turned to run off again but Draco was right, he was too quick and before she'd taken two steps he had grabbed her around the waist again. Hermione turned again trying to dodge under his arm but Draco lost his balance, took some step backwards until his legs hit the sofa and he fell onto it, dragging her down on top of him.

They were both laughing now and Hermione pushed herself upwards with her arms to get off him but he had too tight a hold of her and after two attempts she gave up. They were pressed together now, touching from shoulder to toe, Hermione's weight on Draco and even though they were laughing the intimacy of how they were lying didn't escape either of them.

"I should get off you," Hermione said but she didn't attempt to move.

"No, you shouldn't," Draco answered with a smirk. "You should be spending every waking moment keeping me happy because I'll be gone for a few weeks."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're really going to drag every bit of sympathy out of this being put to sleep thing aren't you?"

"Won't you miss me then?" Draco asked.

"No, not a bit."

"Liar."

"If you already know the answer then why are you asking me?" Hermione asked.

"I want to hear you say it," Draco grinned cheekily at her and did a little, suggestive wiggle underneath her.

"Well, I'm not going to so let me up."

Draco's answer was to flip them both over so that she underneath him, it was quite a manoeuvre on the small sofa and Hermione gasped and then started giggling again. It was infectious and Draco joined her, both of them chuckling. After a few moments he lifted himself off her and pulled her up to sitting. She ran her hand through her hair feeling dishevelled. Draco leant back on the sofa and looked across at her.

"You do know they'll give us a double bed at Hogwarts, don't you?" he asked not looking in the least bit upset by the idea.

"I'll draw a line down the middle and you'd better stay your side!" Hermione said warningly but she gave a little smirk.

"Like you enforced that rule when you jumped into my bed the other night!" Draco answered and he nudged her in the ribs. Hermione's eyes softened as she watched him joking with her because she knew his joking meant something. She was learning that his gentle teasing was Draco's way of showing her affection. It was flattering that someone as gorgeous as Draco - and he was gorgeous – could be beginning to find her attractive. Not that she had an inferiority complex or anything but Draco could literally have any woman he wanted and he could have still being playing the field because this wasn't a real marriage. Yet he wasn't, he was being faithful, protective, caring.

She reached out for his hand, giving it a squeeze and his expression changed as their eyes connected. "I suppose I should start acknowledging that maybe I'm not immune to your charms," she said. "I've been trying not to think about when you're under the sleep spell because I've got used to you being here with me." She stood up, not letting go of his hand. "Maybe we should have a little practise of sharing a bed, before we move to Hogwarts?" She pulled him upwards and he willingly let her and they walked to Hermione's room together.

Hermione pulled Draco's shirt off but they didn't undress completely and when she slid into bed he joined her but this time he just turned her over so that he could slide up against her back, his arms around her waist and without another word they fell asleep.

**So they're off to Hogwarts! Hope you liked this. Let me know...x**


	24. The Castle

**Hello! I hate long winded apologies about why there has been such a long time between posting. I'm sure you're not all that interested in the details but basically I've just had a run of stuff happening (bit of a family crisis, a couple of really hectic weeks and the flu!) and I've not been able to or in the mood to post. Anyway, here it is - it's a bit short but I'm just getting us all back into the story and I promise that there won't be another big gap in posts!**

Hermione gazed up at the imposing silhouette of her old school in awe. It was an incredible place, especially in the soft light of early evening and she wondered if she had become blasé about it when she had attended her lessons here because she could honestly have just stood and stared at it for hours.

She didn't have that option though because she was surrounded on all sides by Aurors – some whom she knew and some she didn't and she was being hurried along into the castle's grounds. The couples involved in the programme were being brought to the castle one by one to make it easier to protect them because actually moving them into the castle was the most dangerous part. Once in its grounds – the protection levels were high. She felt surprisingly calm because somehow the threat she was under didn't seem real. Everything seemed calm and normal and she felt more concerned about Draco who had stayed with Harry to try and find Adina. He wasn't really fit enough and she worried that he could actually die if he didn't manage to take the potion.

She was herded into the large entrance hall and she felt a rush of nostalgia at seeing the wide sweeping staircase and the Great Hall off to the right. A large, stocky man with surprisingly curly hair approached them with a smile. Hermione had to presume he was a Professor because he was dressed like on but she didn't recognize him.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," he said, shaking her hand. "I'm Professor Kealing and I'm glad you have made it hear safely."

"Thank you."

"Of course this grand, old building should be very familiar to you." He waved his arms around. "I'm sure you'll be more than comfortable here and we intend to keep you very safe."

"I forgot how beautiful it was," Hermione said, looking upwards.

"Let me show you to your quarters. You will all be housed in the Ravenclaw Tower as it is the easiest to isolate. Until the students return you can have a free run of the castle as it is all fully protected. Once the students return, then there will be some restrictions but let us hope that this matter can be resolved before then." Hermione nodded at the professor, liking him a lot. He seemed kind and he was smiling warmly at him.

"I hope so," she said and she meant it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione gazed out of her window but it was very early morning and still dark. She hadn't slept well at all, despite the comfort of her room. It was self contained with a small kitchen, bathroom and a large bedroom. There were already four other couples here and although she didn't know any of them, they had all been very welcoming. They told her that Neville and his wife were due tomorrow and she was glad to hear that – she couldn't wait to see Neville again. Two of the other women were also pregnant, both further along than Hermione and they had told her what to expect soon. Tiredness, possibly sickness and general crankiness. Hermione heard Draco's voice pop into her head saying that he was sure he wouldn't be able to notice any difference and she had giggled.

"So you're married to Draco Malfoy then?" Tamara asked. She was tall with long, red hair and very pretty. "I think I might be a bit star stuck sharing a tower with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione giggled again and shrugged. "I'm sure that will wear off pretty quickly once you've seen me first thing in the morning a few times!"

They all laughed and Hermione began to feel a little better. Maybe this experience could be enjoyable.

"So how have you found all this? I mean marrying a stranger and everything?" Evangeline was the other pregnant woman. She was petite with dark hair and also quite attractive.

"Well, Draco wasn't exactly a stranger..." Hermione said, not sure she wanted to continue this conversation.

"Of course! You were here together!" Tamara nodded. "Oh! And you were on different sides!"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I wasn't happy when I heard who my partner was going to be but it's turned out fine. We've both been grown-up about it and we are learning to get on."

Evangeline nodded. "Same here. I feel quite lucky really because Adam is a really nice person so it's made it easier."

Tamara was grinning and waving a magazine at the other two. She suddenly reminded Hermione of Ginny. "I'm sure that Hermione hasn't found it difficult to get along with Draco Malfoy really..." she said. "I mean, have you seen him?" Evangeline took the magazine from Tamara and looked at it intently before raising her head to smile at Hermione.

"She does have a point," she said.

"I can't say I've noticed," Hermione smiled at her two new friends who both giggled at her answer.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She went to bed early, feeling very tired after her journey here and she did wonder if being pregnant could actually be affecting her so soon as Tamara and Evangeline had told her it would. But once she'd got into the large, double bed she had tossed and turned, her mind racing. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco and what he might be doing. She had eventually dropped off but had woken ridiculously early and she now felt restless and bored.

She got dressed and decided to go on a little exploration around the castle. It was empty and silent in the corridors but Hermione felt strangely comforted by the familiar surroundings. It felt like home and she actually felt protected. She headed for the Gryffindor tower but couldn't get into it because she didn't know the password so she headed to the Owlery and settled herself by an open window, gazing over the landscape that was slowly turning purple then pink as the morning light dawned.

She kept looking into the distance hoping that if she gazed at it for long enough she might see a familiar figure on a broom approaching. It suddenly hit her that she was actually pining over Draco – wishing he was here with her, unable to concentrate on anything else. She shivered and she wasn't sure if this was due to the cold, morning breeze or the thought that she was longing so desperately to be with Draco Malfoy.

She headed back to their quarters and let herself back into the little apartment. As she stepped in she felt a hand grab her arm and she shrieked before another hand covered her mouth. She struggled desperately, trying to bite her captor's hand but he was too strong. It was then that a familiar scent washed over her and she immediately realized who the hands belonged to – Draco!

"Stop yelling! You'll wake up the entire castle!" Draco's deep, smooth voice was close to her ear and she felt a huge wave of relief wash over her. He was here! He moved his hand from her face and she turned to him.

"I'm only screaming because you grabbed me! I am under a death threat you know," she said this dramatically, flicking her hair and Draco smirked at her.

"Well, excuse me Lady Granger! How dramatic!" he said, sarcastically. "Anyway, where have you been? I came up here expecting to find you in bed and the place is empty! I was just about to send out a search party."

"Now who's been dramatic!" Hermione retaliated. What was it with him that despite the fact she had missed him so much and that she was feeling so happy to see him – they couldn't spend 20 seconds in the same room without arguing? "I woke early and went for a walk."

"Down memory lane? Let me guess – you went straight to the library?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"The library!" Hermione exclaimed, putting her hand to her mouth in shock. She hadn't even thought about going there! How had that not been the first place she had gone to? Draco was grinning at her expression.

"Are you telling me that you've been here a whole 12 hours and haven't been frolicking around in piles of library book?" he asked and he touched her forehead. "Are you sure you're not ill as well? Perhaps we should get you checked."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at his sarcasm, still surprised at herself. "Very funny! Why have I spent the last two days missing you?"

Draco put his head to one side. "Have you?"

Hermione hadn't meant to confess this quite so readily so she shrugged. "A bit."

Draco stared at her for a moment longer, half a smile on his face before he waved his arms wide. "So this is our pad then is it? It's a bit small."

"Not up to your usual standards? Were you expecting us to be given a whole wing or something?"

"I am Draco Malfoy," Draco said, running his hands over the furniture. "Actually it's not too bad." He turned to her and wiggled his eyebrows. "How's the bed?"

Hermione shook her head and tried not to laugh – he was being amusing. "It's very comfortable, especially when you can spread out because you have it all to yourself."

"Yeh, well don't get used to doing that because I'm here for a while now." Draco sat down heavily and put his long legs out in front of him.

"Good," Hermione was conscious of her answer now, wanting to tell him how much she had missed him. "I'm glad."

Draco turned and looked over at her, his expression different now, his eyes soft. His voice was low when he spoke. "I'm glad, you're glad," he said and his eyes were sparkling in his face.

**Hope you liked it, just a little chapter getting back to Hogwarts etc - thanks for all the reviews while I've been away. x**


	25. The Chat

Neville and his wife, Hannah who was also pregnant arrived late morning. Hermione almost ran at him, grabbing him into a hug. He was dressed in his professor's robes and after she'd hugged him, Hermione stared at him with a huge smile.

"Wow! Neville Longbottom – you've gone and got all handsome," she said and Neville blushed.

"Aww, shut up Hermione," he said.

"Yeh, shut up Granger," Draco said, stepping forward and offering Neville his hand. "Professor Longbottom eh? Who would have thought?"

Neville looked down at Draco's outstretched hand then up at his face but it only took a second or two for him to overcome his surprise and to shake Draco's hand.

"You always underestimated me, Malfoy," he said but not aggressively.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "It was you that ended up hanging from a chandelier thanks to some Cornish Pixies wasn't it?"

"Draco!" Hermione reprimanded him, annoyed that he was goading her friend but then she noticed that both Draco and Neville were grinning at her. Neville rubbed his forehead.

"I'd totally forgotten about that! Don't let the students hear about it or I'll never be given a minutes peace!"

Hermione watched them both suspiciously but they seemed to be both in a good mood. Draco chuckled at her.

"Hermione's brain is about to explode as she can't comprehend that we are actually being civil to each other!" he said.

"Actually, I was sure Neville would be perfectly polite. It was you I was worried about," Hermione came back at Draco quickly and Neville gave a little laugh.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Neville's wife seemed really lovely," Hermione commented. They were back in their rooms and she was flicking through a book. Draco was lying on the opposite sofa. When he didn't answer her she looked over at him. "Did you hear me?"

Draco glanced over at her. "Yeh..." he answered vaguely.

"What's the matter?"

Draco sat up and stared over at her. "You're doing it again," he said.

"Doing what?"

"Reading my thoughts. Have you been secretly studying Occlumency?"

"No, you're very easy to read," Hermione said this on purpose, knowing it would irritate him.

"What do you mean? I'm not easy to read!" he asked. "Something's wrong though."

Hermione put her book down. "How do you know? In what way?"

"Well, nearly all the couples are here now and there has been nothing. No suspicious happenings, no attempt to attack, nothing! This was their ideal opportunity so why would they waste it?" Draco mulled over the situation.

"That's what we wanted wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but it's been too simple. It's making me feel uneasy."

"Maybe we've just outwitted them. Perhaps they didn't suspect that we would move in separately. They may be waiting for a movement on mass?" Hermione suggested, positively but Draco shook his head.

"No. Something is wrong, I'm sure of it."

"That's one of the things I've always liked about you – your optimistic attitude!" Hermione said this sarcastically.

"It's called being realistic, Hermione," Draco replied. "Slytherin like rather than the ridiculously, positive attitude of bloody Gryffindors!"

Hermione glared at him. "Why do are conversations always end with you insulting me in one way or another?"

"They don't."

"Yes they do!"

A loud knock on the door, followed immediately by another stopped their imminent conversation. Hermione rushed to open the door, which was being knocked loudly again, the urgency being made obvious. She flung the door open to find Neville standing there.

"What is it?" Hermione didn't bother with hello, it was obvious that something was the matter from the expression on his face.

"There's been a huge disturbance at the Ministry," Neville said, stepping inside. "It was a sudden attack, they were able to get in because they had people inside."

"Inside?" Draco asked as he approached. "They sneaked people in?"

Neville shook his head. "No, Ministry workers including some senior people were in on it. As soon as the attack started they joined in, turning on their colleagues."

"Merlin!" Draco exclaimed. "How many?"

"They said there were up to 50 altogether," Neville said.

"Is everyone okay?" Hermione asked but the look on Neville's face told her the answer.

"No – some of them didn't stand a chance..."

"What about Harry? And Ron?" Hermione's voice was urgent now but Neville just shook his head again.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. There's no news on who's been hurt yet."

Hermione put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Why?" Draco asked but he was pacing about and obviously wasn't expecting Neville to answer. "Why would they attack the Ministry?"

Hermione ignored him. "How can we find out if Harry and Ron are safe? We have to find out."

Draco looked over at her. "Calm down. I'll go now and see if I can help. I'll send you any news I can find out."

"NO!" Hermione almost shouted at him. "No, you can't go."

"Don't be ridiculous! It's my job!"

"No, Draco." Draco ignored her and looked over at Neville who gave a little nod. Hermione watched this exchange and frowned. "What? What does that mean? Why are you nodding?" She directed the last question at Neville who had stepped closer. He raised his wand and for a moment Hermione thought he was going to aim a spell at her but instead he lifted his wand high and swirled it round. In the same instant she saw Draco turn on the spot before disappearing. Neville reversed his wands circle and then lowered it. It had all happened in less than a few seconds. Hermione turned to Neville, her face like thunder.

"You lifted the protection spells so he could apparate?" Her voice was full of accusation and she felt tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, Hermione but they'll need him there. It's utter chaos and he needs to do what he's been trained for," Neville's voice was still soft and kind but Hermione was angry.

"But that's what Adina and her cronies want, isn't it? They want all the Aurors who are protecting us here to run over there! It leaves us less protected and they are probably going straight into a trap!" Hermione wiped the tears that were now on her cheeks away, angrily. Neville was watching her curiously and he slowly reached over and held her still.

"Malfoy's not stupid, Hermione. He knows what tricks they might be up to. Most of the Aurors are staying here to protect you and the others."

"And if it is a trap? I now have Harry, Ron and Draco to worry about!"

Neville bent a little lower before he spoke. "It isn't pretend is it?" he asked.

"What? What do you mean? What's not pretend?" Hermione was frustrated and angry and she couldn't be bothered to work out what he meant.

"You and Malfoy? You really care about him, don't you?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared at her friend. "He's my husband and I'm having his baby." She offered this as an explanation but she knew this wasn't what Neville meant.

"Because we want to save magic, there's no obligation to actually like each other," Neville pointed out.

"You have feelings for Hannah! I can tell the way you are with each other," Hermione threw this observation back at him.

"I love her," Neville said and shrugged. "We hit it off straight away. This Marriage Law thing is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Hermione felt her anger disappear in a flash. What Neville had confessed and so naturally made her fight instantly dissolve. She couldn't be angry with someone who had told her something so sweet with no hint of hesitancy. And his words had also made her consider her own situation. If Neville could have found the person he was meant to be with because of this law then why couldn't the same be true of her? She realized that Neville was still talking. "I felt so sorry for you when I heard you'd been matched with Malfoy but both of you seem so comfortable around each other. It's okay if you like him, Hermione. He seems different."

Hermione sat down heavily on a chair and Neville watched her. "I do like him, Neville. I really like him..." Her voice trailed off as she hesitated over confessing anything else. She hadn't confessed it to herself yet.

"That's good because if your child is The One then you have to spend the rest of your lives together."

"And if it isn't then we can just say goodbye and go back to how we were..." Hermione didn't sound happy about this. The thought of it made her feel miserable.

"Not exactly. You'll still have a child together," Neville said and he reached across to Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder. "It sounds to me like you and Malfoy need to have a talk."

Hermione jumped up and pushed Neville's hand away. "Yeh, well that would be a lot easier if you hadn't helped him apparate right into a trap!" She saw Neville's face and stopped again. "Oh, Neville! I'm sorry, I shouldn't be shouting at you! You're right, he does need to be there. I just can't stand the thought of anything happening to him or Harry or Ron!"

Neville smiled at her. "You need to sit down and I'll make you a drink," he said, gently.

Hermione did as he asked and rubbed her forehead. "What the hell is wrong with me? I'm totally overreacting!"

"You're pregnant, Hermione," Neville said with a grin and Hermione stared at him.

"Oh Merlin!" she said. He was right! That was why she was so over emotional about everything!

Neville chuckled at her. "It gets worse so I'd sit down and try to keep calm. You need to start looking after yourself and the baby."

**Sorry it was so short - I will load the next one soon and this was a good place to break it. If these chapters seem a bit like fillers then sorry again but they are moving the story along and I want a couple of Draco/Hermione chapters soon before the plot kicks in again. Hope you are enjoying. Let me know. x**


	26. The Surprise

Hermione was distraught. It was early evening and there had been no news from Draco. Evangeline, Tamara and Hannah had all tried to keep her distracted but now she was frantic, pacing up and down.

"I want to go there!" she demanded of Neville who shook his head.

"Not in a million years, Hermione."

"But they could all be dead!"

"And so could you and the baby if we let you out of the Castle."

Hermione was now alone in her room and she gently touched her stomach. Neville was right of course, she had to look after the baby and it had no relevance to Hermione whether her baby was The One. It was her baby and she already felt a bond to it.

That was when the ground shook, her chair moving a few inches and pictures falling from the wall. Like an earthquake but Hermione knew it wasn't an earthquake and she jumped up and went out to the corridor. Several people were doing the same when everything shook again and Hermione was thrown against the wall.

Grabbing her wand she ran along the corridor and down the stairs to the bottom of the tower. The entrance hall was busy with Professors and Aurors running here and there. One of them saw her and instructed her to go back upstairs.

"But what's happening?" she asked.

"Some Aurors from the Ministry were trying to join us and they're being attacked. There are spells being fired at the Castle."

Hermione ran back up the stairs, right to the top of the tower. It was enclosed but she could see figures in the distance and then a flash of light as the whole tower seemed to shake. She felt totally helpless and she was scared to death that Draco might be out there.

The whole tower shook again and Hermione was thrown to the ground. She didn't know what spells were being aimed at the castle but she'd never felt anything like this before. It was then that she felt a pain in her stomach and she grabbed it, groaning in pain. The pain subsided before the building shook again and another wave of agony hit her. She could hear screams from the floor below but she couldn't move, the pain leaving her gasping. As the next wave hit her she blacked out.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When she opened her eyes again, she recognized her surroundings immediately. The infirmary and it was daylight. She sat up, feeling absolutely fine and Madam Pomfrey, still looking exactly as she had when Hermione had been a student here, approached.

"Hermione!" she said and touched her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. Is the baby okay?" Hermione asked, immediately.

"Yes, all the babies have been saved."

"Saved? What do you mean?"Hermione frowned. What had happened?

"Of course! You don't know – they found you at the top of the tower. The spells that were hitting the castle were aimed directly at the babies. They were directly attacking them, that was the pain you felt," Madam Pomfrey said all this calmly.

"But the babies are okay?" Hermione sounded worried.

"Yes, Hermione. The Aurors stopped the attack in time and I was able to save the babies. They have put up some further protection to stop it happening again." She patted Hermione's arm comfortingly but Hermione still had more to ask.

"The Aurors? Are they okay? Was Draco with them?"

"Some were injured, Draco was among them..."Madame Pomfrey put her hand up as Hermione went to speak again. "But he's fine, we've kept him in because of his condition but he's been a terrible patient."

"I can hear you!" Draco's voice came to them and Madame Pomfrey pulled back the curtain to reveal him in the bed across from hers. He held up his arm which was in a sling. "Bones shattered I'm taking Skele-grow." He didn't seem at all concerned about Hermione or the baby but this just made Hermione feel better because it meant that there really couldn't be anything to worry about.

"Well, Hermione you're free to leave. Just take it easy for a few hours," Madame Pomfrey passed Hermione her robes. She turned to Draco who had sat up eagerly. "Sorry, Draco. You'll have to stay a little bit longer. All the physical effort of the fight seems to have decreased the effectiveness of the potion further. We may have to consider contacting Mr Mason."

Draco lay back down in his bed with a groan. "No, I'm not ready yet!"

Hermione walked over to him. "What about Harry and Ron? Are they okay?"

"They're both fine during the fight at the ministry. They came back with me and Potter's parading the corridors right now with everyone oohing and aahing around him." Draco waved his hand over to another bed across the room. "Weasley's there – he was thrown from his broom and had a heavy fall but he's fine, just recovering."

Hermione glanced over but Ron was obviously asleep. She heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin you're all okay. Why did they attack the Ministry?"

"They're trying to split our defences. They knew we'd have to send some Aurors back there once they attacked it. Also they were trying to get information on how we are protecting the castle."

Hermione poked Draco's good arm with her finger. "And don't you dare ever do that to me again!"

Draco grinned knowing very well what she meant but he still asked anyway. "Do what?"

"Sneak off right in front of my face!"

"Blame Longbottom, I couldn't have done it without him," Draco rubbed his head and Hermione noticed he looked unwell.

"You're ill aren't you? It's not working is it?" she asked, anxiously. Draco turned his eyes on her.

"Not so much but don't tell Pomfrey. I'm not ready for a long nap yet."

Hermione looked at him with a frown but she said nothing because she wasn't ready for Draco to take his long nap yet either. He didn't know this though so when she called Madam Pomfrey over he started to protest.

"No! Hermione! Please don't tell her..."

"What's the matter?" Madam Pomfrey came over to them.

"Draco is almost better, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said and Draco snapped his mouth shut in surprise. "If we promise to stay in our quarters for the rest of the day and take it easy can he please leave now with me? I can look after him perfectly well and we do know that we may need Mr Mason soon." Hermione put on her best sad face, hoping that Madam Pomfrey might feel sorry for them and understand that they want to spend time together before Draco had to be put into his sleep.

Madam Pomfrey's face twisted a little as she was obviously torn between her professional duty and the look on Hermione's face. "Very well. But I must restrict you to your rooms and you must return immediately if Mr Malfoy gets any worse."

"Of course."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco was sitting on the sofa, a huge grin on his face.

"You were bloody brilliant!" he said for the third time. "I'd still be in that bloody place right now!"

"You look better," Hermione said.

"I've taken three drops," Draco frowned. This wasn't good news as up until recently he could survive easily on one drop every few days. "We will need to contact Abraham soon." Hermione sat by him and put their drinks down. She felt slightly sick at the thought of Draco being unconscious for so long. She'd know where he was and that he was safe, but nevertheless she knew she was going to miss him intensely. She didn't speak so Draco continued. "I want this whole Adina thing sorted before I get Abraham to put me out. I need to know you're safe." He didn't seem to realize what he was saying or how his words made her feel. She wasn't sure when or how this had happened but they had both suddenly committed to their marriage and she knew that she was no longer just pretending to be his wife.

"You need to stop that," Hermione said, her voice quiet but she tried to make light of it. "Being nice doesn't suit you."

And then Draco did something that shocked them both because he leaned forward and gently kissed Hermione's cheek. It was a ridiculously chaste gesture but it seemed to mean so much because it was something that a friend might do. Hermione felt tears forming behind her eyes and she bit her lip. Right now she needed him to be the malicious, evil Draco that she had attended Hogwarts with. That would make all this much easier.

"I didn't think that being married to Hermione Granger would suit me either," Draco said, his eyes sparkling. Hermione felt a little thrill run through her at his words and her eyes wandered over his face, her breathing increasing.

"And does it?" she asked, her voice breathy.

Draco's expression was a mirror of her own, his perfect eyes holding her gaze. "It's beginning to suite me just fine..." his voice also sounded breathless and for a moment they just stared at one another before Draco reached his hand out and very gently touched her still flat stomach. "We're going to be parents, Hermione." He sounded slightly amazed and Hermione covered his hand with hers. "And before she's even born she's amazing because she is going to save my life."

Hermione grinned at him. "How do you know it's a girl? You're calling the baby 'she'."

Draco shrugged and gave her a small smile. "I don't know, it's just a feeling." He pulled his hand away. "If you dare to tell anyone about this conversation I might have to hex you."

Hermione laughed. "It was a bit sappy."

"Exactly! So keep this zipped, Granger." Draco pulled an imaginary zip across his lips and Hermione chuckled.

"Don't worry, earlier I practically told poor Neville that if you died it would be his fault!"

Draco laughed out loud. "Did you?"

"I was being all girly and emotional."

"I don't believe it!" Draco chuckled. "Anyway, enough idle chit chat. I'm feeling a bit hungry – can you get me something to eat?" It was like he could just flick a switch and change from one Draco to another and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get something yourself!"

"I distinctly heard you tell Pomfrey that you would look after me..." Draco smirked his sexy smile at her and lifted his bad arm in it's sling. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Look after you not wait on you," she corrected him.

"Surely an adoring wife wouldn't mind helping her wonderful husband?" Draco teased and he was still grinning.

"I don't think either of those people are present in this room right now..." Hermione chuckled at her own joke. "I don't think I'm quite at the adoring phase yet."

"And I'm not at the wonderful phase? I thought I was doing so well!" Draco put the corners of his mouth down.

"You've just about managed to reach good," Hermione volunteered and she stood up. "Go on then - just this once what would you like to eat?"

Draco just waved his good hand dismissively. "Good! Huh! I'll show you!" He jumped up suddenly and grabbed her around the waist suprisingly easily considering he only had one arm to do it with. He pulled her close up against him. "I haven't failed in any of my marital duties yet." He lowered his head so that his lips were dangerously close to her ear. "Or do I need to remind you?"

There was a loud knock at the door and they both pulled away from each other and stared over in surprise.

"What now?" Draco asked and he strode across the room and flung the door open.

Professor Kealing was standing there, his face serious. "I think you should come with me to the entrance hall right now, Draco. I have a young lady who has somehow managed to get through the protection, we have no idea how but she made it and she is insisting she speaks with you."

Draco frowned. "Who?"

"Her name is Daniela."

**Mmmm...sorry it's a cliffy I know some of you hate them but it was the right place to break the chapter. So what does Daniela want then? Hands up who wants Hermione to confess to Draco before he has to be put unconcious? x**


	27. The Conflict

Draco and Hermione headed to the entrance hall. Hermione's heart was in her mouth because whichever way you looked at it Daniela's sudden appearance could not be a good thing. Hermione already felt defensive.

The hall was fairly crowded, Daniela's petite figure surrounded by several Aurors. Despite her seemingly innocent appearance, they were obviously taking no chances. Draco walked straight over to her and she smiled shyly at him.

"Daniela! What are you doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?" Draco asked.

"I know but I had to see you," Daniela was only looking at Draco. She hadn't even acknowledged Hermione.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing...well...not really...," Daniela stuttered for the first time and suddenly seem to be aware of other people in the hall.

"How did you get through the defences and past the Aurors?" Hermione demanded brusquely. She felt highly suspicious of this girl.

"They didn't see me. I don't suppose they're looking for a girl on her own..." Daniela answered. "I don't know why the magic didn't stop me..."

Hermione glared at the girl but she didn't seem to notice. "How convenient!"

Draco turned and looked at Hermione, realizing she wasn't being exactly friendly. "She wouldn't do anything to harm us, Hermione."

"Of course I wouldn't!" Daniela looked around the hall. "Can we talk alone, Draco?"

"Why?" Hermione asked and again Draco looked at her.

"I just need to speak to Draco alone..."

"I'm his wife. Anything you need to say can be said in front of me." Hermione knew she was being unfriendly but this whole situation caused her suspicion and she hated to see Draco's very recently ex girlfriend standing in Hogwarts.

For the first time, Daniela's angelic face frowned a little, her eyes darkening. "Very well but you may wish you hadn't insisted on that."

Draco led Daniela across the hall to one of the classrooms. A couple of Aurors followed them but Draco instructed them to stay outside the room. Hermione hovered around, not exactly sure that she had the right to go with them, despite her insistence that she had the right to Daniela. Draco looked back at her and signalled that she should follow him so she did. Once they shut the door of the room the three of them stared at one another. Draco seemed agitated and he paced around until finally speaking.

"What's going on?" he asked and Daniela's eyes widened at his abrupt tone.

"You might be more welcoming," she said quietly. "I haven't actually done anything wrong!"

"I have enough problems right now and I have a feeling you're about to present me with another one," Draco ran his hands through his hair.

"That depends on how you look at it," Daniela gave another little smile and Hermione glared at her. Was the girl actually flirting with Draco right in front of her?

"Just tell me," Draco said but his voice was little less harsh.

"I'm pregnant, Draco. I'm having your baby."

Hermione felt the room spin and she unconsciously grasped Draco's arm. Pregnant! Pregnant! Was she lying? She didn't look pregnant so how far gone was she? Draco had a hand on his head, his entire body tense.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed. He didn't look at Hermione and she decided that Daniela had been right. She was wishing she wasn't here.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Daniela asked, her eyes wide in her pretty face.

"You've just dropped this news on me? It's hardly an ideal situation is it? I'm married and already have a baby on the way!" Draco sighed loudly and Hermione was torn between been really angry at him if what Daniela was saying was true and feeling sorry for him.

"You don't look pregnant!" Hermione said and she knew she sounded petty but she didn't think anyone would blame her.

"Neither do you!" Daniela retaliated.

"I'm only a few weeks! You must be further along than that..." Hermione felt her stomach turn as the implications of Daniela being only a few weeks pregnant as well. Daniela's pretty face had turned harsh, her eyes narrow, her lips set.

"I think we're probably about the same actually..." she left her loaded sentence unfinished and then both women turned to Draco who stared at them.

"Why are you lying, Daniela?" he asked.

"You know I'm not but obviously you haven't been honest with Hermione."

"I have been entirely honest with Hermione. You can't be the same weeks pregnant as Hermione and we both know it." Draco sounded positive.

"Well I am and if you're not willing to tell her I will!" Daniela turned to Hermione. "Draco may have told you he'd been faithful since your fake marriage but he hasn't. He kept seeing me right until you left to come here. That's how I know about everything and where you both were."

"She's lying, Hermione and I have no idea why," Draco said.

"Draco has been with me almost all the time since this whole thing started," Hermione said. She really didn't believe this girl but if she was actually pregnant...

"There's the important word! Almost!" Daniela's voice had more venom in it now. "Do you really think I'd be here making an utter fool of myself as well as risking my life to get here if this wasn't all true?"

Hermione wasn't sure how to answer this because what Daniela had just said rang true. She wouldn't be here, making a scene and degrading herself if this wasn't true. Hermione looked over at Draco who was staring at Daniela, looking distraught.

"Please tell me this is a mistake!" he said, desperately. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? What do you expect from me?"

"What do I expect?" Daniela's voice rose. "I expect some support! Why should I have to deal with this alone?"

"You know I won't expect you to do that," Draco answered. Hermione looked at him again, wondering just what he meant by that. "But my first obligation is to the Marriage Law."

Daniela's eyes narrowed. "You mean to her?" she nodded her head at Hermione.

"I am standing here, you know," Hermione said. "I don't like being referred to as her!"

Daniela ignored her and stepped closer to Draco, her voice low. "Why is your first obligation to her? We were happy weren't we? She's having your baby now so you've both done what was expected of you so why can't we carry on where we left off?"

"For Merlin's sake!" Hermione exclaimed. "You can't seriously expect me to stand here and tolerate this!"

Daniela turned to her and raised her eyebrows. "Why not? You've done your part. Why shouldn't Draco still get to spend time with the person he wants to be with? You play the part of the dutiful wife and keep up appearances and we're all happy!" Daniela leaned towards Hermione, her face flushed. She put her head to one side. "Unless it's no longer just playing a part for you?" she asked and Hermione tried to keep her face impassive.

"That's enough!" Draco interrupted them. "If you genuine, Daniela then I'll deal with it."

"Genuine? Are you suggesting that I'm making all this up? Get someone to check then! There must be Mediwizard here!" Daniela spoke in a high pitched voice.

Draco stared at the small girl in front of him for a moment, obviously trying to decide if she was being honest and if he did need to check her story. Eventually he nodded.

"If you want my help and support then I do have to have confirmation for Hermione's sake. She's having my child and you can't expect her to let me help you in any way without some proof! I hope you're wrong about how far along you are because, despite your insistence, you and I both know that the baby can't be mine if that is the case."

Daniela shook her head. "Fine! Let's get you some proof then. Tell them to do a test to see if you're the Father as well. I have nothing to hide!" She glanced over at Hermione, pointedly and Hermione felt a wave of nausea hit her. She hoped with all her heart that Daniela was either lying or mistaken but something about all this didn't feel right. Daniela's story was confusing because it contradicted Draco's. Why would Daniela lie, knowing that Draco would just deny it? She had travelled all the way to Hogwarts to tell Draco, so why lie? And why else would she be here? This must be utterly degrading for her. It didn't make sense and Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to think about anything else until they all knew the truth.

**Next chapter up soon - thanks for all the reviews so far...x**


	28. The Trick

Madam Pomfrey was sitting opposite them in their rooms. She had come to tell them the results of Daniela's tests.

"Miss Drayton is pregnant," she kept her gaze on Draco who's face remained expressionless. Hermione could hear her heart beating in her chest. "She is one week further into her pregnancy than Miss Granger."

"Then the baby can't be mine," Draco said, emphatically.

Madam Pomfrey opened her eyes a little wider. "I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but the paternity test confirmed that you are the Father."

Hermione felt the room spin. How could this all be true? She had really believed Draco and she trusted him but the truth was now staring her in the face. He'd been lying to her. Draco was staring at her, his eyes deep grey, his face pale.

"It's not true, Hermione," he said, quietly. "I don't know how or why this is happening but it isn't true."

"You can't argue with the tests," Madam Pomfrey said in her typical manner. She stood up and looked at them both. "I'll leave you to discuss this news. Please remember to keep this all in perspective. The most important thing is keeping Miss Granger and her baby safe. I am keeping Miss Drayton in the infirmary as she seems a little confused and we can monitor her behaviour in there. Good evening."

The door closed behind her and there was silence. Draco had his head down, his hands clasped in front of him.

"You have to believe me, Hermione," Draco said, quietly. He didn't look up at her.

Hermione blinked rapidly "I don't know what you expect me to say. I can't believe this on top of everything else..."

"I told you I've been faithful and I have!" He looked angry but she wasn't sure if it was at himself, Daniela or her.

"Do you know what? It doesn't matter! Why are you bothering to explain yourself? You had no obligation to be faithful to me. Daniela's right – this is all fake. If it wasn't for this Marriage Law then we wouldn't be together. You were with her because you wanted her to be and I'm your wife because we want to save magic."

"I told you I don't want to be with her."

Hermione continued. "I'd rather you were honest with me..."

"I am being honest with you!" Draco sounded frustrated and Hermione found his behaviour truly puzzling.

"Maybe you should think about what she has said. Her baby...yours and hers was conceived by two people who cared about one another. Our baby..."

"Don't you dare even say it!" Draco's voice was harsh as he interrupted her. "Don't you dare imply that I should be with her or that I would care more about her baby than ours! I know what the results were but the fact is Hermione that I haven't been with Daniela or anyone else since I married you. The results are wrong." He was adamant and forceful and Hermione stared at him. He was so convincing and he sounded so genuine. Could the tests be wrong? Draco was staring at he and his eyes searched her face. "The results are wrong." He repeated his phrase and Hermione gave a little gulp, wanting so much to believe him but being faced with test results presented by Madam Pomfrey.

"I want them to be wrong..." Hermione whispered. "But they can't be, can they? There tests carried out by a very experienced Mediwizard. I want to believe you but I can't ignore the results."

"Please Hermione..." Draco tried to grab her hands.

"NO!" Hermione stood up. "I need time to think. If you did see Daniela I just wish you would tell me instead of all these lies."

"It's not a lie!"

"Draco! Stop treating me like an idiot. Of course it's a lie! The test results can't be wrong which means you can't be telling the truth!" She stormed to the door. "This is bad enough already and you're just making it worse!"

Draco opened his mouth to answer when there was a muffled noise from outside their room followed immediately by a loud thud on the door. Draco jumped up and rushed to open it, Hermione close behind him. The corridor was full of a black, thick smoke but Hermione hardly had time to register this because Hannah was on the floor, right in front of them. That must have been the thud they had heard as she fell against the door. She looked pale and Hermione couldn't tell if she was breathing. Draco was immediately on his knees but suddenly Neville appeared. He pushed Hermione back into their room, dragging Draco who was still holding Hannah into the corridor.

"Get inside and stay there," Neville said. "The smoke is lethal to the babies." He tried to close the door but Hermione put her hand out to stop him.

"What about Hannah?"

"I need to get her to the infirmary – now go inside!"

The door shut, leaving Hermione staring at it. She stood completely still for ages, her mind trying to process the rapid turn of events. She couldn't keep up with everything - she'd just been dealing with having to marry Draco then learning about his illness and then the whole Adina situation. And now she had a pregnant ex-girlfriend to deal with! So what was this now? On top of everything else!

The noises outside her room were terrifying and she wanted so desperately to open the door and try and help. She wanted to make sure Hannah was okay, she wanted to be with Draco but she knew she couldn't. If what Neville said was true then she had to stay in here, she had no choice. Eventually, she walked over to the sofa and sat down heavily before burying her head in her hands and sobbing. Every emotion she had been bottling up came flooding out and it took a long time before she could stop.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione had no idea how long it was before there was a knock at the door. She hadn't moved from the sofa and it was starting to go dark outside. The knock was repeated and she slowly moved to answer the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Hermione, it's me – Harry."

She stared at the back of the door. Harry? When did Harry get here?

"How do I know it's you?" she asked. "How do I know it's safe?"

"You always pack your knickers inside your socks in case you're suitcase pops open," Harry's voice said from the other side of the door and had circumstances been different, Hermione would have laughed. Only Harry, Ron or Ginny would know that. She flung open the door, suddenly desperate to see a friendly face. And then she was in Harry's arms, receiving and giving a hug that lasted a few minutes.

"Is everyone okay? Draco? Hannah? What happened? Where's Draco? Why isn't he here?" Hermione pulled away and fired questions at Harry who put his hand up to halt her onslaught.

"Let's go and sit down," he said and Hermione stared at him in horror.

"Why? Why do I need to sit down?"

"Because it's a long story." Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her to the sofa. She perched on the edge of it, her body tense, her face frowning. "Daniela was under the Imperius curse, along with several other curses. She was made to come here and to tell her story . It was all a lie, she wasn't pregnant – that was all an elaborate spell and a very clever one. Madam Pomfrey was completely fooled. She was acting like the hard done by girlfriend but only because they were controlling her. She knew she was lying but she couldn't fight it and they made her say everything she said. It was just a way to get her into the castle and while the infirmary was left unattended, Daniela somehow summoned this contraption that produced the black smoke you saw. The smoke filled the Castle and it was lethal to the babies..."

"Oh, Harry! Please tell me the babies are okay?" Harry's face gave her the answer and she covered her mouth in horror. "NO!"

"Two of them didn't survive..."

"Oh god! Oh god!" Hermione felt tears running down her face. "Hannah?"

"Hannah is okay, her baby was saved but only just in time," Harry explained gently.

"Does Draco know about Daniela? Where is he?" Hermione's mind jumped and she blinked rapidly.

"Draco doesn't know about Daniela. The smoke was harmful to him..."

"What? Why? Oh Merlin..."

"He's alive," Harry interrupted her before she thought the worse. "But we've called Abraham. The smoke affected Draco, we can only presume because of his condition. The potion isn't working so we have no choice but to let Abraham put him to sleep..."

Hermione jumped up. "I have to see him...he has to know about Daniela...I have to tell him it was all a lie..."

"He's unconscious Hermione," Harry paused. "Daniela's dead. She died as soon as she let the smoke out."

"Dead? Oh god! But I still have to see Draco," Hermione insisted.

"Of course, we'll go straight there now but I had to let you know what has happened first."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco was at the far end of the infirmary which was full with lots of the pregnant women and several Aurors. Madam Pomfrey's attention was entirely focused on Draco though. She was standing over his bed, continually waving her wand across him whilst referring to a book on his bedside table. Hermione and Harry approached and Hermione stared down at Draco who looked like a ghost.

"It's bad isn't it?" she asked because she had grown to recognize the signs.

"I'm afraid so," Madam Pomfrey never stopped waving her wand. "I'm managing to keep him alive but we have sent for Abraham urgently. The only thing we can do now is to put Draco to sleep." Hermione had never seen the unflappable Madam Pomfrey quite so agitated. "If you would be able to check how long he might be?" She directed this to Harry who rushed off.

Hermione bent over Draco who was breathing rapidly, his skin clammy. She took his hand.

"I'm sorry! I should have believed you..." she said.

"He can't hear you dear," Madam Pomfrey said but Hermione ignored her. She didn't care that Madam Pomfrey could hear her – she just had to say it.

"I won't let anything happen to you...I need you and so does the baby," Hermione put her head closer to Draco's ear. "I'm sorry...I love you..."

There was a noise down the end of the room and Hermione looked up to see Abraham approaching.

"Hello my dear," he addressed Hermione in his usual calm manner as if this was just a normal visit. "If you could let me attend to Mr Malfoy." Hermione moved out of the way watching him anxiously. Abraham spoke to Madam Pomfrey. "When I give the signal you must stop your spell and I will initiate his sleep."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. Abraham withdrew his wand from his cloak and then nodded his head at Madam Pomfrey who ceased waving hers. Draco's body immediately started to shake, his breath loud and short. Hermione went to step forward but felt Harry holding her back.

"Let Abraham deal with this," he said.

Abraham waved his wand over Draco, repeating some sort of strange incantation over and over until Draco's shaking stopped and he lay still and peaceful. Abraham turned to Hermione.

"He sleeps," he announced. Hermione stared over at the bed feeling a hundred emotions at once – mainly relief that Draco appeared to be resting now combined with an awful sense of despair that she wouldn't be able to speak to him for months and that she hadn't been able to tell him about Daniela. Abraham spoke again, this time to Harry. "I don't have to tell you to look after Hermione," he stated. "You do a very good job of looking after one another without my instructions." He then turned to Hermione. "You have to be strong for Draco. You must take care of yourself and concentrate on nurturing your baby. She may be the child that saves the magical world but first she needs to save her Father."

He left, accompanied by Madam Pomfrey but as he reached the doors, Hermione suddenly ran after him. He turned calmly to look at her.

"What is it, Hermione?" he asked.

"You said she..." Hermione said. "You called the baby she. Do you know it's a girl?"

"Of course not. It's just a feeling," Abraham answered with a smile.

"That's what Draco said!" Hermione said.

Abraham smiled his kind, old smile at her and just nodded.

**Hope you enjoyed it - thanks for all the great reviews x**


	29. The Time

**Don't worry I'm not going to leave you (or me for that matter) without Draco for months! I mean, what's the point in a Dramione story without Draco? So here we go, I'm going to press the fast forward button...**

**FOUR AND A HALF MONTHS LATER**

Hermione was walking to the infirmary. Actually she felt like she was waddling which was no-where near the case because although she now had a small bump she had only just started to look pregnant. She also felt absolutely fine, no sickness or tiredness yet which was a good thing because she had found the last few months trying enough. She still found it very strange to actually be pregnant and the little bump in her normally flat stomach was making it seem all the more real to her.

The day that Draco had gone to sleep seemed like years ago to her and the time between then and now had dragged. She had found the first few weeks intolerable. She felt lonely and unbelievably sad, as if someone close to her had died. She'd spent almost all her time in the rooms she and Draco shared until Neville gave her a talking to and told her in no uncertain terms that she needed to join in with the rest of them and stop feeling sorry for herself.

So she had tried to do what he had suggested and very gradually she began to feel better. Neville was right when he reminded her that Draco wasn't gone forever. Every day was a day nearer to him waking and hopefully he would be completely recovered when he did. So, when she began to feel that sinking, depressing feeling she would try and remind herself of this. Harry and Ron were frequent visitors, having easy access to the castle through their jobs. Ginny had even been twice but her visits were far more difficult to arrange.

There had been three more attacks on the castle, two had been stopped almost before they had started but the third, just a week ago had been terrifying. The Ravenclaw Tower had been attacked directly, the spell that was used worked like a huge cover being thrown over the tower. It had blacked out the light and then started to remove the oxygen. They had all been literally suffocating and it had been the scariest experience of Hermione's life, which was saying something considering all the things she had been through. It had been a close thing and the Aurors had immediately set about installing special protection around the top room of the tower so that the pregnant women could be sent there should another attack occur.

Harry had told her that they had captured many of Adina's followers who seemed to be numerous but as yet they were no nearer to actually catching her. She appeared to be a clever and persistent foe and Hermione could see many resemblances between her and Abraham. Thankfully he used his similar traits for good rather than evil.

She had been offered a test to tell her the sex of the baby but she had refused. She didn't want to have it confirmed either way as she was happier to go with Draco's feeling that the baby was a girl. Until he was back with them, she wanted his feeling to be right. She had no preference herself but she didn't want to prove Draco wrong while he was still unconscious.

Today was the day they were going to wake him and she felt excited, nervous and terrified in equal measure. If it went according to plan, she would have him back with her and they could fight this thing together but because he had been unconscious for so long, Hermione knew that it would be almost like starting over again. She didn't let her mind venture to the other possibility that Abraham might be wrong and that the baby's blood wouldn't cure Draco. That was unthinkable so she closed her mind to it.

She entered the infirmary to find it quite full. Madam Pomfrey was by Draco's bed accompanied by Abraham, Professor Kealing and Harry. Hermione felt a little warm feeling that Harry had taken the trouble to come here today and she wondered what she would do without him. As she walked toward the group of people she acknowledged Tamara who was bedridden. She had nearly lost her baby, not because of any attack, just an unlucky medical condition so she had to stay in bed now until they could be confident that she would be able to carry the baby safely. She was extremely unhappy about her situation and Hermione had spent a few hours each day with her to try and ease her boredom.

"Today's the day then, Hermione?" Tamara called from her bed and Hermione smiled and nodded at her but she didn't stop to speak because the truth was she was nervous.

Abraham greeted her warmly and he seemed completely relaxed and happy which made Hermione feel better. She hugged Harry and thanked him for coming but he just waved her thanks away.

"Believe it or not, I actually want him to be okay as well!" he admitted. "Weird or what?"

Hermione gave a nervous giggle and she felt Harry take her hand, not convinced by her attempt to appear at ease. He knew her too well. Madam Pomfrey asked Hermione to lie on the bed next to Draco's and she would perform the spell to extract the baby's blood. Hermione did as instructed, trying not to panic about the baby or Draco.

"Relax, this is a painless procedure," Madame Pomfrey examined Hermione's stomach, poking and prodding for a good few minutes. She then fetched a small bottle and holding it in one hand she waved her wand over Hermione's stomach. Hermione felt a small, pulling sensation and the bottle in Madam Pomfrey's hand filled slowly with a deep, red liquid. "There! It's done and the baby is fine." Madam Pomfrey nodded at Hermione and helped her sit up. She then handed the bottle to Abraham who took it and poured it into a larger bottle he was holding. The blue liquid turned purple and Abraham shook the contents vigorously before holding them up to the light. Eventually he smiled.

"Yes, that is perfect. We are ready to begin," he announced.

"What if you're wrong and the potion with the baby's blood doesn't work?" Hermione asked, unable to keep the anxiety from her voice.

"I'm not wrong," Abraham answered, busying himself with the potion and not turning to look at her but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"What if you are? Will Draco die?"

Abraham turned to her slowly. "I'm not wrong, this will work, I'm sure of it." Hermione went to speak again but he held his hand up. "If it doesn't work then Madam Pomfrey will be ready to use the spell she utilized before to keep Draco alive. I will then work quickly to put him straight back to sleep. I won't lie to you, Hermione. There are risks involved and if we have to take that route then I'm not sure what the answer is to save Draco. What we should do now is believe this will work and cross the other bridge should we come to it."

Hermione swallowed nervously but nodded her head. Abraham turned back to Madam Pomfrey.

"If you would be ready with your spell. There may be a few seconds gap between him waking and me administering the potion. We should be cautious and have you say the spell to protect him." Madam Pomfrey nodded and raised her wand over Draco's prostrate form. Hermione wanted to cover her eyes and not watch but she knew she had to. Abraham waved his own wand over Draco, saying the incantation and after just a few seconds Draco's body began to shake as it had done before. Abraham nodded to Madam Pomfrey who began to say her spell and he quickly opened Draco's mouth and placed just two drops of the potion onto his tongue. For a few agonizing seconds, Draco continued to shake and Hermione felt her stomach lurch and then abruptly the shaking stopped and he became totally still again. Hermione jumped off her bed and tried to see him, fearing the worst but Abraham put his arm out to stop her getting any closer.

"Wait," he instructed.

Draco's eyes shot open and he blinked rapidly before turning his head to look at the crowd around his bed. As soon as he saw her he smiled.

"Hermione!"

She nodded her head at him. "Yes, I'm here. It's all okay."

Abraham leaned in close to Draco. "Can you see properly, Draco? Can you hear me clearly?"

Draco nodded, still looking slightly bemused. "Yes, yes it's all fine."

"Do you remember what happened? Do you know why you're here?" Abraham asked these questions slowly.

Draco hesitated for just second then he nodded again. "Yes, I was really ill...the black smoke..."

"Excellent!" Abraham straightened up. Madam Pomfrey began fussing over Draco, taking his pulse, feeling his forehead.

"Did it work? The cure did it work? Is the baby okay?" Draco tried to raise his head but Madam Pomfrey pushed him back again.

"Yes, all is well," she said. "But I must insist you stay still for now. You're body has been inactive for many months, we can't rush things." She turned to the group. "If I could ask you all to leave, just for half an hour or so. I want to make sure Draco is fully recovered before we attempt to move him."

Everyone moved away, heading to the doors apart from Hermione who just stared at Madam Pomfrey. Surely she didn't expect her to leave as well? After all these months just waiting for this moment. Madam Pomfrey turned back to Hermione and called her closer.

"I'm going to shut the curtains, Hermione, while I fetch some instruments. Please step in closer, I'll be back in a few moments."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and moved next to the bed. She lowered herself into the chair next to Draco's bed, feeling a little shaky. It had all been so nerve racking! As soon as she sat down she realised Draco's eyes were on her and she looked back at him, not really knowing how to act. Should she be affectionate or would he just make some cutting remark? His next words answered her unspoken question.

"You're fat." He gave her a wicked grin and nodded his head at her stomach. She immediately felt a wave of relief hit her because, despite his insult, it was just so good to hear his voice again and to see his evil smirk. She wasn't sure if she felt like grabbing him and kissing him or grabbing him and slapping him but she managed to stop herself doing either. She decided to run with the tone of his conversation, rather than taking offence.

"I've had no-one to argue with so I've been eating to amuse myself."

Draco's grin widened. "I don't believe you haven't found someone else to argue with while I've been stuck here."

"Oh, I tried but it turns out that no-one is half as annoying as you are. It was very disappointing."

Draco burst out laughing and received a disapproving look from Madam Pomfrey as she entered the cubicle. They remained silent while she conducted what seemed like hundreds of test on Draco involving bottles, wands, potions and general poking and prodding. Eventually she stood back from the bed.

"Everything appears to be fine. It would appear that the potion has worked – you're cured." Hermione didn't think that she'd ever seen Madam Pomfrey with such a wide smile on her face and she brushed a couple of tears away before anyone could notice them. "Let's do this slowly. Hermione, if you wouldn't mind helping me to sit Draco up. After a few minutes he can then attempt to get out of bed."

But before she'd finished her sentence Draco was upright in bed, grinning at them. "I don't need help. I feel totally fine! The best I've felt since this disease started."

Madam Pomfrey still managed to look disapproving despite Draco's reassurance but she nodded. "Very well. Please stay like that for a while. I will go and fetch your clothes and personal items." She turned to leave then stopped. "Please don't try and be clever, Mr Malfoy. Stay in bed until I get back."

Draco nodded. "Of course...oh and thank you." As he added the last few words Madam Pomfrey stared at him. She then gave a little smile before sliding out of the cubicle. The look on her face made Hermione giggle and Draco turned to look at her. She suddenly felt self conscious. She wasn't used to his penetrating gaze. It seemed like forever since she'd been the recipient of it. His voice broke into her thoughts.

"Is the baby okay? Do you feel okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, the baby is fine and I feel very well. I've felt well all the way through."

"What happened? How did they get rid of the smoke? Were all the babies okay?" Draco's questions came fast now but Hermione wasn't sure where to start to answer them.

"Errr..." Before she could 'errr' any further Draco spoke again.

"What happened with Daniela? Where is she?"

Hermione sighed, unhappy that she hadn't managed to drag it out a little longer before she answered this question. She studied his face, which was still pale, trying to decide if he was up to hearing this news yet.

"I'll tell you everything. Let's make sure you're okay first." She tried to stall but he put his head to one side and she tried not to stare at him because amazingly, Draco even managed to make being unconscious for four months look good. His hair had grown and it was a mess on his head, his fringe in his eyes, his hair longer than usual in his neck and over his ears. Somehow it suited him and although he was pale, paler than even he normally was, his eyes were deep grey and sparkling. Just how did he do it? It should be illegal to look this good after being so ill!

"You're staring at me," Draco observed. "You can't tell me that you haven't had ample opportunity to do that these past months! I bet you've been in here for hours a day just so you can sit and look at my handsome face."

Hermione sighed loudly. "For Merlin's sake! I'd forgotten just how annoying you are! If you don't stop right now I'm going to fetch Abraham and have him put you back to sleep again!"

Draco laughed again at her teasing. "You don't mean that."

"Try it and you'll find out," Hermione warned but she looked up at him from under her lashes and smiled. "There's lots to tell you but let's get you out of here first."

"Okay but I won't let you stall me for long." Draco's expression changed and he reached out his hand and gently touched her stomach. "You're properly pregnant now, I feel like I must have missed so much." His fingers gently traced the gentle curve of her tummy, his eyes following their path until he looked up again. "Amazing."

Hermione grinned at him. "Funnily enough, amazing isn't one of the words I've used every morning having spent fifteen minutes trying to fasten my clothes up!"

**There you go - he's back. I don't usually like stories that jump in time but as I said above, what is the point of a Dramione without Draco? I tried to fill the gap as well so that we haven't missed what happened to Hermione in the months. Hope you all found this okay and I might have to have another jump as well as I'm sure you'd all like to hear about the birth of the baby. Anyway - lets have a bit of Dramione first shall we...? x**


	30. The Embrace

Draco was allowed back to their rooms early afternoon with strict instructions to take it easy for at least 24 hours. He insisted he felt absolutely fine and he seemed to be completely back to his usual self but Madam Pomfrey had insisted on him resting in their rooms until tomorrow.

Hermione was preparing some dinner for them but she could feel Draco's eyes on her. She ignored him and continued with the meal until finally he cleared his throat loudly.

"You need to come and sit down and bring me up to date with everything," he said, demandingly. "I need to know about Daniela and the baby." She looked over at him and nodded. She'd forgotten he didn't even know that there wasn't a baby and he was right, he should be told. She wiped her hands and came and sat opposite him.

"Daniela was under the Imperius Curse. They sent her here to infiltrate the castle. Once she got to the infirmary and was left alone for a few minutes she somehow summoned the equipment that released the smoke you saw. The smoke was lethal to the babies. Two of them died."

"Oh Merlin!" Draco's face was serious. "Bloody hell!"

"Daniela's story about being pregnant was pure fiction, made up as an excuse to allow her into the castle. The whole conversation she had with you was staged and prepared. She wasn't having your baby. I'm sorry." Hermione added the last two words because Draco looked genuinely upset. She knew that Daniela being pregnant wasn't what he had wanted but nevertheless, he did think that she was having his baby. This was upsetting news to him.

"What about the tests Madam Pomfrey did?" he asked.

"The results were false. She was under several spells and that was one of them." Hermione remained silent, waiting for Draco to speak again.

After a few minutes Draco spoke again. "I suppose it's for the best really. Where is Daniela now? Did they send her home?" Hermione felt her heart sink at his question but someone had to tell him.

"I'm so sorry, Draco but she died as soon as she had let the smoke in. This was a spell as well. They were just using her as a means to attack us." Hermione leant over and took his hand. "I really am sorry – I mean it. She was innocent, just being used by them."

Draco's face had crumpled at this last piece of news and he looked down at his lap, remaining silent for several minutes. Eventually he seemed to straighten his shoulders and then he spoke. "Poor bloody girl...if she hadn't known me..."

"You can't think like that. If it hadn't been Daniela they would have just used someone else. It isn't your fault."

Draco nodded. "I know."

"They did a lovely little ceremony in the grounds for her and the two babies. I went along, it was very nice," Hermione explained, wanting to make him feel better. His stunning, grey eyes locked to hers and he nodded but he didn't speak again. Hermione decided to finish preparing their meal so that he could have a few minutes to gather his thoughts.

When she had their meal gently simmering on the stove, she went back to the lounge. Draco was over by the long, narrow window looking out over the grounds with his back to her. She didn't interrupt his thoughts and instead sat on one of the sofas and laid her head back. It had been an exhausting day and she needed to try and relax. She had closed her eyes when Draco's voice disturbed her.

"Was I right? Is our baby a little girl?" he asked, turning to look at her and Hermione sat straight up and stared at him.

"I haven't found out. They offered but I didn't want to find out without you."

Draco's eyes widened a little and he smiled. "I thought you wouldn't be able to wait!"

"I didn't want to be told you were wrong while you were still so ill..."

Draco was watching her intently again and she felt self conscious. She shuffled a little on her seat but still he didn't move his eyes from her face and then he spoke again, his voice quiet. "I missed you."

She looked at him in surprise and shook her head. "You were unconscious!"

"Yeh, but I still missed you." Draco gave a little grin and shrugged. Hermione grinned back amused and complimented at the same time.

"It was me who was doing the whole sad and lonely thing," she said. "Four months seemed to go on forever."

Draco's eyes were penetrating and the grey was a deep shade as he walked over and sat on the opposite sofa. "Sad and lonely?" he asked and Hermione nodded with a small smile because she could tell that Draco was enjoying her confession but for once she wanted to tell him how much she had missed him more than doing so would embarrass her. He leant forward, his eyes dancing as he spoke. "Anything else?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know I'm going to regret asking this but what else did you have in mind?"

"Sex starved?" Draco smirked wickedly at her then chuckled at the look on her face.

"Merlin! I was trying to be romantic!" Hermione exclaimed and immediately Draco moved from his sofa and knelt in front of her.

"Romantic? Were you?" he asked. "Please continue..."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at him but she shook her head. "No, you've spoilt the moment now."

"Let me un-spoil it then..."

"Un-spoil it?" Hermione giggled again but she stopped abruptly as Draco leant towards her, his arms gently sliding around her.

"Mmm...you smell delicious," his voice was low, next to her ear and she shivered involuntarily. She'd forgotten just how intoxicating he was. It had taken him less than ten seconds to turn her to jelly. Her heart was racing and her mouth had gone suddenly dry because she hadn't experienced this for months and she now realized just how much she had missed it. She willingly leant against him, her arms going around his neck and suddenly his teasing changed, the sexual implications disappeared and they were just holding each other. Draco's arms pulled her closer, his had buried in her neck and she was reminded of the time in her bathroom when she'd held him and told him everything was going to be alright. It wasn't quite true just yet but she had definitely been half right so far.

She let her head rest on his chest and she lowered her arms so that they slid over his shoulders and then around his body. She could feel his hot skin through his shirt and feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest under her cheek and it suddenly felt incredibly intimate. She felt like this embrace was them trying to cram four months of hugs into these few moments and it felt totally and utterly blissful.

When Draco did pull away she was reluctant to let him because she wanted their moment to go on forever. He didn't move far and his face was close to hers when he spoke again.

"I've only ever done that with you," he said and Hermione looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"That. That whole embracing thing," Draco described it badly and then grinned at his description. "My relationship with women is usually totally platonic – no touching allowed or the other extreme – lots of touching and everything else allowed." He chuckled at his own words. "What the hell is this hugging thing about? I was definitely not heading down that route when I came over here to you..."

"Are you complaining?" Hermione asked but she already knew the answer. He wasn't complaining, she could tell he was puzzled at his own actions but enjoying their intimacy anyway. He grinned and put his head to one side.

"You know I'm not," he answered and then shook his head in wonder. "Why aren't I? This is very un-Malfoy like."

"Putting 'un' in front of a word doesn't make it another word," Hermione pointed out. "Un-spoil, un-Malfoy?" She grinned again. "I hope you're not un-hungry because I've made enough to feed half the castle."

"You're good for me, Hermione Granger," Draco said. "You make me un-unhappy." He laughed now as Hermione twisted her lips in concentration, trying to make sense of his double negative.

"So the first 'un' changes the meaning of the second 'un'," she said and Draco now shook his own head at her logic. "So you mean I make you...happy?"

Draco nodded with a grin. "I love the fact that your clever, quick, little brain is just as screwed up as mine," he said. "No-one else would have worked that out as quickly."

"Screwed up little brain? Wow! You say the nicest things," Hermione said, sarcastically. "But thanks anyway." She stood up and looked down at him. "I'll go and check the food," she paused."Just don't ever leave me for four months again, okay?"

Draco just nodded.

**Hope you liked it. Lovin' the reviews - thank you so, so much. x**


	31. The Pause

Draco and Hermione spent the following day still cooped up in their rooms. Somehow, while Draco had been unconscious Hermione had no desire to leave the castle. Although he had only been back with her less than 24 hours, she was feeling restless. Since the students had returned to the castle a few weeks ago the couples involved in the programme had been far more confined. Hermione loved to see glimpses of the students around the castle and she liked the sound of laughter and chat filling the corridors but the restriction on her movement was frustrating. So when Draco got back from his final check with Madam Pomfrey she was sitting by the window watching the students stream out onto the grass far below.

"How did it go?" she asked as Draco entered the room.

"She confirmed that I'm perfect of course," Draco said and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Glad to hear it!" She stood up and walked over to him. "I'm going to make you a proposition."

Draco's eyes widened. "Really? This sounds like it is going to be interesting. Very interesting." He made it obvious where his mind had gone but Hermione ignored his suggestiveness.

"I want to go somewhere," Hermione said.

"Go somewhere? What do you mean?" Draco leant towards her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Do you want to do IT in the library?"

Hermione groaned but she did give a little laugh as well. He was incorrigible but he was funny with it. "No! I mean I want to get out of the castle, just for a few hours."

Draco frowned at her. "Are your pregnancy hormones in overdrive? You know you can't do that, it's too risky."

"I know it's a risk but it's only a small one. It's not as if everyone is leaving, just me and you. No-one will even notice and I have a way out of here that means we don't have to go past the Aurors." Hermione raised her eyebrows, waiting for further argument but received none. Instead Draco folded his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm an Auror," he reminded her and Hermione grinned at him.

"Oh yes, I forgot that. So are you going to tell on me then?"

"No because there is going to be nothing to tell. It's too dangerous and they've blocked all the secret entrances so we can't leave by one of those anyway." Draco shook his head but Hermione just put her head to one side.

"Just shows what you know!" she said. "They haven't bothered blocking this one because it was already blocked."

"That doesn't make sense," Draco pointed out. "And it's irrelevant because we aren't using it."

"And why would you think that you can make that decision for me?" Hermione felt annoyed at his attitude.

"Because you're pregnant! That's enough reason!" Draco also sounded annoyed. He turned away as if the conversation was over but Hermione stepped closer and grabbed his arm, making him turn back again.

"Merlin! Have you heard yourself? You sound like me!" she said and his serious face changed instantly to a smirk. "Is Draco Malfoy refusing to do something bad? Really?" She was goading him but he seemed to be taking it in good humour. "Oh no! You're not being a good boy are you?"

"Yes, I am!" Draco took Hermione by surprise because he grabbed her around the waist. "But I can think of something naughty we can do if you really have an urge to be bad..."

Hermione struggled out of his grip. "I'm not doing it to be bad. It's driving me crazy being in here and who knows how much longer it will be for? I need a change of scenery." Hermione sighed. "We could go somewhere nice to eat...somewhere like the restaurant you took me before...that was the first time I realized that I could possibly enjoy your company."

Draco's eyes were twinkling at her, making him even more attractive if that were possible. "Are you trying to persuade me using your feminine charms, Miss Granger?" he asked with his cutest smirk.

"Maybe," Hermione didn't bother to lie. "Is it working?"

Draco stared at her for a few seconds and when his lips gave a little twist, she knew she had won.

"Where's the passageway? And how do we get down it if it's blocked?" he asked.

"It's the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor..."

"That caved in ages ago," Draco interrupted her.

"I know, everyone knows. That's why they haven't bothered blocking it." Hermione folded her arms in front of her. She purposely didn't finish her sentence, knowing that being mysterious would infuriate Draco. It worked because he sighed loudly and then spoke to her slowly as if she was stupid.

"So, if it's caved in, how do we get down it?"

"The cave in is an illusion – a spell." Hermione couldn't keep the triumph out of her voice that she knew something that the great Draco Malfoy didn't. She pointed her finger at him. "Huh! See! Slytherins aren't the only ones who can be sneaky."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that? Who put the spell there? It must be a very powerful spell to fool everyone."

Hermione put her finger to the side of her nose. "That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know so..." She turned round with a flourish but Draco grabbed her again, pulling her against him.

"Stop being a know it all, Granger," he said but his actions contradicted his words because he was leaning in closer to her. "So when are we planning this journey into evilness?"

Hermione giggled again at his terminology. "There is no time like the present. How about his evening?"

Draco shook his head in amazement. "How do you manage to be the most morally upstanding person I know when you have all this evil lurking just under the surface?" He chuckled at his own joke and Hermione returned his earlier gesture by wriggling her eyebrows at him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione made an effort and got dressed up. She had spent months now, wearing the same old things, giving her hair a quick brush and generally not spending anytime at all on her appearance. It felt wonderful to actually have a reason to get dressed up, albeit in a dress that was getting a little tight. Luckily it was only fitted at the top and it had always been a little roomy. The gentle flowing lines of the skirt allowed room for her expanded waistline so she managed to get away with it. While she was getting ready she decided that in the next few days she would try and arrange a small social gathering for all the couples at the castle. It was getting near to Christmas and they all deserved it. It would have to be simple and low key given their circumstances she knew it would do them all good.

She walked out into the lounge to find Draco by the window. He was dressed casually but smart and he looked totally and utterly gorgeous. She was reminded of the day – that seemed so long ago now – that she and Ginny had seen him when they were in the cafe. That day he had looked amazing and he had exuded confidence and poise. She wasn't sure if she had just got used to seeing him and had stopped noticing or if it was the change of clothes but that very same confidence and sexiness was dripping from him tonight. She had to remind herself not to gape so to cover this she gave him a little, false curtsy, lifting the sides of her skirt with her hands.

"Is this okay? It only just fits me now, I'm going to have to buy some new clothes," Hermione said. Draco's eyes did a quick sweep of her before returning to her face. She waited for his sarcastic answer but instead her spoke quietly.

"You look lovely."

Hermione bit her lip, embarrassed by his simple compliment and she realized that they hadn't actually done this. They'd gone from enemies to husband and wife in one step and they had skipped straight over the part where you got to know someone. The part where you took each other out and paid each other compliments. Their relationship was complicated but she knew that they were making it work really well, nevertheless there were some important parts that they had missed and this was one of them. If they were going to spend the rest of their lives together then this was something they should do and it was something that Hermione suddenly really wanted to do.

She noticed that Draco was still looking at her. He had one leg slightly in front of him and he was waving his arms up and down himself. It took her a moment to realize what he was doing – he was waiting for a return compliment!

She grinned at him. "Oh sorry – yeh, you look okay too." She giggled at her own half hearted compliment and he waved his hand at her and snorted dismissively.

"I could change my mind about taking you out tonight," Draco said but he walked over, grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the quiet corridor.

**Mmmm...no plot whotsoever in this chapter but who cares? Hee hee x**


	32. The Reunion

The restaurant Draco had taken her to was lovely, even nicer than the one they had been to previously. They had both decided they didn't want to go back to that one – it hadn't ended well! It was elegant but not overly fussy and the staff were discreet but very accommodating. Hermione was thoroughly enjoying herself, feeling relaxed and happy.

It felt wonderful to be out of the castle, despite her total love for the place and it was also lovely to be sitting in this relaxed atmosphere with Draco. Sitting here like this made her realize just how far she and Draco had come from the first time they had eaten out together. Then she had felt tense and embarrassed and she hadn't liked him very much. Now she was willing to admit that her feelings for him had completely turned around. Draco looked up at her and caught her staring so he flashed her a grin.

"Try to control your drooling until the food arrives," he said and Hermione sighed.

"Try to control the size of your ego or you might not make it through the door of the restaurant!" she answered. Draco grinned at her and nodded his head towards the door.

"You might want to take a look over at the door right now," he said and Hermione followed his gaze to see Blaise and Ginny entering the restaurant. Ginny grinned and waved before hurrying over. Hermione suddenly felt quite emotional seeing her friend again unexpectedly. She jumped up to greet them. Blaise pulled her into a hug, almost lifting her off the ground and making her giggle. Ginny hugged her then pushed her away a little to look at her tummy.

"Look at you – you look properly pregnant!" she said and Hermione laughed.

"That's the exact words Draco used when he woke up!"

Ginny turned to Draco. "Oh yes! How are you? It worked really well then?"

"Yes, it worked perfectly. I feel great, thanks," Draco answered.

"Did you manage to keep it a secret that we we're coming?" Ginny asked and Draco nodded at her.

"Slytherin house, remember?" he said, pointing at himself.

Hermione grinned at them all. "Well, it's a lovely surprise," she glanced over at Draco. "Thanks for thinking to ask them." Draco winked at her affectionately.

They ordered their food and chatted about recent events, bringing each other up to date. Hermione hadn't felt this happy in ages.

"You managed to sneak out without anyone noticing then?" Blaise asked. He looked around the restaurant as if someone was about to spring out to attack them.

"Yes, Hermione had a little trick up her sleeve to get us out un-noticed," Draco explained. "And if anyone notices we're not hanging around with everyone else, they'll just think we're enjoying ourselves in our rooms."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and what he was implying. "Oh please!" she said.

"Do you enjoy yourselves in your rooms quite often then?" Blaise asked with a grin.

"No!"

"Yes."

Draco and Hermione answered in unison and then they both laughed. Ginny laughed to but Hermione didn't miss her watching them closely. The food arrived and they all ate hungrily. It was delicious. Ginny sat back and rubbed her tummy.

"Phew! I'm full!" she groaned. "That was delicious! You really do know the best places to eat, Draco."

Draco smiled at her. "Glad you liked it."

Ginny leaned across the table, closer to him. "You know what Draco Malfoy? You really are very nice!"

Hermione giggled at this remark knowing that Draco wouldn't know whether to be upset or happy about it, but Draco ignored her and continued to look at Ginny. "Glad you think so," Draco answered. "I suppose you're not quite as bad as I thought you were."

Ginny laughed at his almost insult. "Thanks! Overwhelming praise indeed!"

Blaise cleared his throat. "Are you going to tell them now?" he asked Ginny who looked at Hermione then back at Draco.

"I suppose we could tell them now..."

"Tell us what?" Hermione sat forward in her chair, excited.

"Or maybe we could make them wait a bit longer?" Ginny teased but Hermione grabbed her arm.

"Stop teasing us!"

Ginny reached into her handbag, pulling out something small, hiding it in the palm of her hand. "I didn't put it on until we'd told you and it's not as big or expensive as yours..."

"Oh!" Hermione realised what her friend was telling them and Ginny lifted her hand to show her engagement ring. Hermione gathered her into a hug. "How lovely, Ginny. I'm so pleased."

They all hugged and shook hands and Draco called a waiter over and then ordered a bottle of champagne. They toasted Ginny and Blaise (Hermione with her fruit juice!) and Ginny couldn't stop grinning.

"All thanks to us!" Draco said and Blaise grinned at him.

"You just have to try and get the bloody credit for everything don't you, Malfoy?" he asked.

After dessert the boys went outside to get some fresh air (and to check that there was no-one lurking around Hermione suspected).

"So how are you feeling? What's it like to be pregnant?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I feel fine. I've been really lucky but now I am feeling it a little. None of my clothes fit and I feel like I'm walking like a duck."

Ginny laughed. "Can I touch?" Hermione nodded and Ginny ran her hand gently over Hermione's stomach. "Amazing."

Hermione shook her head in wonder. "Oh my goodness! You and Draco are freaking me out! That's what he said when he touched my tummy as well."

"Great minds think alike eh?" Ginny grinned. "So, I think you and I need a little chat."

"What about?"

"Mr Malfoy."

"What about him?" Hermione eyed her friend suspiciously, wondering where this conversation might be heading.

"Well, is this marriage for real now? He seems all affectionate and husbandy."

Hermione really laughed now. "That's something else Draco does – he makes up words!"

"Stop avoiding my questions," Ginny said. "I'm your best friend, you're supposed to tell me everything."

"Says the girl who got engaged but didn't bother contacting me," Hermione pointed out.

"I was going to any day now but Draco asked us here today and it seemed the right way to do it," Ginny defended herself.

"Well, there isn't anything to tell. We're both making this work and it is working. It's no secret how much I missed him while he was unconscious so you already know that I like him." Hermione shrugged.

"So, do you have sex?"

"What?"

"Do you have sex?" Ginny repeated and a woman on the next table glanced over.

"Why are you asking that?" Hermione lowered her voice hoping Ginny would too.

"Because if you're having sex, even though there is no need to now and then Draco is being all affectionate and thinking about you – like inviting us here today, well..."

"Well, Ginny Weasley is putting two and two together and making 12!" Hermione pulled a face. "What exact information is it you're trying to prize out of me?"

"Are you in love with him?" Ginny came to the point and then gave a little grin at the look on Hermione's face. "Because I think he's in love with you."

Hermione pulled a face and shook her head. "No. Definitely not," she said. "I'm not denying that he cares about me but Draco isn't the falling in love type."

"That's such a cop out!" Ginny said. "Everyone is the falling in love type if they meet the right person."

"Look Ginny, we're getting on great and I feel happy. Draco is cured and if we can just sort this Adina problem out. I'm not going to rock the boat by expecting or demanding anything from Draco," Hermione said and Ginny pounced.

"So you do want more then?"

"I don't know! There's so much going on right now," Hermione avoided the question again. She knew Ginny was right but if she said it out loud it would make it all real and right now she was trying her best to be happy with their friendship.

"Hermione!"

Hermione sighed and screwed up her face. "Bloody hell you're persistent!" She held her hands up in surrender. "Okay – yes I really like him."

"Hermione!"

Hermione bit her lip. "And I kind of love him..."

Ginny chuckled at her friend's reluctance to just come out and say it. "I knew it! So how are you ever going to be happy with just his friendship. You need to do something about it."

"Such as?"

Draco and Blaise chose that very moment to return and as soon as she saw Draco's face, Hermione knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Draco saw some guys acting strangely outside. They were hanging around for no reason," Blaise explained.

"We need to go immediately," Draco's voice and face were deadly serious. "This was a stupid idea, I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's probably nothing," Hermione said but Draco ignored her and pulled her to her feet. "Hold on! Let me say goodbye to Ginny and Blaise." She untangled herself from Draco's grip and gave Blaise and Ginny a quick hug.

"We'll be back in touch," Blaise said and then pushed her back to Draco. "Go on, hurry."

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her none too gently towards the door. Once outside he put his arm around her and hurried her along until she was almost running.

"I can't believe I let you persuade me into this!" he said almost angrily.

"Why are you making it sound worse than what it is? Nothing has happened!" Hermione was struggling unable to walk as fast as usual. She couldn't keep up with Draco's long strides and eventually wriggled free and stopped to get her breath back. "This is ridiculous! What exactly are we running from?" She waved her hands behind her at the empty street. "There is no-one within a mile."

Draco glared at her. "They were acting suspiciously outside the restaurant and anyway, this was such a ridiculous thing to do. I've let us risk you and the baby!"

"It was my idea why is it suddenly all your fault? I'm the sensible, cautious one so if I thought it wasn't much of a risk..."

"It isn't your job though is it? I should know better."

Hermione sighed. "For Merlin's sake! What a fuss about absolutely nothing! You're making me feel guilty. How to ruin a great evening!" She walked back over to him but her face was set. Without another word Draco grabbed her and they apparated to within a short distance of the castle. Hermione walked off, totally ignoring him and feeling angry with his sudden change of mood. They'd walked for a few minutes when he spoke.

"Is this it then? How long am I going to get the silent treatment for?"

She didn't bother to stop or turn around. "You're not getting the silent treatment. I'm tired and I want to get back."

"Come here and let me hold your arm, it's a bit rough on the ground here," Draco offered her his hand but she ignored him and continued walking.

"I'm fine thanks."

"For Merlin's sake!" Draco exclaimed. "I'm not going to apologize for worrying about the two people I care about most in the world!" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, not trusting that she had heard him right. Had he really just said that she and the baby were the people he cared about most? She could sense him behind her and she turned around slowly. Draco's amazing eyes were on her, his face serious. "You never thought you would hear me say that, did you?" He shrugged. "But I mean it..."

Without thinking about it Hermione walked back to him purposefully and planted her lips on his. She felt Draco hesitate for just a second, obviously surprised at her actions before his arms slid around her and his lips moved against hers.

**Hope you liked it. x**


	33. The Battle

**Oh Merlin! (as Draco or Hermione would say). Where have I been? So long since I posted! This is not like me at all! I can give you one word as an excuse and I'm sure you'll all understand because it's that crazy, rush around, not a minute to spare time of year...CHRISTMAS!**

As Draco's arms tightened around her Hermione began to lose herself in him. And then suddenly there was a bright light that penetrated into her closed eyelids and she sprung away from Draco and they both gazed up into the sky.

Another shockingly bright flash made both of them cover their eyes but Hermione could see the silhouette of the castle in the near distance and she could also see many black shadows on brooms in the bright sky.

"Bloody hell!" Draco must have seen them too because he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into the shadow of a tree. "There are lots of them!" The sky lit up again and Hermione covered her eyes.

"We need to get back to help," she said, urgently.

"No. You need to stay here, I'll go back."

"Why are you even suggesting that? As if I'm going to let that happen!" Hermione turned to walk towards the Castle when the sky lit up again and the ground shook.

"You can't risk the baby!" Draco insisted. Hermione sighed, knowing he was right. "They don't know we are not in there. You'll be safe and I'll be a surprise!"

Hermione, although she absolutely hated the idea, had to concede. She would be safe here and it made no sense for her to risk their baby. All the other babies were in that tower being attacked which was all the more reason for her to stay here. So resigning herself to the situation she grabbed Draco, kissed him very firmly on the lips, lingering just slightly before she pushed him away.

"Go then before I change my mind and be careful!" Hermione wanted to cry but she stopped herself. "Be really careful – pretend you're me..."

Draco nodded briefly. "Stay here, don't move and keep under cover." And then he was gone.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione had no idea how long she waited but it seemed like hours. The sky was still lighting with flashes every few minutes and the ground would shake. She tried to watch what was happening in the sky above the castle and she could now see more shadows against the flashes of light. She sincerely hoped that this was the Aurors.

She worried about everyone in the tower and she tried her hardest not to imagine what might be happening to Draco. A few times she got up to go and join in but common sense won and she was soon back under cover again.

She was cold and damp and her legs were cramped and sore so she was about to peek out again when she heard voices close by. She shuffled further back out of sight and kept as still as she could, straining her ears to hear.

"There are more of them than we thought, we have eight dead already..." A man's voice deep and gruff reached Hermione's ears.

"Sacrifice is necessary for greatness." This voice was feminine, steely and cold and it only took a second for Hermione to realize who's conversation she was overhearing. Adina! It had to be her. Hermione realized that she was holding her breath and tried to let it out slowly before she fainted on the spot.

"Shall we continue then?"

"Of course we shall! The mothers will be in the safe room at the top of the tower. Widen the hole and start the spell - it will penetrate all their defences."

"Shall I take some from the sky to block the bottom of the tower?"

"Yes. It's a bottle neck and once it's secure they won't be able to escape us."

Hermione frowned wondering how Adina could possibly know about their safe room? She could hear the same tone and knowledge in her voice that Abraham had but hers was edged with venom. And she was right! The tower was a bottleneck and if all the pregnant women were in the safe room (which they were bound to be) then once the bottom of the tower was blocked they really wouldn't stand a chance. It took Hermione a split second to move from her hiding place and start to run towards the castle. She had to get there and tell them to get out of the tower and as she ran she realized that they had a way to escape that Adina would have no knowledge of. The passageway behind the mirror!

It was dark, the ground was rough and Hermione soon had to slow down. It wasn't quite so easy to run when you were nearly 6 months pregnant. It seemed to take forever but eventually the entrance to the castle was within sprinting distance. It was surprisingly quiet at ground level and Hermione knew she could make it into the castle so she took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could across the open ground and into the castle.

Within two minutes she ran straight into Professor Kealing who looked astonished to see her.

"Hermione? Why aren't you in the safe room?"

"Never mind that! We need to get all the pregnant ladies out of the tower. They are attacking from the top and then the bottom. They will all be trapped."

Professor Kealing stared at Hermione for a second and she was about to speak again when he suddenly sprang into action and turned quickly, heading for the tower. As he begun to climb the stairs he turned back to Hermione.

"Stay here and keep out of sight," he instructed her and she was about to turn and move to the shadows when the professor spoke again. "Hermione, how do you know about their plan?"

"I overheard them – I overheard Adina."

Professor Kealing stopped on the stairs and stared at her. "What? How on earth did you overhear that?"

"We need to hurry," Hermione ignored his question and he nodded and ran up the stairs. It seemed like forever but after a few minutes he returned, followed by all the pregnant ladies. They all looked scared to death and Hermione realized that despite having just sneaked back into the castle, worrying where Draco was and if he was okay and knowing that at any minute they could all be trapped, she was probably the calmest person here. All those years fighting Voldemort had obviously paid off.

Professor Kealing approached her. "I presume you have a way for them to escape other than the front door?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, come on – follow me."

She led them through the hall and along the corridors. After they had ascended the stairs it became quiet and deserted and the group made their way in silence. They climbed into the passageway but as Hermione was about to join them she grabbed Professor Kealing's arm.

"You must find Draco."

"Yes, I will try, Hermione. I'm sure he is fine though as the injured Aurors have all been taken to the infirmary."

Hermione shook her head. "No. I mean you have to give him a message. Tell him that Adina isn't amongst the ones joining in the fight. She's in the woods, somewhere around where he left me. Someone has to go and find her or she won't be captured."

Professor Kealing nodded. "Yes, of course. Take care."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Once they left the passageway it came to Hermione that she had no idea where they could go now so she came to a split second decision. Ten minutes later they were in Hermione's house. It felt cold and unwelcoming because it had been empty but it made Hermione feel better just being here. She felt a tug on her arm and turned to find a white face Hannah staring at her.

"Hermione, I think we may have a problem," she said and Hermione looked at her.

"What's the matter?"

"My waters have just broke," Hannah did a little groan and grabbed her stomach and Hermione stared at her in shock.

"It's too early isn't it? Are you sure?" Before Hannah could answer there was a noise from across the room and Hermione turned to see Tamara also bent over, holding her stomach.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione said. She went over to Tamara. "How many months are you?"

"Seven and a half," Tamara groaned and Hermione helped her sit down. "That's too soon."

Hermione knew very little about pregnancy but she did know that muggle babies could be born at this stage and still be okay. She felt certain that the babies would be okay with the help of magic.

"We'll need a Healer. I'll have to leave to fetch one," Hermione said. At that moment she saw the look of horror on Evangeline's face and knew immediately what was causing it. "You as well?"

Evangeline nodded. "Merlin, yes!"

"Why is everyone starting at once?" Hermione said, almost to herself. "What happened in the tower? Does anyone remember anything?"

"We were just in the safe room," Hannah said. "I don't remember anything."

"It did get really hot," Tamara said from her seat on the sofa. "Like a wave of heat."

Hermione bit her lip. "This can't be a coincidence. Adina must have done something to cause this. I have to go and fetch a healer. I can't deal with you all in labour and the babies might need help."

"But what about you? What if you start as well?" Evangeline asked. She looked Hermione up and down. "You're not as far along as us, that can't be good."

Hermione shook her head. "No it's definitely too early for me but I wasn't in the tower, I should be okay." Just as she finished speaking there was a pop and Neville appeared in the middle of the room. Hannah rushed over to him and he hugged her.

"I can't believe you haven't put any protection up around the house," he said to no-one in particular. "Anyone could just apparate into here!" He then seemed to sense the atmosphere in the room. "What is it? What's the matter?"

"All the women who were in the tower when it was attacked are going into labour," Hermione explained. Neville looked at Hannah who nodded.

"It's too early," he said. "Definitely for you, Hermione.

"I'm okay. I wasn't in the tower. But we do need a Healer. I was just going to get one."

"I'll go. You get them comfortable, I'll be as quick as possible." With a pop he was gone and Hermione stared around the room at the other seven pregnant women. It was going to be a very long night.

**So at last we have a new chapter! Sorry for the wait! While I've been too busy to post I have had an idea for my next story though and I'm looking forward to starting it soon. Gotta finish this one first of course and thanks for waiting for me. x**


	34. The Babies

It seemed to take forever for Neville to return. All seven of the other women were now in labour and Hermione tried to find a space for each of them, fetching them drinks and trying to make them comfortable. She was tired herself, it had been a long and stressful evening and she was obviously pregnant herself. She could have kissed Neville when he did return accompanied by three Healers who immediately went to the women. Hermione lowered herself into a seat and rubbed her head. She desperately wanted news from Draco but she also knew she couldn't let herself dwell on it because she would be likely to breakdown.

Tamara was crying out and Hermione turned to see two Healers around her. Hermione went to the other Healer who was bending over Hannah. She gently touched her arm and indicated that she wanted to talk to her out of Hannah's hearing.

"Sorry about that but I wanted to ask you something," Hermione explained once they had moved to a quiet corner. "I'm Hermione by the way."

"Of course you are," the Healer gave her a wide smile. "I'd have had to be unconscious for years to not know that." She offered Hermione her hand. "I'm Sophie." She gently touched Hermione's stomach. "How are you? You seem okay at the moment."

"I wasn't in the tower," Hermione said.

"Mmm. Well that's good because it would be very risky for you to go into labour this early."

"That's what I wanted to ask. Will the other babies be okay? Is it too early for them?" Hermione bit her lip, not sure she really wanted the answer to her question after all.

"It is early but we have some very clever magic that can help. Unless there are any complications, I would expect all the babies to survive."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!" She looked round. "What can I do?"

Sophie took her arm. "You can make yourself something to eat and drink and then take a rest. And no arguments."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was almost three hours later and Hermione's house had descended into chaos. The girls were all in various stages of labour, some of them very close to giving birth. It had been distressing, nerve stretching and sometimes upsetting but Hermione couldn't help but feel a strange sort of excitement. Babies were about to be born! And maybe one special baby? Tamara let out a loud scream and Hermione rushed over.

"That's it. Almost there." One of the Healers was speaking calmly to her and Hermione tried not to focus on the fact that she would have to do this soon. And that was when everything happened at once. With one final push, Tamara's baby was born, there were several pops and people began to appear all over the room – Harry, Ron, Professor Kealing, Madam Pomfrey, Abraham and last but definitely not least, Draco.

Hermione ran over to him, not caring what anyone thought and she grabbed him into a huge embrace. Draco willingly hugged her back until she pushed him away to look at him.

"Thank Merlin you're okay," she said. "But you look bloody awful!" It was true, he did look awful. He was bruised with blood on his face, his hair in disarray and his clothes torn.

"Thanks!" Draco said, sarcastically.

"Is everyone okay? Did we stop them? Did you capture Adina?" Hermione fired questions at him but he couldn't answer because another baby was being born. Neville was sobbing with joy as he held his new born son and Hermione felt her own eyes tear up.

"Are they all okay?" Draco asked, obviously he had been informed what had been happening in his absence. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. The spell that cause this must have been sent when they were all in the tower," Hermione took a deep breath. "Our little escapade probably saved our babies life." Draco squeezed her hand and then Hermione noticed that Abraham was shaking Neville's hand and something about his attitude caught her attention. She went over, Draco following her and they kissed Hannah who looked shocked but happy. Hermione hugged Neville who was still holding his tiny little baby and Draco patted him on the back.

"He's amazing, Hermione. Just look at him!" Neville's voice sounded wondrous and Hermione had to fight her tears. She gently touched the babies face and smiled. He was beautiful and he seemed very calm.

"He's incredible, Neville," she said.

"He certainly is!" Abraham's voice said from just behind Hermione and she turned to see the smiling face of her old friend. "He has just saved magic. This little man is The One!" Abraham had a way of announcing things that seemed to make the world stand still for a moment and despite the fact that five women were still in the late stages of labour, just for a second the room seemed to be silent. Hermione suddenly felt light headed and she stumbled backwards onto a chair. Neville's baby was The One! They'd done it! They'd saved magic. She turned to Draco again.

"Did we capture her? Is it all over?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes, they put up one hell of a fight but we had the advantage. We knew you had all escaped so we could put all our effort into the fight, not having to worry about you all." He paused and Neville, Hannah and a few others who could hear all clapped and gave little cheers. "And I found her - where you said. Bloody coward wasn't involved in the fight at all! She was vicious, she tried to use the killing curse on me straight away. The only way to stop her was to return the favour and thankfully I didn't miss." He realized that Abraham was standing right beside him. "Sorry."

Abraham held up his hand. "No you're not and please don't be. This is the news we all wanted."

"But she was your sister."

"Only by my bad luck. I wish no association with her. I will only grieve for the child I once knew, that is all."

Hermione was wiping the tears from her face now, a mixture of joy tinged with sorrow for Abraham. Evangeline's baby was about to come into the world any second now and Hermione shook herself. All was good, magic had been saved, the babies all seemed well and Draco was back and safe. She touched her stomach. She didn't care that it wasn't their baby who was The One. She was secretly glad, being famous wasn't always joyful.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was almost morning and the house was quiet. The girls who were still in labour had been moved to St Mungos and Tamara, Evangeline and Hannah had been sent back to the infirmary at Hogwarts just for the night to keep a check on them and their babies.

Draco and Hermione were alone and they were sitting by the large windows that overlooked the garden. Surprisingly, Hermione didn't feel tired, it was as if she was still on a high. Draco had fetched them some snacks and drink and she now felt full and contented.

"Are you upset that our baby isn't The One?" Draco asked and Hermione shook her head.

"No. I don't care. In fact I'm glad." She looked at Draco. "Are you?"

"No, of course not. Our baby is special without being The One," he said.

"Every new parent says that," Hermione grinned at him but he shook his head.

"But it's true in our case! This baby has THE Hermione Granger as a mother and THE Draco Malfoy as a father! She's bound to be a beautiful genius!"

Hermione laughed. "You're still convinced it's a girl then?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure of it."

"Typical Malfoy over confidence," Hermione teased him.

"Typical Granger cautiousness," Draco teased her back.

"So she's going to be a beautiful, over confident but cautious genius then?" Hermione giggled and then she bit her lip. It was time she spoke openly to him and after everything they'd gone through in the last few hours it now seemed easier. "I'm glad I got paired with you, Draco. Amazing and unbelievable but I think they matched us well..." she let her voice trail off because those amazingly, melting grey eyes were on her. He answered her in typical Malfoy fashion.

"Really? You're not my type at all," he said, his face serious but Hermione knew he was teasing. She patted stomach.

"It's a bit late to decide that now don't you think?"

"Yeh, I suppose I am stuck with you." Draco gave her a flash of his sexy grin. "I'll just have to have loads of mistresses." Hermione reached over and thumped his arm and he chuckled, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to him. "Unless you're willing to cater for all my needs...?"

Hermione pulled a face but she was smiling. "We're going to be okay, aren't we?" It was more a statement than a question. "This is right isn't it?"

Draco's face became serious and he put his head to one side before gently touching her stomach. "We three are going to be just fine," he said.

**Okay - nearly over...keep reading...x**


	35. The End

**Three months later.**

Hermione felt exhausted. She had been in labour for 12 hours and it had seemed like 12 days. As she lay in her bed while Madame Pomfrey, who had personally attended to her, fussed around Hermione contemplated the whole giving birth process. They were wizards for Merlin's sake! Surely there had to be a way to make this easier?

Her daughter made a little sniffing noise and Hermione reached over, gently touching her baby to make sure she was okay. She couldn't stop staring at her and she couldn't believe she was hers. She was a mother! The little girl had Draco's eyes, that was obvious already but her hair, although blonde wasn't the startling white blonde of Draco's. Despite only being an hour old, she was totally gorgeous and Hermione loved her with every ounce of her being already.

Draco came back into the infirmary, still looking slightly dazed but ecstatically happy. He had held the baby almost continually since she'd been born until he had popped out to tell everyone the news. He grinned at Hermione and sat on her bed before leaning over the crib.

"Incredible," he said and he gently touched his child's head. It was such a loving, tender touch that it brought tears to Hermione's eyes. He glanced over and noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just overly emotional." Hermione wiped her face and sniffed. Draco's eyes softened and he grabbed Hermione's hand, gently squeezing it.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Hermione asked.

"Everything." Draco's answer was simple but it said so much and it made Hermione feel like she was walking on air. Without a proper, logical thought she blurted out the words that had been on the tip of her tongue for weeks.

"I love you."

She saw Draco fight to keep control of himself and he gently leaned forward and gave her a very chaste kiss on the cheek. But he didn't pull away and instead he put his lips next to her ear. "Amorette."

Hermione pulled away from him. "Pardon?"

"Amorette." He repeated the word and nodded his head towards the crib. "Against all the odds our little daughter has two parents who love each other..." he grinned at Hermione who had blushed at his confession. Again it was said in a typical Draco way, no hearts and flowers but the message was the same. He loved her too. Draco continued. "So why don't we call her Amorette? It means..."

"Little love," Hermione interrupted him and then grinned. "You're not the only one who knows Latin!"

Draco chuckled. "Oops! I forgot I was in the presence of a genius!" He nudged Hermione's shoulder. "I knew we were having a girl!" He looked proud and Hermione sighed.

"Yes, okay – you guessed right. It was a 50/50 chance though, wasn't it?"

"I didn't guess! I knew!"

Hermione looked over at her sleeping daughter. "I love the name, it suits her already." She grinned again. "I think Abraham got it wrong anyway because she looks like The One to me."

They leant over the crib together and Hermione knew that everything was now how it should be.

**Soppy I know! But with a baby involved it was bound to be. Sorry for the big delay in posting, it spoiled the flow a bit I think but there again, some authors leave it that long between every chapter. I'm just a lot quicker usually. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and as I said before, I have an idea for a new story in my head so I'll be back soon. Thanks. x**


End file.
